


Contract for a child

by sherlockian35



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Asexuality Spectrum, Case Fic, Children, Dystopian world kind of, Falling In Love, Gen, In Vitro Fertilization, M/M, Parenthood, in vitro gestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: Alpha Joseph Chandler has an agreement with Omega Emerson Kent. They have got their children, and they have a lot of excuses why they are not being together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. A/B/O fics are challenging, and there are not any of them in this fandom as far as I know. I tried and the first chapter is the result. I really hope you like it.

The inspector from of Dept. of Family was a mild aged woman. Her white hair shaped into a perfect bun, steel grey eyes were hiding behind a metal framed glasses. She asked her questions with a soft lyrical voice, and no one in the Whitechapel Station was falling for her sweet grandmother act. It was a standard interdepartmental audit, but inspectors from Dept of Family were dangerous colleagues. The department was responsible for the health, number and future of the population. In a class based society, birth rate and control were necessary. No one wanted to stir the permanent settlement since the department was one of the most powerful governmental branches.

Joe saw the electronic billboard everyday “Contribute. Do your duty.” The board was in the corner of the street where he lived. Contribution was an important part of the country. Another sentence they heard throughout their lives. Familial laws were clear, every individual must contribute to the population based on their classes. DI Joseph Chandler had grown to comply with the society rules. He wasn’t an exception.

Inspector Margaret Smith questioned every individual in the station. Joe didn’t know why she had left them to last. He was sure of himself and his team. He didn’t care another collaegues, familial audits were always ended with revealing secrets. Some gossips had already started to roam around the station. He was never interested in, but DS Miles always said listening those murmurs were essential for surviving in Whitechapel jungle.

Inspector Smith was 55 years old, she had seen both the dark pits of their system and magnificent glories. She had learned never underestimated the human mind, and accept human behaviours as we're.   _Homo sapiens_ had been always ready for cheat. Margaret Smith was experienced, and it wasn’t easy to cheat her. 

She liked Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler. It was clear that he was a neat and precise person. His effect on his team were evident. Chandler’s team was the only one wearing a suitable jacket and tie combinations in the station, even three piece suits. He didn’t realize, but he had already gained score points from Inspector Smith.

Grey eyes looked around the office. Clean, tidy and organized. DI Chandler had OCD. Smith didn’t need to read his file, she could see it, properly lined items, perfectly angled frame on his desk. Inspector Smith never read and demand personal files before her audits. She firmly believed pre-reading could lead partiality. She preferred to read short bios. Joseph Chandler was an alpha, he had a contribution agreement, he never had exclusive or non-exclusive relationship, never registered himself with anyone. He was a lonely man with particular difficulties. One thing in his short biography had attracted her attention. His sexual status was unknown. It was very rare for alphas, but he had his duty. He’d found an omega, and had children.

Margaret had keen eyes, she had easily spotted who was the omega. Same frame and picture were on someone’s desk in the incident room. A smiling boy and a girl. The boy had curly dark hair and dark eyes as the girl had dishwater blond hair with beautiful blue eyes. There were not another frames on both desks. It could tell a lot to an experienced Family Inspector.

“Would you like to drink something, Inspector Smith?” Chandler asked.

He was a handsome fellow with his light hair and blue eyes, but it wasn’t the reason Margaret admired him. She admired him because those blue eyes were looking at her carefully. He didn’t underestimate her, and he also didn’t think she was his enemy.

“No, thank you. DC Riley has already offered me.”

Chandler smiled briefly. “Should we start then?”

Margaret nodded as she pulled out the thick file from her briefcase. “You had a contribution agreement, not a registration.”

“Yes.” Joe replied shortly. He was restless, but he was trying to suppress it. She could look like a grandmother, however, her nickname in the Family was the “Steel Shark”. When she bit, she would never let go her victim until she would find an answer.

“Are they your children?” Margaret pointed the frame with her head.

“Yes.” Joe hated repeating himself. Her soft voice was deceptive since those grey eyes absorbed everything related to her target. She was indeed a shark.

“What are their names?”

“Michael and Gabrielle. Michael is seven, and Gabrielle is five.”

“If I am not mistaken that lovely young man named Emerson Kent is the omega parent.”

“It’s true Detective Constable Kent is the omega parent of _our_ children.”

Margaret smiled inwardly. She appreciated men like Joseph Chandler. She didn’t mention Kent’s rank on purpose. Margaret wanted to know what enigmatic Joseph Chandler really was thinking about the young man. His voice was firm when he said the detective constable, and the tone turned into a warning when he said _our_. Chandler wasn’t the ordinary kind of alpha. Alphas usually called their children as mine.

“My assistant informed me you and DC Kent had agreed on three children. When do you think of having children again?”

The question was blunt, and out of the etiquette in a normal conversation, however, Family Inspectors had every right to ask anything. Joe leaned back. “We decided not having another child until his promotion.”

“What about your promotion?”

Joe didn’t wince, but it was like something stinging his soul. “I am not in the line of promotion.” He said carefully.

Margaret Smith sighed. It was unfair to spend such a talented detective. “Because of the Ripper Case?”

“I think so.”

“When will it be happening? His promotion?”

“In two years.”

“It is hard for siblings when the age gap between them is high.”

“I am sure they will understand.”

“You trust your children, it is really nice. Does DC Kent has right to visit them?”

“It’s in the contract.” Joe replied coldly.

“I didn’t read your file or his file, DI Chandler. In my humble opinion, reading those files affects the clarity of my decision.”

Joe relaxed a little bit. “We share equal rights. We have regular visiting times.”

“But not in the same days?” Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Not in the same days.” Joe said in a low voice.

“Are they living with your clan?”

Joe nodded. “When my father died, my godfather Commander Keith Anderson had taken my responsibility as my legal alpha elder. My mother and I registered to his clan. My children are living with them.”

“Contribution contracts are rare. What was his family’s reaction?”

“They were more supportive than I expected. They are happy to have grandchildren.”

“Even if he conceived via IVF, and he is single at 30 years old age?”

“You should ask them. His clan never attempted an assassination against me so they should have accepted it.” Joe said without a humor. Omegas were valuable assets for their clans, it wasn’t unusual a clan plotted an assassination against an unwanted alpha mate.

“Is it hard to work together?”

“No. DC Kent is a hard working, and attentive officer. We have been working together for seven years, it has never been a problem.”

“Is he a good omega parent?”

“Describe good parenthood. Am I being a good alpha parent? I am not sure.”

She smiled genuinely. “I wish everyone I talked to was honest like you, DI Chandler. Would you please call DC Kent? You are working together and you are the parents. You have to fill some questionnaires.”

Kent was nervous. He remembered the day Commander Anderson had offered a contract to him. It was after Ripper Case. Kent wasn’t an idiot. He had known Commander had wanted to clear some obstacles for his godson. Chandler had been failed, and his private life would gain more attraction than he wanted. Emerson had been 23 years old omega, and he hadn’t had any candidate for mating. As a matter of fact that Kent only wanted to be successful in his career, but if he didn’t have a child until 25 years old, Dept of Family would find an alpha for him, and they would force him to mate with him. There would be no career for Emerson Kent after then. He also hadn’t confessed he liked their new detective inspector very much.

Everything was planned, cold and sterile, however, it was a chance to gain his freedom as an omega. He had secretly hoped when they had children Joe could have seen him in a different view. He had been wrong. Nothing had changed, yet he was lucky. Joe gave him equal rights, their children could live with his clan, but Emerson’s parents had visiting time. Michael and Gabrielle usually spend a month with them in the summers. Emerson knew he was fortunate since most of the alphas took the child if they didn’t registered partners, and the omega never saw his/her baby again. The baby never knew who was their omega parent.

Michael and Gabrielle knew both of them. They were smart, and good natured little creatures. Emerson loved them deeply, he didn’t know whether Joe loved them or not, he cared their well being at least. Commander Anderson was also loved to brag about their intelligence, and their bright futures, he had always treated Kent in a respectful and equal way.

Kent strongly suspected he behaved like that because of Joe. Kent was from a middle class clan forming by hardworking rural people. His father was a farmer, and his mother was a housewife. They liked Joe when they had met for the contract meetings. Kent couldn’t say his parents liked Commander Anderson very much. Keith should have realized they were proud of their son, and they would never leave him to any alpha’s mercy.

Kent missed his children, but this weekend was Joe’s. One certain thing he loved about Joe was he always informed him about their schedule. They were going to visit some museums, then have dinner in a fancy restaurant on Saturday, and they were going to go the cinema after brunch on Sunday. Joe was responsible for the intellectual side of their raising while Kent was teaching the aspects of life, and providing the nurture they needed as children. Michael and Gabrielle loved their alpha parent, however, Kent wasn’t sure Joe was really aware of it.

Michael and Gabrielle were raising in a protective shelter formed by their parents and grandparents. They supposed Joe and Kent separated a long time ago, their parents had been in love in the past, but they respected each other so they could work together. It was a mistake because Kent had realized last weekend, Michael and Gabrielle thought there still was a chance for them. It broke his heart when he couldn’t say they had never been lovers, they were the results of cold and meticulated process.

Kent bit his lower lip as Joe waved his hand to call him. Emerson was afraid of Inspector Smith. She was a hard woman with so much power. She was dangerous, he knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inspector Smith left them alone while they were filling the form. DC Riley was her new target. When they heard Inspector Smith’s laughter, Joe and Emerson turned their heads to the incident room in bewilderment. Megan was telling something animatedly as Miles approved her with a soft smile on his face.

“Are they talking about us?” Kent asked nervously.

“I don’t think so.” Joe shrugged, his eyes skimmed over the questions. “What were they wearing last weekend? It was your time.”

“Michael wore his green track suit. Gabrielle insisted to wear her Ella dress. Nobody convinced her. We went to park in a princess dress. God....I hate Frozen.” Kent groaned.

Joe sighed in resignation. “I think I memorized every song. She wants a tiara.”

“I hope you won’t buy a real tiara for her.” Kent warned.

“I won’t, but I am afraid Aunt Kay will do it. I can’t tell her she couldn’t.”

“You can tell her she could buy a toy one.”

“I hope so.” Joe snorted. “Did you get our schedule for this weekend?”

“Hımm. You should be careful, Michael doesn’t eat tomatoes, he hid them under him. You don’t want to find a tomato paste in your son’s chair in a fancy place.”

“I don’t ask why me?” Joe rubbed his forehead.

Kent smiled. “His favourite meal is egg with cheese now. Prepare yourself questions about healthy eating. His teacher told they must eat healthy food. I had to listen long speech about the importance of organic food last week.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Just don’t force him to eat tomatoes, OK?”

Joe nodded. “Agreed. What are the favourite colours of your children? Can I write Darth Vader’s black, and Ella’s blue?”

Kent grinned. “Black and blue is enough. What do your children want to be in the future?”

“Are we in trouble if we write Jedi and Princess?”

They looked each other, they remembered Michael’s birthday when their son had answered the question as pole dancer. The only time they were together in their children’s life were birthdays, and the Michael’s last birthday was the most awful and hilarious one. They laughed in unison suddenly. Kent coughed finally.

“I am not sure if it is better than being a male pole dancer. Where did he learn so much about pole dancing?”

“YouTube, I guess.” Joe’s voice still carried the trace of his laughter.

“Oh, that’s nice. What are the jewelleries your daughter have? Who knows what kind of jewelleries Gabriel has? She is spoiled by everyone. I can only say she doesn’t have diamonds.”

Joe felt his cheeks blushed. “I...”

Kent looked at him exasperatedly. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“I might have bought a heart shaped pendant for her birthday.” He confessed.

“She is only five years old, you shouldn’t buy diamonds for her.”

“I assure you the diamond is very tiny.”

“How tiny?”

“Not so tiny. Sorry.” Joe admitted sheepishly.

Kent sighed. He didn’t want to love him, but when Joe shown he cared about their children, Emerson only felt his unrequited love and he didn’t know how he could react.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all kudos, and comments:))

“Father!” Gabrielle screamed in joy. She outstretched her hands as Joe hugged and lifted her.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Joe tightened his arms unconsciously. He kissed her hair.

“How is my beautiful daughter today?” He murmured.

“I don’t want to eat broccoli.” Her voice was commanding, Joe couldn’t stop his smile. She wiggled a little in his arms and looked at him with her blue eyes. 

“Did you ask it to your daddy?”

“He said I have to.”

“Sorry darling, but if he said you have to eat broccoli, then you have to eat it.” Joe had realized a long time ago children were the masters of manipulation, especially their daughter Gabrielle. “Where is your brother?”

“He is in the greenhouse with Aunt Kay.” Joe lowered her down, holding her hand.

Michael was not the friendly and amiable child anymore. He treated everyone with distance, and Joe was afraid of his son was carrying the same problematic genes. He could see his son wasn’t happy, but he didn’t know how he would help him. Kent never mentioned about the distance. Was it only for him? Joe didn’t like the idea. He was trying to be a good alpha father, however, he knew whatever he did, it wouldn’t be enough in the eyes of his children. They wanted something he couldn’t give.

“Joe!” Aunt Kay’s voice echoed in the greenhouse.

She was tall, elegant and strict. Joe had raised by her rules when his mother had lost her connection with the world. Kay and Commander Anderson didn’t have a son. They had three girls, and Joe had been the answer of her praying for a son. Joe had needed a guide, and a mother. He had accepted her presence in his life, he hadn’t realized his accepting alienating his biological mother. He had never questioned her authority during his life, not until he had had his own children. Not until an omega named Emerson Kent entered his life. He was aware of Kent and Kay didn’t get along. Kay believed in old traditions. She thought an omega without a proper bond shouldn’t have any rights, and their children would only raise by the alpha father’s clan. First time in his life, Joe had been firm and stubborn. They had not argued, however, Kay clearly stated she had been disturbed by the situation.

Having children of his own had caused some kind of enlightenment for him, his mother had once accused Kay for stealing her child. Now, Joe understood what she had really meant, he couldn’t bare the idea of someone would take his children, raise as their own.

Michael didn’t turn to meet him, he was still lingering. Kay poked his shoulder gently. “Michael, your father is here. Say hello to your father.”

Michael shrugged without a word. Gabrielle was getting restless, she shared a unique relationship with her brother. They were both alphas and they were extremely intelligent. She could understand him even if she was 5 years old. Aunt Kay didn’t realize they needed to talk. She had to do something to leave them alone.

“Can we make a cake Aunt Kay?” She asked innocently. Aunt Kay was probably not as dense as Gabrielle thought because she held her hand and smiled.

“We can make a cake for your father.”

Joe waited until they were alone in the greenhouse. “Michael...”

“Where is dad?” Joe startled by the question.

“He is in his home.”

“Why?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Why is he in his home?” Michael asked stubbornly. Joe felt his chest tightened when he returned. His big dark brown eyes stared at him, he was the exact little copy of Kent.

“He needs rest.”

“I want to see him.” Michael was agitated, he was almost crying.

“Michael...” Joe wanted to touch him, but he wasn’t sure about his reaction. “We shouldn’t bother him at the weekend. We are going to visit museums. I am sure you will like it.”

“I...want to...see my daddy.” Joe didn’t know what he should do when he was starting to cry. He knelt in front of his son, touching his face with his hand.

“What is wrong Michael?” He asked softly.

Michael sobbed, shaking. “Anna...Anna said my dad will die because he is a sinner.”

Joe stiffened in anger. “Who is she?”

“She is in my class. She said he is bad. Is it true father? When an omega left his mate, is he a sinner?”

“No.” Joe said firmly. “Don’t believe her. He didn’t leave me, it’s complicated.”

“How?” Michael said, confused.

Joe hated himself as he was lying to his son. “We tried, but we failed Michael. Your dad is a good man, and a good omega.”

“She said no one loves an omega like him.”

“I don’t know what kind of a family, she is living in, but she is wrong.  I was the happiest man when you were born, and I was happy to having a child with your dad.”

“Can we see him today? Please, I want to see my dad.” Joe smiled, he pulled his son into his arms.

“Why not? He will be surprised.”

Xxxxxxxx

It was a silent weekend for Kent. His flatmates were not in the house. Shelagh went to her sister’s wedding while Arthur went to a conference. He was reading a book when the door knocked. He found himself with a full of arms trying to hug him in a minute.    

“Daddy!” Gabrielle wrapped her arms around his legs. He froze as he realized Joe was with them.

“I am sorry,” Joe apologized shyly. “They wanted to see you.”

“It’s OK.” He muttered.

Gabrielle and Michael never visited his flat. She looked around curiously. “Is this your home, daddy?”

“Yes, darling.”

“It is small.” Michael said. His eyes were at Joe’s as if he accused him.

“It is small but there are chocolate chips on the kitchen counter.” Emerson smiled.

Gabrielle’s eyes brightened. “Where is the kitchen?”

“There.” Kent pointed to the yellow coloured door. He watched them as they ran for invading. “What happened?”

“Michael. One of his classmates said something bad about us.”

“Bad?”

“Being a bad alpha and omega since we’re separated.”

“Oh,” Kent muttered.

“Kent...I think we should tell them to truth.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

Michael sighed like an adult. “So you had never been lovers?” Kent squeezed his hand lightly as Joe nodded. They were sitting on the sofa. It wasn’t easy, but they survived the worst part. Michael and Gabrielle had listened them in silence. Joe was thankful since his children had never been noisy.

“Do you love us?” Gabrielle asked, her voice was trembling.

“We do love you, both of you.” Kent said. “Nothing can change this.”

“There is a meeting in next week.” Michael said thoughtfully. “Ms Conall said everyone’s parents have to come. What will you do?”

“We will go.” Kent said firmly. Joe looked at him restlessly.

His relationship with Kent had shaken after Morgan Lamb’s death. He had reprimanded Kent because of her, and months later he’d realized Kent could have been right. He couldn’t step back now. He had felt something to Morgan, what's bothering him was the idea of betraying. His children would think he had betrayed him.

“I am thirsty.” Gabrielle declared. Kent smiled as he stood up.

“Orange juice?” She nodded eagerly.

“If you don’t do something, he’ll go.” Michael murmured when they were alone.

“Sorry?” Joe stared at him, he squirmed a little, but he didn’t avert his eyes.

“I’ve heard it. Aunt Erica asked whether he would agree to go to Spain with her.”

“What was his reply?” His voice was strained.

“He said not before the agreement is made.” Michael shaped the words carefully. He was trying to remember the exact words. “Would he really leave us?”

“I don’t think so.” Joe said coldly.

Michael bit his lower lip. “You will not let him to see us, will you?”

“If he would go...yes, I won’t allow him to see you.”

“What if we will want to see him?” Michael challenged.

Joe wasn’t sure whether he was proud of his son or not. They were in dangerous waters. Joe was an alpha with undeniable instincts, challenging his authority wasn’t a smart move. However, his son was an alpha too. Joe could see their future would be a colourful one.

“I am your alpha parent. You should do whatever I say.” He said calmly.

“What is going on?” Kent appeared with a glass full with orange juice, frowning. Michael looked he was ready to cry, and Joe seemed angry.

“What is this thing about Spain?” Joe asked harshly.  

“Sorry, daddy.” Michael muttered when Kent glanced at him.

“It is OK, Michael. Could you leave us alone for a moment? Gabby is in the kitchen.”

Michael nodded in silence. He sobbed a little when he was walking.

“Talk.” Joe said curtly.

“Erica has received an offer from a museum in Spain. You probably doesn’t know, but I have a degree in art history, and the museum said they would gladly accept an art historian.”

“When would you tell me?”

“I still don’t decide. I don’t want to break our agreement.”

“To hell with the agreement.” Joe yelled in anger. Emerson winced. “Give me a straight answer, Kent. Would you go?”

“I am not sure.” He ran his hand through his dark curls, sitting tiredly on the sofa. “I know you, I cannot see my children again?”

“I...” Joe blinked suddenly. He didn’t want him to go, but he also didn’t want to do something to change it. He was stuck in the middle of two decisions. “What would you do if you were me, Kent? I gave you the rights no one had ever given to an omega.”

“I am grateful, Sir.”

“Don’t call me Sir when we are with our children. I am not an alpha hungry for power.” Joe was furious.

Kent sighed. “You can visit me in the summers.”

“You want to go?” Joe hated himself as he realized his voice was reflecting his disappointment.

“I don’t want to leave my children, but it is a great opportunity.”

Joe couldn’t ask what about me. You also would leave me, but he hadn’t a right to ask, had he? “I can’t allow. I am sorry, but I can’t. You should choose either your children or Spain.”

Kent laughed in pain. “I know, Joe. I know.”

Gabrielle nudged her brother with her elbow. Michael looked he was pleased with himself. It was disturbing. Michael usually had this expression on his face whenever he did something make their father angry.

 “What did you do?” She hissed.

“I told father, dad wants to go to Spain.”

“Dad wants to go to Spain?” She said in shock.

Michael waved his hand non-chalantly. “Actually, he doesn’t, but our father is an idiot and he would assume he wants to go.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Dad would be angry with him. He will decide to go, then we would cry like babies until father will tell him not to go. Dad likes father very much.”

“I know.” Gabrielle said smugly. “He likes him, too.”

Michael frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Wait and see.” Gabrielle smiled. “I have an idea.”

XXXXXXXXXX  
Michael was pretending to sleep as Gabrielle chatted with their father. He’d approved her plan, it was a good one, very sneaked one if he might say so.   
“Michael said dad wants to go to Spain.”  
“Really? Your brother is talking too much.”  
“Is dad going to Spain with Miguel?” She asked innocently.  
Joe’s fingers tightened on the wheel. “For God’s sake, who is Miguel?”  
“He is his neighbour. He wants to flirt with him.”  
Joe almost choked on his cough. “How do you know?”  
“Miguel gave him flowers, you give flowers when you want to date. He is Spanish, and he is an artist.”  
“Am I raising spooks? Why do I not like your admiring tone in your voice?”  
Michael smiled in his pretended sleep. Gabrielle was the ruthless one in the duo. “He is a painter, father.” She said in dream. “He is really handsome.”  
“You are too young to say handsome.” He said curtly.  
“I’ve thought you and dad would be together, but you said you’d never been lovers. Does it release him to love someone else? I like Miguel.”  
Yes, Gabrielle was the ruthless one.


	3. Chapter 3

“I guess we need to talk.” Miles said. “What is wrong with you, boss?”

“I am fine, really fine.” Joe massaged his temples. “Nothing is wrong with me.”

“Why did you snap everyone through the week? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. Why is it always being my fault!”

“Do you really need to ask? Now, tell me.”

“Kent has a lover.” He blurted out. He leaned back to his chair in bewilderment. “No, I should say he has a neighbour really likes him.”

“Do you have any feelings for him?”

“I am not gay!”

“Then why did you choose him as an omega parent?”

“I didn’t choose him, it wasn’t my choice.” Joe said coldly.

“So why are you restless? He doesn’t have a registration. He is a free man like you. He could choose whatever he wants.”

“I don’t want him to choose another man.” Chandler was shocked as the words rushed out from his mouth.

“Joe...” Miles said sternly. “He is the omega parent of your children, he is important in your children’s life, but he is not a toy. Do whatever you want, just don’t break his heart. He does not deserve it.”

Joe grimaced. “I don’t know what should I do.” He confessed softly. “I don’t want him to go, I don’t want him to flirt with another man, but I don’t want to do for something either! What is wrong with me, Miles?”

Miles sighed. “You are in love, DI Chandler.”

“For God’s sake...”

“He likes you too.” Miles grinned. “Come on, Sir. Why don’t you ask him for a date?”

“Do you think he will accept it?”

“I was a beta trying to date with an alpha. I used my niece. We went to a movie, she was an evil little thing. She talked about my awful sides through the night, but at the end...I got the girl.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Ask your children’s help, Joe. I am sure they would love to help you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I still prefer Miguel.”

Snarling to your own daughter wasn’t a good move so Joe tightened his hand on the mirror. “You only have me.”

“Not a good choice.” Michael murmured. “You are a police officer but he is an artist.”

“Will you help me or not?” Now, it was the time for snarling. Michael and Gabrielle seemed they were unaffected.

“We will help you, but we want something.”

“What?” Joe turned to her, hissing.

“You will go to a honeymoon...with us...to Hawaii.”

“I will not go to a honeymoon with my children. You are too dangerous for the sake of our relationship.” Michael laughed, Joe stared at him sternly. “I mean it Michael.”

“You should kiss him at the end, father.” Gabrielle said.

His hand stilled on his tie. “You shouldn’t known anything about kissing.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Kiss him or we will ruin the night.”

“Are you threatening me Michael?” Joe asked calmly. Gabrielle looked at them in alarm.

“Is it bad when I want my parents to be together?” Michael asked. Joe sat down on the bed, sighing desperately.

“Michael, do you hate me?”

Micheal’s eyes widened. “No!”

“Then why are you treating me so bad?”

“Because...because I want you to love my dad, but you don’t!”

“How do you know? You never asked my opinion. Did you ask your dad?” Michael shook his head. “What if he doesn’t love me?”

Gabrielle took a deep breath as Michael stiffened. “Have you two ever realized your dad doesn’t have to love me?”

“Daddy doesn’t love you?” Gabrielle asked. They both looked shaken.

“You are both alphas, you have priveleges over the others but it doesn’t mean that you could force someone to love you.”

“But Aunt Kay said...” Joe cut her words.

“Your dad does not have to love me or obey me because he is an omega, and I am an alpha. He didn’t lie when he said we both loved you, but I won’t allow you to force him to do something he doesn’t want. At the end of the night, if he doesn’t want to be with me, it will be the end. Do I make myself clear?”

Joe was afraid of for a moment when his children didn’t react. Gabrielle finally patted his hand in understanding.

“Don’t worry father. Dad loves you, but you have to promise to kiss him.”

Michael groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe kissed him at the end of the night, and he wasn’t kissing him because his children ordered. He kissed him because he wanted it. Kent’s lips curved into a smile under his. He managed to save himself from the kiss, he still was smiling.

“Whose idea was it?”

“The kiss or the night?”

“The kiss.”

“Gabrielle’s. She forced me to do it.”

“Do you like it?”

“Hımm. They are the worst.”

Kent laughed in joy. “She is a good girl.”

“She is our little devil. Kent...don’t go...Don’t leave us.”

Kent placed his head on Joe’s chest, his hands curling on it. “I wanted to be someone.”

“You are someone. You are detective constable Emerson Kent. You are a good officer.”

“Thank you.” Kent breathed. “Am I being an bad omega because of it?”

Joe wrapped his arm around his waist. “You are my children’s dad, and you are my hard-working constable. Which one should I choose?”

Emerson tried to laugh. “You are as bad as like her.”

“I need an answer. Which one should I choose?”

“You could choose whatever you want.”

“Do you know my children’s dad? He’s beautiful, dark hair and dark eyes. My son does look like him.  He’s also the most hard working officer I’ve ever met, but I am chosing my children’s dad. Please tell me, you don’t hate me, Kent.”

“I don’t hate you.” Kent sighed. “I suppose you can’t change your nature. Why did you invite me? Were they insisted?”

“I invited you because I wanted it. I want to kiss you now, may I?”

The kiss was quick, brushing their lips. It was nice, no it was wonderful when their kiss deepened as Joe’s arms tightened around his waist. Joe leaned his forehead into his, smiling.

“I am not going to lie to my daughter when I say I kiss your dad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggles of being together and having children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all reads, comments, bookmarks and kudos.

A call from their children’s school was the prominent nightmare for parents. The headmaster called Joseph, and they were summoned by him. He didn’t explain why he needed their presence, but it wasn’t anything related to Michael’s health. Kent was restless as Joe was driving the car, he looked calmer than him. Kent wasn’t so sure about it because his lips turned into a firm line while his face slightly blushed.

“Michael is a good boy.” Kent said slowly.

“The headmaster had never called my parents because of me.”

“Then your parents were lucky. We don’t know what he did.”

Joe didn’t reply back. Not a good sign.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe knew the man since the school was his _alma mater_ , however Kent saw him for the first time. He hated the headmaster immediately, Claude Appleton II. He didn’t like the arrogant tone in his voice. He didn’t like how he talked about his son. Joe was spending so much money for the school. Kent strongly suspected the school was worth it. The headmaster was an old school, he didn’t look at him as if he wasn’t there. Kent also didn’t like how he treated Joe.

“The problem is Michael provoked the other boy until he pushed him. I never expected such a behaviour from your son, Joseph.”

Kent watched Joe carefully as he brushed a non-existent particle of dust on the fabric of his coat. His long fingers twitched on the fabric for a second. “Is he suspended?”

“Not today. There are eye witnesses. Michael was reprimanded.”

“You don’t know whether he provoked the boy or not, do you? It’s why you couldn’t suspend him. If those witnesses said something about provoking, then you should have punished Michael too.” Emerson said coldly.

“Kent...” Joe muttered in panic.

“Is he the omega parent of him?” Claude looked like scandalized as Joe tensed.

Claude and Kay were friends. He would complain about Kent, and Michael. Joe would hear it for years. Claude wasn’t the most favourite people of Uncle Keith’s at least. Joe didn’t blame Kent since he was furious. Emerson Kent wasn’t a breeder, he was the man Joseph Chandler kissed. He was the man he respected him as a police officer. The realizing of he didn’t have to agree with Claude resulted with shock, and unbearable anger. Kent was right. Michael might have provoked the other kid, he was capable of it, yet Claude didn’t know if he did it or not. He was trying to manipulate him to do something Joe would most likely regret it later. He had seen it. His old headmaster had assumed Joe was weak, easy to manipulate like his biological alpha father. Joseph Chandler was not his father. He was not Uncle Keith either.

“May I suggest..?” His words interrupted by Joe, standing up suddenly.

“Where is my son?”

Joe always had a clear expression on his face, he couldn’t hide whatever he was thinking. It was dangerous. Kent looked at him, confused by his behaviour.

“You should listen to my advice.”

Claude smiled, and Kent felt coldness in his chest. The smile did not belong to a strict, but good-hearted old teacher. It belonged to a bitter, sinister man. Kent couldn’t have known, his nickname was “Termite” in Joe’s school days. _Termite would wilt your soul._

 “Where is Michael?” Joe asked stubbornly.

“He is in the detention room. I don’t want to contact with Keith, but I can’t ignore the incident. I will have to inform him.”

It was a threat, simple and clear. Joe blinked against his blatant move. Kent also stood up in anger. Joe extended his hand to touch Kent’s elbow, to stop him to say anything could use by Claude in the future. “Please do it.” He said calmly. “We want to see our son.”

Kent felt an odd satisfaction, and pride. It was a kind of rebellion. Joseph Chandler was living in a world where the limits were always drawn by others. He took a risk for his son, and Kent was grateful.

Claude shook his head as if he had been hurt. “As you wish, Joseph.”

Joe could say something, he stopped himself when saw the concerned expression on Kent’s face. “Thank you, Sir.” Claude seemed he didn’t appease, but he knew he would have a better chance to bother Joe with Kay. The headmaster nodded briefly.

When they were in the dimly lighted corridor, Joe leaned slightly to him, pulling his car keys from the pocket of his coat. “Detention room is the end of the way. We fetch Michael, and I don’t want to talk to him until we are on the road. Don’t ask anything, don’t allow Michael to talk to me. OK?”

Kent narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Chandler laughed harshly. “I am angry Kent, really angry. I need some time to think, and I can’t think straight when I am still angry with Michael. Do it for me, please.”

“Are you angry with my son?” Kent asked incredulously. “Did you not see how he treated me? I am not...”

“I am angry to _our_ son.” He suddenly paused, looking around and shoved Kent into a narrow room. He closed the door behind them. Their shoulders brushed. It looked like a janitor’s room storing cleaning products. Kent shivered lightly. Joe’s eyes were dark blue now, silence before the storm. “You are an omega.”

Joe placed his finger on his lips as Kent opened his mouth. “What he did there was extremely dangerous, Kent. I am not from a wolf clan like you, we are different. I am a cat originated. If a young male challenges my authority, I strongly feel to punish him or remove him from my side.”

Kent removed his hand from his chin. He stiffened in anger. “He is just a child!”

Joe closed his eyes, slowly breathing. “I know. Claude only does that when he thinks his victim is weak to control himself. I saw it in the past. I am angry because he thinks I am weak, I am angry with Michael because he put me in this position. I don’t want to break his heart, I don’t want to yell to him.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt my son.”

Kent nodded silently. Joe tucked Kent’s head under his chin, holding him closely against him. Kent’s scent had a calming effect on him. Emerson hesitantly wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel his warmth, the smell of his aftershave, Joseph Chandler’s unique scent as an alpha. This undeniable, vicious instinct coded in his genes. It's ingrained into their DNA when his ancestors decided to mimic felines. Joe rubbed his face in his hair. It was an unconscious move, but it disturbed Kent. Joseph Chandler wanted to leave his scent on him.

“Joe...Are you OK?” Emerson asked slowly.

Joe pulled himself back with a sigh. “I am fine. We can go.”

Kent crossed his way, looking at him firmly. “We will have to find him a new school.”

“My OCD, the walls around me, my distance, they are the results of my genes, Kent. Michael has the same genes. Here is for children from cat-mimic clans.”

“He inherited half of his genome from me like Gabrielle. If you think I could leave my son in his hands again, you are wrong.”

Joe lifted his hands in surrender. His head was throbbing, and there was no balm in his pockets. He had forgotten it on the desk when Claude called them. Emerson wisely stepped back when he realized it wasn’t the time for argument.  

“We’ll talk later.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joseph didn’t start the engine. They were sitting in the car in an awkward silence. He controlled Michael from the mirror. “Put your seatbelt on, young man.” Joe warned as Emerson sighed internally. He only hoped Michael wouldn’t do something to make him angry. Joe looked he was in control, the only sign was the slight tremor in his right hand.

“We are not moving.”

“We are not going to move until you put it on.” Emerson said sharply.

It was the tone, Michael looked at Emerson with widened eyes. He just realized his omega parent wouldn’t do any favour to him today. He grimaced, but he did it as what they said.

“Finally.” Joe snorted.

“Aren’t we go?”

“Not yet.” Joseph replied. “Could you please tell us why you’re reprimanded?”

Michael crossed his arms on his chest, sulking. “I didn’t do anything. He pushed me.”

“Did you taunt him to do it?” Michael bit his lower lip. It wasn’t easy to tell a lie to your omega parent.

“I was angry.” Michael finally confessed.

“Why?” Joe asked softly.

“Tony told my friends you’re incompetent. You failed to catch the Ripper. There was a paper in his hand.”

“What is wrong with today’s children?” Joe rubbed the bridge of his nose. “First Anna, now Tony.”

“He didn’t fail, Michael. He saved Skip’s life.”  Kent was desperately wanting to touch him, easing the frown between those light coloured eyebrows, telling him everything would be alright. Kent carefully studied his stern profile. Joe always reminded him a Roman soldier. Ready to fight, but he also appreciated the order.

“So you decided to defend my honour. Thank you, do you mind if I say your way is a little bit sneaky, and not good?”

“The Termite would have punished me if I kicked him.” Michael grinned.

 “Oh God...” Joe laughed. “They are still using it?”

“Who is the termite?” Emerson looked at them, bemused.

“Claude Appleton or The Termite.” Joe grinned back.

“You are encouraging him.” Kent said hurriedly.

“I am just allowing him to enjoy his glory, I am not sure he would be that most joyous while he is trying to explain why I decided to change his school to Uncle Keith.”

Michael seemed horrified, but Kent leaned into his side to kiss his cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Scotch?” Commander Anderson offered.

Joe lifted his head, smiling. He crossed his legs. “Yes, please.”

“Claude called me, he was furious.”

Joe shrugged as he took the crystal cut glass had filled with amber coloured liquid. “He must be.”

“Do you really want to hear what he said about you and Kent?”

“I think I can guess. He doesn’t know I am nearly an asexual man suffering from obsessive compulsive disorder.”

“I am concerned about the almost part.” Commander resisted his need to sigh. “Could you not find a feline omega? You did your duty. You are free.”

“I am a very particular man, Sir. Kent knows me so he can bear, and deal with my problems better than anyone else in the world. It is easier with him.” Then he corrected himself. “Life is easier with him.”

“Did Michael really do it?”

Joe sipped his drink, it burned his throat, giving him some warmth. “Yes. He said he did it because the boy told everyone I am incompetent. He was trying to defend his alpha father.”

“He is seven, Joe. It is too early for him to show this kind of aggression. You could be his alpha father, but I am the alpha leader of our clan. Claude has some connections, and he is not a nice man.”

“Michael was reprimanded as the situation required. I am sure he would be more careful in the future.”

“What did you decide?”

“Kent doesn’t want him to sent Enbridge anymore, so I should find somewhere better.”

“If you need my help, I am here.”

Joe rose out his chair, he neatly placed the glass on the table. He straightened his tie. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You are formed your pride, Joe. I’ve been watching your progress in years.”

“What progress?” He laughed in bewilderment.

“You found your betas, you found your omega, you have cubs. You have the sentinel and a keeper. Leader, helper, breeder, keeper and sentinel, and the cubs joy of his pride. You revived the Chandler pride again, then your pride will turn into a clan in years, it is time to cut your ties with us.”

“Are you rejecting me?” Joe froze.

“No. You should be careful, son. Every birth is painful. There will always enemies at your gate, men like Claude, little sinister shits. Females like my mate whom they don’t like the idea of changing. I’ll always be by your side. I am proud of you, Joe. Your pride had lost their position when your father died and Jake didn’t want it, but you formed a more powerful pride than him.”

Joe swallowed, without making eye contact. It seemed the colours of the carpet was interesting. “Thank you for the support, Uncle Keith.”

“Where are they now?”

“They are in my flat.”

“Go back to your family DI Chandler, they are waiting you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are we going to die from hunger?” Gabrielle asked innocently.

“Go watch Frozen. Michael, help your sister with the TV.” Kent didn’t turn back, he was busy looking at something edible in the fridge.

Michael moaned. “Not Frozen. Not again.”

“I don’t want to watch Frozen.”

Kent turned back this time in worry. “Are you sick, dear?” Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him.

“No. I just don’t want to. Can I watch Sherlock?”

“Sherlock? Why?” Kent frowned. He didn’t know when he was going to have a heart attack because of them, but he was sure they were really enjoying themselves for now.

“I like the man playing him. Father likes him too.” Gabrielle declared proudly as Michael winced. He pinched her arm to silence her, she growled and hit him in the back of his head.

Kent huffed a little, he wasn’t affected by the play. “Well, there is that, children and fools tell the truth. I have to inform we are going to die from hunger since your so cool father doesn’t have anything edible in his poor fridge. No, you can’t watch Sherlock Holmes. It is not suitable for 5 years old.”

“If it is not suitable to me how do I know?” She said with an immaculate timing.

“Oh, this is good.” Emerson smiled evilly. “Tell me my little informer, what do you exactly know?”

Michael shook his head quickly while he was throwing if looks could kill stare at her. “Nothing, dad. Really.”

“Cough it up guys.” Emerson warned.

“We watched all episodes, Dad.” Gabrielle said enthusiastically. “I said I like him, father said he is handsome.”

Michael objected immediately. “He didn’t say handsome, he said he is a good detective.”

“He said he is handsome.” Gabrielle answered back stubbornly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

His phone vibrated, he smiled at the screen as he scrolled down the message. It was a long shopping list from Kent. They disrupted his _everything should be neat and tidy_ world, but it was worth it. Joe collected clothes for Michael and Gabrielle, and their must be needed to survive items such as Gabrielle’s reindeer toy, Sven and Michael’s black pyjamas that a huge Darth Vader mask was printed on it. He also didn’t forget their favourite story book. Aunt Kay denied to talk to him, so Claude should have reached her too. In the past, Joe had refrained from upsetting her. He didn’t feel that uncomfortable urge anymore. Joe didn’t know if it was good or not.

Kent also needed clothes, and toiletries. He wasn’t very good at guessing other peoples sizes. Kent was smaller than him. He could do some shopping, but it was better to stay in the safe waters. Joe went to Kent’s flat, with the help of his flatmate Shelagh, he gathered what Kent would need for a few days. Shelagh also warned him coldly, if he would break his heart, she would kill him. He believed her. She had the air of Celtic warrior queens.

He was wandering in long aisles in the market as he thought how much his life changed in years. How much he wanted for the future, Joe added a bottle of wine, and some snacks for the adults. His life was complicated, but thinking about his own pride gave him a bit self-assurance.

Joe placed the bags in the trunk absent-mindedly. He checked his watch. It was four in the afternoon, but the darkness slowly starting to set. He had still time to let Claude know what he really thought about him.

He climbed the driver seat, neatly placed his hand on the wheel. Joe stared at the outside. The car park was empty, most of the lights didn’t work. He thought about his childhood, had he been afraid of Claude? Probably, but he had been lucky because of Uncle Keith. Claude didn’t have enough rank to mess around with him directly. Why was he enjoying acting like this?

_His mind whispered softly. “Because he was jealous of what he didn’t have. He believes he should have had those, but he hadn’t. Envy is a dangerous thing, it is a sin.”_

_“Lust is a sin too.” Joe counterpointed._

_“So we don’t have to worry about on the subject, do we?” The whisper in his mind said sarcastically._

He shook his head. He fumbled with the keys as his phone vibrated again. When he read the text, he groaned. The little she devil, she must have blurted out his innocent comment about Sherlock.

_“Poirot is a better detective than Sherlock.”_

He typed his reply quickly. _“You are a good detective too. Am I forgiven?”_

_“Am I handsome too?”_

_“Tell her she lose her all priorities on the DVD shelf.”_

_“She wants a dog.”_

Chandler started to cough. _“I could die from a germ phobia if I find a dog hair on my coat.”_

_“Don’t worry. She assured me to germs are good for immunity.”_

Joe laughed in a low voice. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone knocked the rear window. Two uniformed coppers were waiting next to his car. A tall, broad shouldered man, and a nervous looking young woman. He frowned, did something happen? He rolled down the window.

“Yes, officers?”

“Are you alright, Sir?” He blinked against the question. “You are staying in your car for fifteen minutes.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize. I was texting with my...” He paused in hesitance. What Kent was to him? His partner, omega parent of his children, his colleague, what? He cleared his throat. “...my mate. Sorry.”

The taller one nodded. “Would you please open the trunk, Sir?”

“What? Why?” However, he did open the trunk anyway. It was instinctive. Even if he didn’t know why they were here, he just wanted to help them. Young woman went to back of his car, Joe heard the rustles of nylons.

“May I see some ID?” Joe took a deep breath.

“I am DI Joseph Chandler, my badge is in the inner pocket of my coat.”

“Take it please, slowly.” Joe nodded. He carefully took his badge from his pocket, and extended to him. She closed the trunk, and appeared beside her partner.

“We are sorry to disturb you, Sir.” He gave the badge back to him after he checked. “But the place turned into a charming point for dealers and junkies in the last years.”

“No need to apologize. You are doing your job. What are your names?”

“PC Brad Redhouse and PC Ivy Rubin, Sir.”

“You are good officers, PC Redhouse.” Joe smiled without realizing.

“Thank you, Sir. Drive safe.”

Joe nodded, he closed the window. He had given up visiting Claude. He wanted to see his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has an intimate scene between Chandler and Kent, not explicit.

Chandler was used to live in a quiet environment, there was always background noises with children. When he was alone he made his dinner in order, and he consumed in certain ways. They continuously bumped each other while Kent and he were making the dinner. Michael and Gabrielle were getting in their way with their never enduring questions, and wishes.

He was little annoyed while Gabrielle whined about eating vegetables as Michael questioned every ingredient of their food. Kent looked calm as if he was deaf, wasn’t hearing all those flippant comments or the loud laughters. He didn’t want to argue with them, but he needed a bit silence. He cringed in his chair when Gabrielle smeared tomato sauce on her shirt. Kent only made a low inexplicable sound.

Joe glanced at his watch. They still had an hour, they were going to bed at nine o’clock. Then, he and Kent had to clean the kitchen, washing the dishes, tidying the house, doing the laundry, preparing for the school. He wondered how those cohabiting parents found time for sex, or just drinking some tea. It seemed to living together was an exhausting experience. Joe had realized a long time ago, parental believing of the children didn’t do anything that we didn’t want to was a big illusion. They did always whatever they wanted to. A person like him, with so many problems that he needed to control everything in his life, a real relationship and children could be a nightmare since controlling emotions in a familial dynamics might be resulted in complete disaster.

Adaptation and acceptance were the hardest challenges Joe had ever faced with it. It wasn’t easy for a man had severe OCD. His strict control of his emotions slipped a long time ago when he realized his feeling for Kent was more than a friendship. The problem was Joe’s life had planned before his birth, he had spent all of his life to please someone, first his father, then his godfather. His wishes had never been considered by others until a man who had huge brown eyes gave him a piece of chalk with a shy smile on his face. Kent had stayed with him after the shift, he had collected the garbages just because he had realized what Chandler had really been doing before he left the station.

He startled as Michael lightly kicked his leg. He was sitting next to him. Joe frowned against the amount of leftovers in his plate. His son inherited his height from Joe’s side, he was taller than his age group, and he was as thin as a weed. Joe didn’t want to worry, but Michael was a picky eater while Gabrielle ate everything, even if she fussed about vegetables. Her plate was clean, her T-shirt was hopeless.

“What?”

Michael sighed as if he was an adult and Joe was the clueless child. “Which school am I going to?”

“Oh. Is there a school you want particularly go?”

Michael’s big brown eyes brightened. “Really? Can I really go anywhere I want?”

“I might not afford somewhere more expensive than Enbridge.”

Michael looked thoughtful for a moment. “OK. I think Adrien’s new school is not an expensive one.”

“It’s a good school.” Emerson interjected. “Adrien is my uncle’s son. Do you remember him?”

Joe vaguely remembered the red haired boy from the agreement meetings. Members of his pack had approached him in clear suspicion. Joe didn’t accuse them, they had every right to question his motives. Kent’s maternal uncle, Peter, whom he had shockingly flaming red hair in the sea of dark haired wolf-alikes was the most sceptical one. He had asked several questions that even a Family Inspector could have been envied his inquisition skills.

“I’ll search it.” Joe muttered.

“Am I going to school tomorrow?”

Joe and Kent glanced at each other. “It’s not a good idea, Michael.” Joe said finally. “We will find you a new school as soon as possible.”

“Then what I am going to do when you are at work?” Michael murmured.

“You don’t need to worry. You are going to stay with your aunt tomorrow.”

“Can I stay too?” Gabrielle asked eagerly. “I want to stay with them.”

“Why not?” Kent smiled. “Now, help me to clear the table younglings.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe leaned against the door frame with a glass of wine in his hand, watching them. He smiled unconsciously. Kent didn’t realize he was in there. He and the children comfortably settled in the bed under the thick duvet. Joe was mesmerized by the sight. Those uncontrollable dark curls framed his face, there was a book in his hands. Kent’s pale skin became almost translucent under the soft light. Joe shifted the position of his right leg restlessly. He wanted to kiss him, and he ought to wait until Michael and Gabrielle were going to sleep.

Kent’s voice changed according to the pace of the story’s rhythm. When he reached the end, it was almost a whisper.

_“My heart is aching,” Tiger said to the bear. “Can I find my wolf again?”_

_“I’ll help you, Princess Tiger.” The bear said. “We will find your wolf.”_

Gabrielle sighed in her sleep. Michael yawned, closing eyes. “I hope she found him. Did she find him, dad?”

“Yes,” Kent replied firmly. “She found her wolf, and they lived happily ever after.” He ran through his hand through Michael’s soft hair. Michael always asked the same question at the end, and Emerson always had the same answer.

He lifted his head, and his gaze met with Joe’s. He was just standing there with a glass of wine in his hand, looking at them. Something in the expression of his handsome face tightened Kent’s throat. It was a longing for a lost childhood. Joe should have missed his real parents, but no one had given him a chance to express his feelings.

“Are they sleeping?” He asked in a low voice. Kent nodded silently. “Wine?”

“Please.” Kent muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent took the glass of wine, he was sitting on the bed, curling his legs under him. Joe brought the wine glasses in the bedroom. Michael and Gabrielle were sleeping in the guest room. If they had stayed in his little flat, Emerson didn’t know where they were sleeping. Joe’s flat was bigger than his.

He had another TV in his bedroom, so they could watch together. The excuse was weak, but the attempt was flattering. Kent accepted without a comment. He watched Chandler as he locked the door, too much precaution for watching TV. They probably wouldn’t go further than kissing. However, he was trying, and Kent was appreciated.

Joe sat beside him, leaving a precise gap between them. Emerson was a little bit disappointed, but it was the first time DI Chandler looked he was ready for opening himself since he had been known him.

Joe stared blankly at his glass. “I have a brother.” He confessed.

“I didn’t know that.” Kent said slowly.

“We never got along. Jacob is six years older than me.”

“Where is he now?”  

Joseph shrugged indifferently. “I think he is in New York now, working in the UN. I didn’t talk to him for ages.”

“What happened?” Kent was hesitant, he didn’t want to look as he was prying. DI Chandler was a discreet man, he had walls around his personality, and they hadn’t shared anything so much personal in the past.

“Jake was always better than me. Whatever I did, I’d never pleased them, especially for my father. Nothing was enough, even if I worked hard, got excellent marks, or being a well-behaved boy. Something had always been lacking in my father’s eyes. I should have been a perfect, and self-controlled little man for their love, it was my only chance to show I wasn’t the worst one. I’d already developed OCD related rituals when I was seven years old.”

Joe didn’t need his pity, Emerson knew it. Kent smiled to encourage him. He was only feeling his love, his compassion towards this beautiful man, and anger against Joe’s parents. “No one cared about it. One night I got stuck in the ritual, I washed my hands over and over again, but it wasn’t enough. I took the hand scourer from the kitchen, I rubbed my hands until they were bleeding. My mother got mad with me since I smeared blood on her guest towels.”

“Joe...” Kent moved towards to him, touching his shoulder in hesitance.

“We’ve known each other for years, you’ve seen my worst. I am trying to change for the sake of my family, but I can’t change everything about me. It won’t be easy for you, and the children.”

“We know.” Kent said softly. When Joe lifted his arm, it was an invitation. Kent settled himself under his arm, leaning his body into Joe’s solid frame. Chandler wrapped his arm around his waist while Kent was resting his head on his shoulder.

“I wish I could be a different man.”

“I don’t want a different man. I am sure our children don’t want a different father either.”

“You deserve someone better than me, emotionally and sexually.” Joe took a deep breath as he waited Kent’s reply.

Kent placed his hand on Joe’s chest. “It’s enough.”

“What if someday it won’t be enough?”

Kent lifted his head to kiss Joe’s neck, his lips softly brushed the warm skin. “You don’t have to change yourself because of us. Baby steps.”

“Baby steps.” Chandler repeated in relief. “Can we watch Sherlock, DC Kent?”

Kent laughed under his breath. “We can, DI Chandler.”

In his neat and tidy life, making out in his bed wasn’t an option for Joseph Chandler before. It had never been. As a matter of fact that his few past experiences had always taken place somewhere other than his flat.  Kent was the first and only person he could allow to stay in this room. He hoped Kent could understand how hard it was for him, and how much he trusted him.

The kiss was open-mouthed, frantic and wet. Joe was surrendered into this madness several minutes ago. Kent was on top of him, his hips lightly moving on. Kent cupped Joe’s head in his hands, and kissed him, long and very hard. Chandler’s answer was fierce, his hand tangling in dark curls, their tongues clashed.

Joe had always been proud about his calm, and controlled nature, when he heard Kent’s moan, control had been thrown away, and forgotten. He had thought he was incapable of taking pleasure from anything related with sex, but everything was different with Kent. They had developed a friendship which had been tested by agonizing events in the past before they reached this point.

Chandler held Kent’s thighs tightly, and pushed himself against them. Kent paused, breathing heavily. Joe moved again, showing the rhythm. “Like this.” He whispered.

Joe didn’t remember when Kent had dressed off his shirt, but the pale skin of his neck was the most alluring thing he had ever seen in his life. He leaned down to kiss marble white perfection. Kent sighed in pleasure, yet it wasn’t enough for Chandler. He wanted to mark Kent as his own. His Emerson. His omega, part of his pride.

Emerson suddenly stilled as he felt Joe’s teeth on his skin. He gently pushed Joe. Chandler didn’t pull back, he tightened his hold, pressing his body into Kent’s.

“What’s wrong?” He breathed into warm skin, inhaling the sweet scent.

“If you bite too hard, you know what it means.”

“If I want to do it, do you accept it?”

Kent couldn’t speak for a moment. Joe waited in silence, holding him still. He felt slender fingers were stroking his hair slowly. “Yes. I’ll accept it.”

Joe nipped the sweet scented skin lightly. Kent tensed a little, but they moved in unison to find the rhythm again. There was no need to hurry, the lingering feeling was still in between them. An alpha asked to claim his omega, and he accepted it. Kent was rolling his hips lazily between a few thrusts, setting the course of their sail while Joe submitted himself to their route in haze. His hands splayed on Kent’s back, shifting forwards and backwards with him, pulling back and pushing again, finding each other in the middle of the way.

His face still buried into Kent’s neck, hands running along on smooth skin, his back hot and sweaty under Joe’s fingers. Joe was breathing harshly against the skin. He felt Kent placed his hands on his shoulders for protecting their balance. It was so pure, simple, and out of control.

Kent tilted his head back as an invitation. Joe nuzzled the soft skin lightly at first. Kent moaned, and then Joseph Chandler couldn’t see or hear anything, he could only feel the presence of the beautiful man in his arms. Kent felt Joe’s teeth sink into his skin, biting his neck, claiming Kent as his own.

Emerson forced himself not to cry. It was painful, but he knew it was the end, and it was the beginning. His body stiffened as Joe lifted his head, they were close so close. Their mouths met in a ferocious kiss. Kent sighed into their kiss, feeling the wetness on his belly. He was the first one abandoned himself to the end. Joe’s fingers twitched at his back, falling from his edge in a minute later.

They gasped, looking at each other in silence. Joe pressed his hand against the biting mark on Kent’s neck. Kent smiled at him warmly. It was still hurting, but the expression on Joe’s face was worth for the pain. He was happy, and alive, glowing with vividness he had never seen on him.

“That was...that was amazing.” Joe said finally.

Emerson grinned. “And you want to take a shower.”

Joe blushed. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kent kissed his throat, then his chin, his lips. Joe opened his mouth, welcoming him. The waters were still uncharted, but they would learn in time. One day there would be no distance between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe had thought sleeping with someone else wasn’t easy, and he wasn’t wrong. He should learn to compromise for surviving. After he took a shower, changing his clothes, tidying the bathroom, he found Kent on the bed, already showered in the ensuite bathroom, wearing a new shirt. He was reading a book, and Joe couldn’t sleep when the lights were on. He didn’t want to hurt Kent’s feelings so he climbed to bed carefully, thinking about how he would explain it to his mate. When he decided to cover his head with the duvet, Kent turned the lights off. Kent slid under the duvet. Joe listened his slow breathing for a long time in the dark, strangely, he knew he wasn’t sleeping.

“I can’t sleep easily. Reading sometimes helps.” Kent said in a low voice. Joe’s hand rested on his belly, his thumb slowly stroking the thin fabric of his shirt, waiting in silence. He didn’t ask why. You shouldn’t ask a certain question when you knew the answer. “I couldn’t sleep on my stomach before I was striped. I thought it was uncomfortable.”

“I’ve been always slept like this even in my childhood. It was my fault.”

“Don’t blame yourself. I never blamed you. You’ve met my family. My family is not like yours.”

Joe wasn’t sure their conversation should be the right one after a satisfying coupling even if it hadn’t been involved an actual intercourse. It was still sex, wasn’t it? His past experiences, there were few in a pathetic manner, included only leaving, but he was a good listener. His hand slipped under Kent’s shirt, finding the warm skin. He pulled Kent into himself. Kent didn’t object as Joe leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I like your family.”

Kent was feeling the pressure against his side, it was giving him a confidence to go on. Joe was still in the bed, lying beside him, he didn’t run away. “If I wasn’t striped, you never made an agreement with them.”

“I don’t understand.” Joe said, confused.

“They’re proud of me, but it didn’t change the fact that they’re secretly hoping I would find my mate one day, and give them grandchildren as an omega. Whatever they do in their life, an omegas are still a valuable asset for their clan like gemstones. Scratches are reducing the price of a gemstone.”

Joe’s arm tightened around his waist angrily. “You are not an object. I reached your family before Krays case.”

Kent lowered his head to see him in the dark, surprised against his naivete. “An omega is a commodity, Joe. You might reach them before the case, but you had a result after striping. I suppose they thought in their minds, they were saving me. It’s the reason, I couldn’t sleep after striping. I thought I was a discount priced opportunity for you. A deformed object that has no chance of being sold. I couldn’t bear the thought.”

Joe froze, he almost stopped breathing. This conversation would shape their future as mates. Honesty or lying? Which one was the worst? It didn’t meant that lying had always been the wrong option. Lies sometimes saved lives. “Do you want me to be honest?”

Kent didn’t reply back for a moment. “I am an adult, I can live with honesty.”

“It wasn’t my idea. I don’t know what Commander Anderson had in mind when he offered. I wanted it because you’re the only person that I could trust as an omega parent of my child.”

Kent choked. “Then why? Why did you accuse me?”

“Because I was stupid? Even my brain thought you were the mole, my heart still didn’t believe it. Kent...I am not...beside my OCD, I have almost zero sexual drive, I am not sure I am an asexual but it is too hard for me to feel sexual attraction. I am not a virgin, but they were only for the show.” Joe snorted at the end.

“Can you...can you feel something for me?” Kent hated himself when his voice sounded so shaken. Kent had faced with accusations of betrayal, he had reprimanded by Joe because of Morgan Lamb. Mansell and Erica. Nevertheless, the question was the hardest thing he did do.

“I care about you. I like you. I trust you. I sexually attracted to you... in a very strong way. I think you’re beautiful.” Joe was grateful the room was dark, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

Kent couldn’t say, but you didn’t love me while I loved you so much. Whatever Joe was feeling, he chose him as his mate anyway. A dreading, unbearable thought appeared in Kent’s mind.

_“He chose you because he should have known you have been in love with him for years. Everyone in your team knew you’re fancied him. He should have known, Em. You are nothing but a convenience.”_

“You didn’t see the scars.” He said tiredly, he was exhausted, physically and mentally.

Joe’s eyes adjusted the dark, he could see the contours of the smaller frame. He shifted his position carefully to pull Kent under him. He placed his hands both sides on Kent’s head on the pillow, his fingers tangling the curls. It wasn’t easy to kiss a lover in the dark, finding his mouth. He managed it somehow without break anything, a butterfly kiss on those shaped lips. Tender and soft, realizing the salty taste on his tongue. Kent was crying.

“You are my beautiful mate.” Joe whispered. “Nothing can change this. Nothing.”

Kent’s mouth didn’t form the words I didn’t believe you, he only nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe woke up slowly, realizing his arm tightly wrapped around another body, and his leg happily rested between Kent’s legs. His body half covered his mate’s body as if it had its own mind, and wanted to protect him against the world. The details about last night filled his brain. His lips curved into a silent smile. He propped up himself on his elbow, watching and savouring the image in front of his eyes. Kent was still sleeping, his breath was even. His mate. Joe had never thought he would have a mate in one day, but he was in his bed now, and sleeping.

Something about Kent’s skin fascinated the detective inspector. Alabaster was the right word for describing it. Soft, pale, almost translucent in the dim light. Pure. Marble. Complexioned with dark hair. Flawless. Kissable. Joe leaned into kiss his nape. Kent stirred in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up.

Joe carefully removed himself from the bed, trying not to wake Kent up. He padded around the room, collecting the wine glasses, checking his mobile, 6.00 am. The outside was still dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent woke up alone, he didn’t remember where he was for a minute. He wasn’t in his bedroom, he was sure. His bed wasn’t king sized, and he never chose brown for decoration. Kent’s brain slowly filled the gaps as Emerson realized he was in Joe’s bedroom. Emerson buried his face on the pillow. Last night was both pleasurable and painful for him. Today was the first day of their mating, however, it was not legal until the registration. Kent didn’t want to think it was a mistake. He loved him through the years, Chandler’s flaws never stopped Kent. He made a decision last night with a clear consciousness, knowing the risks involved.

He forced himself to climb out from the bed, and pain flared through from hip to leg. The schiatic nerve decided to congratulate him on his mating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emerson had been woken up alone. It was irrational, he was feeling disappointment because of it. Joe didn’t have to stay in the bed if he was awake. It also was childish he didn’t make the bed because of it.

Kent sighed. He was so hesitant about what he would do. He couldn’t behave cold after he had accepted Joe’s claim. He decided to follow Chandler’s lead. It would be better than acting like an idiot. Kent had lost a lot of time after waking up. He didn’t want to limp in front of them so he waited for his pain to pass, it was stubborn today, unfortunately. He was alone with pain, there were no painkillers in the bag.

No one knew he was still using painkillers, and suffering from pain. Kent didn’t want to be evaluate as useless so he had kept it for himself. He went to the bathroom to find relief, limping. Joe could have some painkillers. Emerson leaned into the sink, he first tried the inner shelves of the mirror cabinet. The products in the shelves organized by their uses, then the OCD inspector lined them in alphabetically again. Kent shook his head in despair. The problem was he couldn’t see any medicine. The tall wooden storage cabinet next to the sink was not a bad candidate. Emerson found the treasure in the first two shelf, then frowned. There were a lot of medication in there.

“What the hell?” He murmured. The shelves organized in the same fashion with mirror cabinet. Painkillers, decongestants, antihistamines, antidepressants. Kent found the ibuprofen and close the cover in bewilderment.

Emerson took the pill, drinking tap water from the sink. He didn’t like the variety of medicals.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Kent heard the muffled voices from the kitchen. Someone laughed at something most probably the pan hitting on the counter with a loud bang. He could smell toast and eggs. The flat was alive with its residents.

He entered into the kitchen just as Joe filled the children’s glasses with milk. He had already worn his three piece suit while Emerson was still wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Gabrielle and Michael were sitting around the kitchen table, their plates full with toast and eggs. They looked neatly groomed, and ready for the day.

Kent also realized it was the first day he could be with his children in the morning. They never stayed with him. He didn’t know the morning rituals of them. He had never seen it. He tried to swallow the lump placed in his throat.

“Good morning, dad.” Michael said happily.

Joe craned his neck. He smiled at him, his smile wasn’t a fake one, it was clearly coming from his heart. That smile eased Kent’s worries a little.

Gabrielle only waved his hand since she was busy with chewing. He couldn’t decide whether he should kiss Joe or not. Fortunately, Joe took care of the problem. He left the milk bottle on the counter, holding out a mug filled with tea. Their fingers brushed, Joe leaned into him to kiss his cheek.

“Good morning.” He whispered huskily. Gabrielle giggled as Kent felt the spreading heat on his cheeks. “We should leave in forty minutes.”

Kent nodded.

He made the bed when he returned to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Children are strange creatures.” Kent stated softly, watching Michael and Gabriel were herded by Erica through the door. “They see a relative with no restrictions about ice cream, then they completely forget you.”

Joe didn’t reply immediately, taking a deep breath when they disappeared into the house. “I suppose they will remember us around the dinner time.”

“Mom is with Erica.” Emerson said sadly.

“Maybe...just maybe...we can allow them to stay tonight.” Joe said in a nonchalant manner. He didn’t look at Kent.

Kent turned his head, frowning. “For what?”

Joe shrugged. “Celebration, perhaps? I hope you don’t ask me what we will celebrate, Emerson.”

“Em,” Kent corrected automatically. “Everyone in my family calls me Em.”

“Are you OK?”  Joe asked as he changed the gear. Chandler tried to suppress his uneasiness. Emerson was quiet and distracted during the ride. He had also seen Kent had tightly buttoned up his shirt to cover his claim mark. His face was paler than usual.

“I did something stupid.”

Joe didn’t avert his eyes from the road. It wasn’t the time for causing a crash. His hands clenched on the steering wheel. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t make the bed.”

Joe was flabbergasted. “Sorry?”

“I did it later.” Kent said tiredly. “I promised myself, I will never act like a child again. It was immature.”

“If you say so.”

“I don’t have any regrets about last night. I won’t have for tonight either.”

“You are not OK.” Joe said flatly, the implication was there, it pricked Kent’s heart.

Kent glanced at him. He seemed he was calm, but the twitching muscle in his neck betrayed him. What did he say to him last night? He preferred honesty. Joseph Chandler could be reflected a picture of a calm, cold and collective man. Kent had learned he was also gut-wrenchingly fragile.

“Yes, I am not OK. I’ve said I wouldn’t act like a child anymore. It needs taking the responsibility of my actions. I lied.”

Chandler changed the lane, Kent didn’t indicate he didn’t give a signal. For a man bound to the rules like Chandler, it was the clear symptom of incoming anxiety. Emerson also didn’t say anything about separation from their route. Joe entered a service station, and stopped the car.

“What did you lie about?” He asked after a minute of tense silence.

“I am still suffering pain. I think the damage turned into something important. I was in pain in the morning.”

Joe turned his head in shock, colour drained from his face. “You are in pain because...did I hurt you last night?”

Kent laughed nervously. “You missed the point, I said I lied to everyone about my health.”

“Answer me.” Joe said vehemently.

“You didn’t hurt me. It was a wonderful night, I hope we could repeat it tonight. I apologize to you for lying.”

Joe ran his hand through his hair. “Are you still in pain?”

“I took a painkiller. I am functioning though or you’d realized.”

Joe rubbed his forehead. He needed a painkiller too. “Did you see a physician?”

“Sciatica caused by nerve injury and inflammation from the trauma.” Kent replied with a dry voice.

“Is it the reason you want to go Spain?” No one said DI Chandler was not an smart man.

“Back up plan.” Kent followed him with his dark eyes, waiting his reaction. “What will you do? Will I rot in the archive?”

“No.” Joe shook his head. “We’d never realized your problem. You are functioning. You can do your job. I just want you to promise me one thing. If it starts to interfere with your work, you should tell me. We’ll find a way together without escaping to Spain.”

The silence after his words was so long that Joe was scared he might have a heart attack. Kent gave a painful exhale finally. “Thank you.”

“For God’s sake...” Joe said, taking off his seat belt.

The blue eyes rested on Kent’s face for a moment. Emerson sighed. He placed his hands on Joe’s coat, smoothing the lapels. Young man smiled. “I mean it. Thank you.”

Joe pulled him closer. He kissed his forehead. “We’re late.”

“Your fault.” Emerson murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we also have a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos, bookmarks, reads, and lovely comments.

Joe hadn’t had any desire to take mate in the past. As a matter of fact that he had not had any desire to have children either. The base of breeding was sexual reproduction, and sex was, well, messy thing. He was not the Casanova of the century, but he had some experience. He was simply aware of he would be a hypocrite if he was jealous of Kent’s ex boyfriends. However, the thought of Kent had had lovers in the past inducing some emotions he’d never felt before. He had no right to be jealous when he wasn’t a virgin. He knew it, but he felt it through his veins. He liked the idea Kent was solely belong to him. His Kent. His beautiful omega. Joe was sure Kent wasn’t a kind of man who liked manhandling. He didn’t want Kent would think he was a jealous freak. He didn’t take any pleasure from sex until Kent. He did it for the sake of appeareance.

He was watching Kent while he worked, taking some notes on a notepad. A mischievous curl fell on his forehead. It was so strange since he liked to being alone through his life, he wanted to be alone in a very stubborn way, and now he had a mate. Kent tucked his naughty curl behind his ear. Joe bit his lower lip to prevent his smile. He remembered how those fingers placed on his shoulders last night. Joe had been surprised himself too. He didn’t think he could be that passionate, and felt lust to someone beyond rationality. Joe didn’t associate with people very well, and even a one night stand required interaction.

Joe had accussed of being a cold bastard once when he had wanted to take a shower after sex. He understood the mechanics of sexual reproduction, and applied methodically. None of his transient lovers complained about his skills, but everything was different with Kent.

Miles knocked the glass of his door. Kent and Joe decided in the morning their mating wasn’t a secret, however, they didn’t want to broadcast. Their announcement could wait until official registration.

Miles sat one of chairs. The weathered sergeant seemed amused in the moment. “Do you know the idiom like the cat that got the cream, boss?”

Joe startled. “What?”

“My granny said like a cat that found the key of the entrails cabinet.  In her time, entrails had kept in a different cabinet in the kitchen. They were valuable. She made a delicious stew with tripe, and chickpea. I still miss her stew. No one cook liked my granny.”

“What are you talking about, Miles?” Joe sighed.

“You are watching Kent for an hour with moony eyes, boss. You looked extremely pleased with yourself and smug, like the cat got that cream.”

“Oh,” Joe muttered, blushing. “Is it that obvious?”

Miles laughed. “Yes, it is that obvious. So what happened?”

The shy expression on his face, and the pink dots on his cheeks gave DS Miles a clue. Joe was fair colored, it didn’t help his case. Miles smirked as he waited Joe’s reply.

“I asked him to be my mate last night, and he accepted.”

Miles’s eyes rounded, he was surprised but he was also happy for his DI. “Congratulations, Sir. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We’d decided to wait until official registration. We haven’t informed our families yet.”

“Be happy, Sir. Love him and protect him. He deserves that.”

“I’ll do.” Joe said firmly. “Where is Inspector Smith? I suppose I should inform her.”

“She is in the archive with Buchan. Do I call her?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inspector Smith gave him a bright smile as Joe explained the situation. “This is a great news, DI Chandler. I am not against the contribution program, but it never takes the place of a real relationship. I am bit old-fashioned.”

“I need help inspector. I want to form a new pride, but I don’t know the route.”

“A lot of paper work.” Smith replied. “I can arrange the papers for your new pride, but before forming a pride you should registered your mating. You can’t gather a new pride without a registered mating and an omega.”

“Thank you.” Joe said heartily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Kent was surprised when Joe offered a lunch. He’d never done that before, he’d always stayed in the station for the break. Kent sometimes went with Riley. Joe didn’t know a good place, as soon as he had been offered he’d realized only places he knew were the posh ones, and they were not suitable for a relaxing break.

Kent suggested a little restaurant a bit far away from the station. They walked under the refreshing, warm sunlights. The place weren’t big and expensive as Joe was used to, but it was highly praised by the restaurant critics. Their menu included Mediterrenean cuisine, several delicious meals from different countries. The inside was warm with soft colors and dark wood panels on the walls. There was no loud music, candles in bottles or checkered table clothes. It was fine, subtly refrained by a perfect taste in decoration, and Joe was ashamed of himself. When Emerson said he knew a place with good Mediterrenean cuisine, he had been supposed the place was a bit shubby, and usual. He’d never thought Kent was familiar place like that.

A buxommed, brown haired woman saw them, her round face brightened with a joyful smile. She opened her arms as Emerson walked towards her.

“Em!” She cried. “It’s good to see you. How are you?”

“I am fine Mrs. T. You look beautiful.” She laughed as she hugged him tightly.

“You sweet talker. Oh, who’s this handsome fellow, Em?”

“Joseph Chandler, madam.” Joe said before Emerson could give an answer, extending his hand. She shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Come on follow me.” She made a gesture with her hand.

Joe leaned into Kent’s ear. “Who is she?” He whispered.

“Mrs Tanapulous. Mrs T. buys almost everything we produce in our farm. She is the biggest customer we have.”

“She looks like a nice person.”

“She is.” Kent nodded. “I’d worked in the kitchen in summers through the college.”

Mrs T pointed a corner table. She patted Kent’s back. “What would you like to drink? Usual?”

“Sorry, Mrs T. We are on duty.” Kent replied, apologizing.

She rolled her eyes, snorting. “There is nothing wrong about drinking a glass of red wine. It’s for the health Em.”

Joe laughed as they sat. “I think she is right.”

Kent explained the wine was home made as they sipped their drinks. “It’s exported from Italy. Mrs T is Italian, her mate is Greek. My mom says it is a match made in the heaven until they get angry. Both of them are short fused. It’s fun to watch their arguments on vegetables.” Kent grinned.

“It must be an exciting relationship.” Joe murmured.

“They love each other.”

The restaurant critics were right about the taste of food. They were delicious. Joe and Kent didn’t speak for a while as they were eating.

“I’ve never really had a relationship.” Joe said, focusing his gaze on the plate. He was embarrased. “There were some people I’ve had sex, but they weren’t my lovers.”

Kent looked at him. He sensed what Joe was trying to ask. “If you ask me about my love life, I’ve had a boyfriend in the college. Nothing serious.”

“What happened?” Joe hated his insecurity. He also hated as he felt jealous. Joe wasn’t thrilled with Kent’s answer. He tried to relax, but he failed.

“Mating was a chance to move up in social ladder for him. He could not have spent this chance for me. He found a rich omega, and left me.”

“Were you angry with him?”

“At first, yes. I was hurt, and upset. Then, I realized I didn’t have any rights to be angry. Scott had never given a promise to me. I was the one whom waiting for more.”

“Why did you not have another lover after him?”

Kent sighed, searching Joe’s face. _He really doesn’t know. The treacherous whisper laughed in his mind. For God’s sake Emerson, the idiot doesn’t know you’ve been in love with him for years._ “Why didn’t you have?” Kent asked. He was annoyed.

Joe realized the tension, but he hadn’t got any idea where it came. “The real reason was my family. Growing up with them wasn’t easy. My mother was so wrapped up with my father. Whatever he did he had always been right. She never realized how he had hurt us. The day after he died, Jake left. He didn’t want any responsibility on his legacy or about her. I was only ten years old, and I didn’t have a choice other than joining my godfather’s clan. I didn’t want to be like them. Keeping my distance was the safest way.”

Kent took a deep breath. He loved Joe, however, he decided he wouldn’t declare it until Joe would reciprocate. The decision was hard, but necessary. “I really like you since the day we met.”

“Oh,” Joe muttered as his cheeks heated up. “I didn’t know it.”

“That’s why I was so angry with you when you didn’t believe and reprimanded me about Morgan Lamb or I never blamed you for Krays. That’s why I’ve forgiven you when you accused me of being a mole.”

“My track record doesn’t look good.” Joe said in pain.

“I don’t want to mull over on the past, Joe. We work well together. There is no reason to think we do not do the same in the future. “

Joe winced as his mobile vibrated. He picked up his phone, frowning. Miles was calling. “Yes? Where? We’re coming.”

Emerson knew their lunch was ended. His blue eyes shone with excitement. “Well?” Kent asked.

“Murder.” Joe said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Annie Millar, twenty five years old, employee, works in Enbridge school.” Emerson inhaled a audible breath as Miles summarized the crime. “Her body was found by her flatmate Jocelyn Gram. Ms Gram is a nurse and she had a 36 hours shift before she came to the flat. Last time she saw Annie, she had been preparing for sleeping. Ms Gram hadn’t seen her since. Someone bashed her head with a heavy statuette that placed in their living room.”

“So her killer is someone she’s familiar. She opened the door to him/her.” Joe said thoughtfully. “Boyfriend?”

“Ms Gram said she didn’t have a boyfriend or lover. She didn’t have a family, either. Annie had been an only child, and her parents had been killed in a car crash six years ago. She had a few friends, and collaegues, but that’s all.”

“Poor girl.” Riley muttered. Emerson averted his gaze from the body. He didn’t remember her from their visit to Enbridge.

Mansell came into the living room. He looked at them with narrowed eyes. “There is a CCTV camera in the entering. They’ll give us the records, the security doesn’t remember any visitor. However, Annie Millar went outside last night, she was crying when she came back two hours later.”

“Kent, check her phone records.” Kent nodded. “Let’s see if we can find where she went, and why she cried.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina Daves was the head of the secretary pool in Enbridge. She was a cold woman with an neutral expression on her face. She didn’t look she was affected by Annie Millar’s death. “Who’s said that she didn’t have a boyfriend?”

Miles replied flatly. “Her flatmate, Jocelyn Gram.”

She tilted her head, looking a bit arrogant. “Then she’s wrong. I am sure she had a lover. Annie Millar went to a lunch break two days ago, when she came back _late_ she had a hickey on her neck. She tried to hide it with a shawl, but I saw it.”

Not surprising. Miles thought. He cleared his throat. “We didn’t find her mobile. Did she have a mobile phone?”

“Yes. A very expensive one.”

“How could she afford it?”

Her phone probably had been taken by the killer. Miles didn’t think the killer took it because it was expensive. He most likely took it and threw to the water since Jocelyn Gram mentioned Annie had used an instant messaging application in her phone, and she preffered texting rather than calling. Annie didn’t call anyone yesterday, no one called her either.

“She inherited a large sum from her parents. Don’t get me wrong DS Miles, but she wasn’t a hard worker. She was lazy, and her laziness affected our environment. She didn’t need a job. Annie Millar wasn’t a plesant girl. She was a bragger.”

“She had an enemy at the work?”

“No, but she was alone. The other girls excluded her a long time ago. We have rules, DS Miles. These rules are for a reason. Annie thought people didn’t have to obey the rules if someone was rich. She flirted with teachers and staff.” Her tone was wry.

“Would any of them have been serious?”

“No. She never dated, but she flirted without a shame. Annie was a good looking girl with her own money, sergeant. She liked to be in the view of males, but she got stars in her eyes. Annie was a beta, she wanted to mate with a powerful alpha.”

“Who could have killed her? Have you got any idea?”

“Annie touched some of the staff’s nerves, but I don’t think, it is a enough reason to kill her.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe stood up beside the whiteboard. Annie Millar’s picture pinned to the white surface. Kent draw a big question mark, he wrote boyfriend/lover under the question mark.

“The autopsy revealed the exact death time.” Joe said. “She had killed around one o’clock after midnight. No valuable fingerprints, and her mobile is missing. What did you find Mansell?”

“They sent the CCTV records. Nothing unusual until half past midnight. The security changed their shift in that time. The desk was empty for five minutes. Here is the picture of the visitor.” Mansell distributed the copies. The visitor was tall, wearing a long coat, scarf and fedora. “His face was hidden by the fedora and scarf. The security didn’t see him because he entered the building when the shift changed. He is our main suspect for now.”

“How do you know our suspect is a male?” Riley asked. “What if the suspect is a tall female?”

“If the suspect is a female, she could be a broad shouldered, almost six two female, without the advantage of high heels.” Kent frowned.

“The suspect is much more likely a male.” Mansell said firmly. “Sir?”

Joe looked at the board, it was still empty. “Women usually shoot or poison their victims. Men tend to that kind of violence. Let’s assume, the person in the picture is a man. When did he leave the building?”

Kent and Mansell glanced each other. “There is no record in CCTV. He should have hidden himself somewhere in the building until Jocelyn Gram found her body, screamed in terror and called the police. The building was in the chaos when the police and the ambulance arrived. Neighbours were in the corridors they tried to understand what happened. He might have left the building by taking the advantage of the crowd.”

“He must be a professional.” Miles muttered. “This is a premeditated murder. He knew the desk would be empty for five minutes. He knew a hiding place, so he should have explored the building. How long did they keep the records?”

Kent sighed. “We thought it. Unfortunately, they keep the records for a week, then they delete. Nothing on the weekly records.”

“Has there been any male visitors?”

Mansell shook his head. “No male visitors. Ms Gram said it was in their lease. The owner of the flat is a very conservative woman. They didn’t want to lose their lease so they followed her rules.”

“Interesting.” Miles said thoughtfully.

“Why?” Joe asked.  

“Her superior, Tina Daves said Annie Millar didn’t like obeying the rules. She had flirted with teachers and staff even if it was forbidden.”

“Jocelyn Gram is a nurse, she works in shifts.” Riley pointed. “She could have brought someone when she was in the hospital.”

“The security must have seen them.” Kent objected.

“Annie Millar was not a beauty queen but she was an attractive young woman. She could have convinced the security not to talk about her flings. She had also inherited a large sum of money from her parents. She could have bribed the security.”

“It’s time to question the staff. Kent with me.”

Riley inhaled a deep breath as they left the incident room. “Spill it, Skip. Are they an item now?”

Miles grinned. “It’s not your business.”

Megan clapped her hands in joy. “Finally! Did you see how Kent was glowing, and the boss was looking disturbingly so smug?” She winked.

Mansell smirked as he reached his jacket, and drew out his mobile. “I was informed, Michael and Gabrielle are with Erica, and they will stay with her for a few days.”

Riley’s mouth shaped into a perfect O. “They are getting serious, aren’t they? The new baby shower is on the way?”

“Go back to your work.” Miles warned, sounding amused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It’s good they are staying with Erica.” Kent said as they got on Joe’s car.

Joe replied thoughtfully. “They can’t stay with her forever.”

“We couldn’t work late anymore. One of us must be at home before they come from the school.”

“We can rearrange our shifts. It’s not so hard.”

“So shall we questioned the Termite?”

Joe snickered. “Someone must do it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Claude wasn’t happy, it was clear. However, Joe and Kent was there for official capacity. He couldn’t easily dismiss them. He didn’t offer a drink as they sat on leather armchairs. Her murder might affect his school’s reputation, he could not afford an additional allegation that he did not cooperate with the police.

“What did happen to her?” Claude said, he coughed lightly.

“Someone bludgeoned her head in her flat.” Kent said curtly.

Claude winced. “I didn’t know Annie Millar well. She’s our employee, but Mrs Daves is responsible for her.”

“When did she start in here?” Claude opened a file as Joe asked.

“I’ve found her file. I could give you if you want. It’s not a secret.”

“We would be glad.” Joe muttered.

“She started as an office employee three years ago. I have to specify, her annual evaluations weren’t good as the others.”

“But you didn’t fire her.” Kent stated.

It wasn’t easy for Claude, he was forced to speak with an unbonded omega. Kent was against the everything he believed in his life. Joe didn’t care about their traditions. They were cat-alike, and he had chosen a wolf-alike. The children were precious, and they should come from the sacred bond between mates. They shouldn’t have made by a sterilized, modern reproduction methods. A baby should grow in his/her omega parent’s womb, not in a jar. Claude could appreciate new age medicine, but he was still a traditional when it came to being mates.

“Yes, I didn’t fire her.” He replied coldly.

“Why?”

“Sir and Lady Enbridge are the owners of our school. Annie’s parents was a good friend of them.”

“You couldn’t fire her.” Joe said.

Claude nodded. “We are in the first ten percent in school ranking, Joseph. We work hard to achieve this. We offer succes and quality in education. Annie was not a kind of employee I wanted for the school, but we had to tolerated her.”

“Where were you last night?”

“Am I a suspect?” Claude asked angrily.

“We shall ask this question everyone in the school, Sir. You are not an exception.” Joe smiled, but his eyes were unreadable.

“I was in my home.”

“Is there someone who can approve it?”

Claude glared at them briefly. “I live alone as you know, Joseph.”

“Did she have a friend here?”

The headmaster shrugged. “I am not sure. You could ask Henrietta, my PA. They sometimes went to a lunch.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Henrietta Stiles was a pretty young woman with blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a sharply ironed beige pants, and a green colored shirt. She seemed she was an efficient, and smart employee. She offered them tea. They accepted politely while they were sitting on uncomfortable wooden chairs.

“I have been in shock since I heard the news. Annie was a sweet girl. Who could have done it to her?”

“We are investigating her death, Ms Stiles. Did you see her yesterday?”

“We chatted a bit in the afternoon. She wasn’t feel well. She thought it could have been flu.”

“Did she ever mention a boyfriend? She went out at seven o’clock last night, she came back to the building around nine o’clock, and she was crying. Did she mention she was going out?”

Henrietta averted her eyes, focusing on her desk. “She said she’d met someone two months ago. He’s an alpha, handsome and rich, he doesn’t live in UK for now, but he’s going to move here in six months. She said they had a date last night.”

Joe leaned, he was excited. “Do you know what happened? There wasn’t any call on her phone records.” Her left hand rotated the epensive fountain pen on her desk for a moment. She was undecided.

“Annie didn’t like phone calls. She texted me, her handsome prince ditched her. She was devastated. I asked her if she needed me, but she refused. She believed everything was going bad since Mr Appleton scolded her.”

Joe raised an eyebrow. “The headmaster scolded her, why?”

“Annie had lost an important parcel two weeks ago. She claimed someone had stolen the parcel from her desk. Mr Appleton and Mrs Daves caught her while she was searching the other people’s desks to find it after the last period. They were angry with her.”

“Did you see the man, or see his picture?”

“I was not sure about him, detective inspector. Annie tended to exaggerate. If a man smiled at her or engaged in a small talk, Annie immediately supposed he liked her, and wanted to be with her. She usually boasted about the man’s interest about her. As a matter of fact that, it’s why most of the males in the school avoided her.”

“What about females?” Kent said gently.

“She was complained about her salary while she was wearing a Versace blazer, detective. Annie thought she was better than everyone, and she deserved much more money. I don’t know why she liked me. I am her only friend in this school.”

“Has she ever talked about her flatmate?”

“Jocelyn? She looked down at her but, she earns more money than her so Annie could stay in that posh building. She couldn’t afford the lease alone.”

Kent sipped his tea from the fine bone china. The porcelain was so thin, he was afraid of it would be crumble in his hand, but he loved the set. His long fingers slowly caressed its exterior without realizing. “We’re informed, she inherited a prominent fortune from her parents. Why could she not afford the lease?”

“It’s a trust fund, detectives. She wouldn’t take whole money until she will be thirty years old. Annie liked shopping, she sometimes spent her monthly allowance in a day. She liked eating in Michelin starred restaurants, holiday in tropical islands, wearing clothes from famous brands, but she wasn’t stupid. Annie knew she needed a rich mate to continue this life. She believed she had finally found her prince. I’ve never seen him, or seen his picture. She said he was tall, cultured man with a perfect job. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. Annie never mentioned his name.”

“Could she mention his name to anyone? Someone from Enbridge family?”

Henrietta shook her head. “I don’t think so. Sir and Lady Enbridge has a daughter in same age. She is single too. Annie didn’t want another competitor in her field.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What do you think?” Kent asked in the corridor.

“Henrietta Stiles is a good witness, and Annie Millar might have suffered from some physicological problems. I am really curious about the missing parcel.”

Kent grinned briefly. “Me too.”

Joe placed his hand on Kent’s shoulder. “Miles knows. I am sorry I told him without asking your permission.”

“It’s not a secret, Joe. Miles is your sergeant. You shouldn’t keep secrets from him.”

Joe relaxed a bit. “I told him we wanted to wait until official registration. Do you have any date in your mind?”

“How do we do it?”

“We should apply for it first. There is an short investigation for its suitability, but we’ve already have children, and our records are clean. We could get our permit in a day, then we would go to the registration office. We need a witness.”

“Miles could be our witness.” Kent offered hesitantly. “Tomorrow?”

“Alright.” Joe smiled. “We can go there in the morning.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Her work ethics was the important thing.” Claude answered the question in anger. “She insisted the parcel was stolen from her desk, but I am sure she was lying. It was not the first time she opened someone’s mail. She should have hid the parcel after opened it. Tina had caught her red handed just two months ago. She was unnecessarily curious.”

“What was it in the mail?” Claude stared at Joe.

“A copy of the last year’s balance sheet. It had already approved by the school’s committe. Nothing important.”

“So you didn’t think the parcel was really stolen.”

Claude took a deep breath. “No.” He said firmly. “No one gained anything from it. Michael didn’t come to school today.”

Kent stiffened as Joe tried not to look stressed. “We decided to change his school, Sir. It would be the best for everyone.”

“As you wish, Joseph. I hope Keith and Kay were happy about your decision.” Kent had a sudden urge to punch him in the face.

“Commander Anderson said he will be supported any of my decision about my family as an alpha leader.”

Claude smiled icily. “If Keith approved it, I couldn’t say anything against your decision. Good luck.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You know what?” Joe murmured. “I think someone was really stolen the mail. She must have been scared since Mrs Daves had caught her before.”

“Everyone needs a secret keeper. I talk to Erica.”

Joe frowned. “I usually talk with Miles. What are you implying?”

“There must be someone Annie Millar talked about her prince charming. She couldn’t keep him as a secret, Joe. She wasn’t that kind of girl. Remember what Henrietta Stiles said, she liked to brag. The man was the biggest chance of her life.  Either she was lying about his existence or she was talking with someone else.”

“So we should prove whether he is real or not.”

Kent nodded in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost at the end of their shift. Joe focused on the whiteboard while Kent was making tea. Miles was immersed himself in taking notes about the case. Riley suddenly leaned over Mansell’s shoulder to point something on his computer’s screen.

“Here.” She said excitedly. “It’s him.”

Mansell narrowed his eyes as Miles lifted his head, and Joe turned to her. “I am not sure.”

“He must have changed his clothes, but it’s him.” Riley insisted. Joe and Miles came to her side, checking the CCTV images. Kent left the mugs, and joined them.

“How do you know?” Miles asked.

“I’ll show you. Show the last night’s record first, Finlay.” Mansell didn’t argue. They watched it carefully. “Did you not see?”

Kent said hesitantly. “He rolled his shoulders sometimes.”

“Yes!” Riley smiled brightly. “You are a good detective, DC Kent. Now, we watch the other shooting. It was recorded in the morning, when the place was swarming with people in haste. Look at the man wearing a hoodie. It covered his face, but look at him carefully.”

Joe inhaled a long breath. “He rolled his shoulders. He’s in same height, and weight. No one realized the killer was in there.”

“We might have a chance, Sir. Now, he was going out from the building and...”

“She bumped into him.” Miles said in astonishment. “The paramedic bumped into him.”

“Find her.” Joe ordered. “Apparently, we will not be able to sleep tonight. We are still in the first 24 hours. The paramedic saw him.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles knocked the door. Joe was rubbing his temples with Tiger balm. “Come in, Miles.”

“Are you alright, boss?”

“I’ve a headache. Did you find the paramedic?”

“Sara Quinn. Mansell and Kent went her flat to bring her.”

Joe sighed. “It’s really odd, Miles.”

“What’s odd?”

“I am mated. I’ve never thought I would have a mate. Will you be our witness for the registration tomorrow?”

“It would be a great honor, Sir.” Miles grinned widely. “When?”

“We are going to apply for it in the morning. I suppose we would take our permit in the afternoon.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansell placed his finger on his mouth as he realized the door of Sara’s flat was ajar. “Shit,” Mansell whispered. Finlay took his baton from the trunk when they saw there wasn’t any lighting coming from the windows. It was eight o’clock. Sara left her shift just 45 minutes ago. The lights should have been on.

Kent nodded nervously. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Mansell pushed the door slowly.  “My phone doesn’t have a torch application.”

“Wait for a second.” Kent opened the application on his phone. The light didn’t infuse into the depth of the flat. It was eerily quite.

“Open the lights, Kent.” Mansell murmured as they entered the vestibule. Emerson ran the torch on the wall, he switched the light on with his knuckle. Something crunched under their feet.

Kent lowered his head to see, frowning. They were stepping on crisps spread from their large bags. Mansell tried not to swear loudly. “She must have been caught unaware.” Finlay lifted the baton, preparing to meet with the intruder. “Get behind my back, Kent.”

“Hey,” Emerson objected angrily.

“If something happens to you, the boss would skin me alive. I have the baton, you have nothing.”

“He doesn’t do.”

“You reckon!” Mansell said sarcastically. “I love my skin. We don’t have enough time to argue, just do it.”

Kent stepped back unintentionally, hiding behind Mansell’s back. He instinctively knew Mansell was right. He didn’t want to get Joe angry. They went around the flat, kitchen, living room, her bedroom. There was no trace about the paramedic. Her flat was tidy, and well-organized, the only sign of the invasion was the crisps on the floor.

Kent finally hissed. “Where is she?”

“Bathroom.” Finlay whispered. “We didn’t look at the bathroom.”

Kent froze at the sight as Mansell swore loudly. Sara Quinn was laying in the bathtube, motionless. The bathroom was still damp from her shower. He had cut her throat, and positioned her head carefully for draining blood through the hole.

“He killed her because she had seen his face.” Mansell stated.

“He murdered her in here while she was taking a shower. Then, what happened to the crisp bags if he didn’t catch her in the vestibule.”

Finlay turned to the bathroom door. The color drained from his face. “Get away from the door, Kent. It was a trap, an alarm, he may still be hiding in somewhere in the flat. We didn’t check the wardrobes. I am going to lock the door.”

“Are we hiding like cowards?” Kent said, unbelieving.

“Yes.” Mansell said firmly. “He most likely is armed, and we only have a baton. You are an omega, I must protect your life, and I can’t do it with a baton. Fuck.” He went towards to the door in silence, locking it as he breathed slowly. “What will we do?”

“Call, Skip. Inform him about the situation.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles didn’t allow Joe to drive his car. Megan glanced at him nervously. Joseph Chandler was almost about to lose his control. His hands were shaking. What if something would happen to his Emerson? What if he would lose him? How could they live without him? He was suffocating, he needed some air. He rolled the side glass down, breathing heavily. Joe clutched the scarf had been forgotten by Emerson in the incident room. Joe silently begged for his mate’s life. _Not now. It is so unfair. Please my God not like this._

“They are fine.” Miles interrupted his thoughts. “They locked themselves in the bathroom. I am sure he’d already left the flat. He’s a professional, not a stupid man.”

“I can’t forgive myself, if something would happen to him.” Joe said desperately.

Riley touched his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Finlay is there, boss. He would protect Kent with his life.”

“Should I be happy, Riley?”

Megan couldn’t find a proper reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent and Mansell could hear his foot steps, and faint sounds of the household items being opened and closed. Mansell whispered angrily. “Why is he still here?”

“He is searching. We must have missed something important. I hope they could arrive in time or he will escape again. He knows we are here, but he doesn’t care.”

“I am worried about it, Kent. That kind of self-confidency is not normal.” Mansell froze as someone stopped in front of the door. They heard a faint laugh. Kent looked around the bathroom to find something to use as a weapon. Bathroom wasn’t a good choice for confronting a killer. They didn’t have enough space to maneuver. Mansell pointed the mop, licking his lips nervously. Kent nodded while Mansell went to the corner. Kent followed him. People usually thought waiting behind the door could give them a chance to defend themselves when the intruder opened the door. It was wrong, and dangerous. The possibility of squeezing between the door and the wall was high if the attacker was a smart one.

Kent felt exposed as he was praying silently. He trusted Joe, he was sure he would arrive in time. They winced against the cracking sound, Kent’s heart was racing. Something scratched the door. His fingers were numb around the mop.

“Do you hear?” Mansell hummed into his ear suddenly.

Emerson listened the outside for a moment. “Sirens.” He took a deep breath. “They’re coming.”

“And he’s going.” Mansell murmured angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life turns in interesting way as the case is a tough one, and the past is ready to catch its victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, reads, bookmarks and kudos. Sorry for the delay, I love you all:))

_The boy with copper hair knew it was the end. He tried to hide himself in a corner, the tarp covered floor was cold. He wasn’t a child, but he wasn’t a fully grown man either. He was a smart lad by the way, and he was aware of why the floor covered with tarp, it scared him to the death. His tears were dried a long time ago. The fierce sprit in that thin body denied to die without a fight. He wasn’t sure what his name was or didn’t remember the last time he had seen the sunlight. How many days or months had been gone since he had locked down in this dark basement? The boy had lost his time sense a lot of time ago._

_When he touched her face he could feel he had a beard, he had never been lucky for facial hair. How many years had he spent in captivity? Was he grown now?_

_He was kidnapped when he had come back from school. The kidnappers talked about how would they sell him, and the boy had frozen as he had realized he had been in the hands of omega traffickers. Everyone knew about them, but no one believed. It was the time the child who forgot his name had understood mankind had been greedy, and they would do everything for money._

_The thought had been dreading and scary, but he had had to be clear headed for himself. He should have planned his escape._

_He had never tried to escape at the end. He had been afraid of his life if he tried to escape, and hated himself to the guts. He held alone in the dark baseroom without seeing a light. Days after days, he waited for a miracle as he didn’t understand the reason why they didn’t sell him or touch him. Through years -it should have been years- the boy waited for the miracle that had never happened._

_Why was he alone in the cell?_

_He stiffened as he heard the loud shoutings, and gun sounds, plastering himself to the cold wall. It should be the end. Screams, and hasty foot steps. They had given him a thin blanket ages ago. He held the blanket close to his chest. He didn’t want to die, He wanted to live. The door opened with a low creak as the he sobbed. His eyes were hurt from the light._

_“Oh my God,” The silhoutte muttered. “There is a lad in the baseroom.” He called someone the he couldn’t see, hearing the foot steps went down to the steps in hurry._

_He was shaking. What if they came to save him? His eyes were hurt so much, but he wanted to see. If they came here to kill him, he would stand against the death in courage._

_He forced herself to open his eyes, the silhoutte gained a shape. The man had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen._

_“Oh, little one.” The man with blue eyes murmured sadly. “It’s OK. We’re good guys.”_

_The boy without a name started to cry._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Interpol team helped police to secure the area, and saved a young man, it seemed he had been captured for a long time ago. He was malnourished, under weight, holding a baseroom without seeing a daylight. His face was so pale that Lt Jacob Chandler was worried if he had enough blood to circulate in his body. They had asked a name, but the poor victim didn’t remember anything except he had been kidnapped while he had returned from a school.

Chandler’s and local law enforcement’s joint teams had seized the one of the largest omega trafficking circle in the world. The number of detainees was increasing at any moment, documents and evidences were piling. They were the heroes, but the Lt Chandler was only thinking about the young man.

Jacob Chandler had never seen such beautiful green eyes in his life, like jades. His hair looked like a copper wires under the sunlight, though his hair had not been washed for a long time. He was deadly thin and pale but he had that look in those jade stones declaring he had never given up.

When he had lifted the young man in his arms, his scent filled his nose, he smelled like a home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been much years ago when Jacob Chandler from Interpol had met with his mate in a dark base room in New York. Since Jacob’s beloved mate couldn’t remember his name or where he had been coming from. They didn’t know how long he had been holding in that base room. The bone age told them he had been older than eighteen, and nutritionally abused for years.

Jacob had only cared his mate had been malnourished, and heart wrenchingly thin. The years in the base room had its revenge from him. Since he didn’t feed as much as he needed for sexual maturity, Kay’s -his mate had chose this name for himself- reproduction organs were not developed accordingly. Kay desperately wanted a child, but the fate couldn’t allow them.

Jacob Chandler only knew he loved his mate. He only wanted to find what had really happened to him. Although Jacob had never wanted to return back to the land he was born, he would do everything to make Kay happy.

xxxxxxxxx

Joe hugged Kent tightly, burying his face into his hairs. “Em...” He breathed. “My mate...” Kent lose himself in his arms. Joe was the harbor he could find a refuge after the storm. He was safe now. His mate had found him, and he knew he could protect him. Kent wrapped his arms around Joe’s waist. Joe pulled Kent closer to himself unconsciously, kissing his hair, inhaling the citrus scented shampoo and the soap. His smell in his mate’s skin. Smelled like him, smelled like their bed, their home, their children. Joe was scared by the strong urge to kiss him, claim him again, showing DC Emerson Kent belonged to him. He wanted to feel the warm skin under his hands. Joseph Chandler had never felt anything like this to anyone in his life. Joe wanted to go their home, to their bed. Miles had been right it must have been love. The detective inspector couldn’t bear the fact that his mate was living in another flat. He wanted to live with him and their children, waking up with Emerson, kissing him without a worry.

They stood together for a moment without any words. Feeling Kent’s warmth and seeing him safe, Joe lifted his head. He looked at his mate’s face. It wasn’t time for argument, but his protective instincts was overdrive, and he knew Kent would never accept if he offered harsh precautions. Joe stared at him as Kent looked at him, a small smile appeared on his lips.

Miles was bit nervous. They weren’t alone. When the dispatch had announced officers’s in trouble, other teams in Whitechapel reacted immediately. The response cars in everywhere in the street, curious neighbors were on the windows. It was a matter of time for the situation to return to a circus.

Kent was an omega, an unbounded omega as far as the other people in the station knew, Joe was his superior and an alpha. Some society rules were not written in books, but they were there. Even though Joe and Kent had children, they didn’t have any legal status yet, cops liked gossips where DS Miles didn’t want them to gain an unnecessary attention. The old sergeant had seen how those gossips had ruined reputations, and stained an omega’s life.

The room was crowded with other coppers. They were watching Kent and Joe with curious eyes, lifting eyebrows.

Miles cleared his throat. It was a warning, Joe wasn’t stupid at least. He stepped back, turning his head, but his hand was still on Emerson’s shoulder.

“Mansell, are you alright?” Finlay nodded silently. “Search the house, gentlemen. The killer should targeted her since she saw his face, but there is a chance Sara Quinn might have known Annie Millar. Mansell a word please?”

When they retreated in a far corner of room, Joe offered his hand to Mansell. They shook their hands. “You have my gratitude, Mansell. Thank you for protecting him. I don’t know what would I do if something happened to him.”

Finlay was surprised against his honesty at first. DI Chandler had never been an open man. Finlay and Erica had thought Chandler would never start a real relationship with the omega father of his children. Erica Kent didn’t believe Joseph Chandler had any feelings for her twin.

“He is my friend.” Mansell said carefully. “Congratulations, Sir.”

Joe smiled briefly. “Thank you.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

“What is it between those two?” DS Grant Fleming asked to Miles. Ray didn’t hate his colleague. Fleming was a sloppy detective, but it didn’t mean that he was particularly a bad man.

“Nothing.” Miles shrugged as he opened a drawer.

“Come on, Ray. Don’t you think it was inappropriate a little? He’s his superior, and your DC is an omega.”

Ray sighed. “I don’t think it was inappropriate, Grant. They have children. It is normal for him to worry.”

DS Fleming glanced at him timidly. “Ray...how long have we known each other?”

“Fifteen...sixteen years?”

“I am not a traditionalist, you know.” Miles stopped, frowning. He didn’t like the way Fleming spoke.

“What are you trying to say?” Miles said coldly.

“I like your DI better than ours. He’s a good man, and a detective. There are some rumors roaming around the station.” Fleming sounded weary.

Miles took a deep breath. “Like what?”

“Like Kent is taking advantage of his position with Chandler or Chandler is taking advantage of his superiority. People usually don’t care their faults before blaming others for theirs.”

“There is no fault in their relationship.” Miles was getting angry. Some muscles in his jaw clenched.

“It’s Ray. I am telling you because I respect your DI. I like your DC. They are fine, and there are several of jealous and bigot men in this job. Kent is an unmated omega, and he has children with an alpha.”

“It’s completely legal, Fleming.” Miles corrected flatly.

“Miles...” Fleming sighed. “Warn them, OK? They should be careful.”

Ray could have argued, but he gave up. There would be no problems about their relationship soon. He only nodded.

“I found something!” Miles and Fleming startled when Riley yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan showed the picture she had found. Three girls had smiled at the camera, they were young, sixteen years utmost, wearing school uniforms. The girl in the middle was Annie Millar, dark haired girl next to her right was Sara Quinn. Chandler took the picture, turned it.

“Merry, Annie, Sara. Summer, 2004.” Joe read aloud. “Where did you find it?”

“It was in the pocket of a cardigan, in her wardrobe. Is she in danger?”

“Might be.” Joe murmured. “The killer didn’t find it at least. Their uniforms, it is not belong to Enbridge? Does anyone recognize this uniform?”

Detectives and constables were gathering around them. A young woman with short black hair looked at the picture carefully.

“The Island College for Girls, Sir. It’s a boarding school.”

“Thank you...?”

“DC Khalil, Sir.” She smiled brightly.

“Thank you, DC Khalil. Do you know someone from this school?”

“Unfortunately no, Sir.”

Joe nodded. “We should find who Merry is.”

“Tomorrow.” Miles said firmly. “Everyone is tired enough, and need rest.”

Joe was going to argue, but he saw hallow expressions on their faces. He could hear the internal groans. They wanted to go their homes, their mates and children. Miles was right as usual.

He rubbed his forehead. Emerson and Mansell looked exhausted. They wanted to crawl into their beds.

“OK. Go to your homes, rest and be in the station early.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe woke up early in the morning and realized Emerson was in the shower, hearing the sound of water mixing with the light rattles of rain drops on windows. It was still dark. Joe tiredly leaned back to his pillow. They had fallen in sleep before they had done something intimate last night. They had kissed, but their mood had not been willing even if the flesh had demanded action.  It had been little uncomfortable for both of them. There were a lot of questions in inspector’s mind.

Joe had never thought to use his rights as an alpha towards Emerson. He could not allow him to work. He could ban him to leave the house, and when they officially mated Emerson wouldn’t have a chance to object. No one would listen to Kent. Those rights were disgusted Joe.

He firmly believe individuality and free will, but he also wanted his safety. Their job was dangerous. However, the day he would want him to leave his job, he would lose him forever. Joe also would lose his children’s respect.

Emerson silently entered the bedroom, he had wrapped a towel around his waist. “When did you wake up?” Joe asked.

“Half an hour ago.” Emerson said in a low voice.

“It’s too early even for me.”

He couldn’t see Emerson’s face in the darkness. “I know.”

“Come to bed.” Joe surprised himself as he offered openly.

“Are you happy, Joe?” Emerson was still standing in there, not moving.

For a moment Joe didn’t know how to answer it. He leaned to the bedside lamp, clicked the switch. The soft yellowish light filled the room, but it wasn’t enough. Emerson was looking at him. Joe had never had a special relationship with his parents, but his mother once had told him simple things made people happy. Emerson was in his room, standing there and waiting. As simple as like his presence made Joe happy. He didn’t need anything other than Emerson, sharing his room, his bed.

“Yes, I am. Are you?”

“When I was in the bathroom with Mansell, when I heard someone scratched the door. I only wanted to come back to you and my children. Do you think it’s childish?”

“No.” Joe said softly. “I wanted you to come back to me alive. I prayed. I didn’t pray for a long time. Not after Jake left me alone with all those responsibilities. Nothing deserved for praying until I have you, and the kids.”

Emerson padded through the room, and sat on the bed. His hair was still damp from the shower. His unruly curls dishevelled around his face wildly. “I never resign as long as I feel fine, you know it, do you?”

Joe bit his lower lip. “I know. I am confused with contradictory feelings. I want to protect you. One side of me wants you to leave the job, and the other side warns me if I will do that, I would lose you. Do you want to postpone our registration?”

“Do you?” Emerson replied curtly. “I cannot live with you for a long time if we postpone our registration. It is against the rules of my clan.”

“Rules.” Joe muttered. “I want to postpone it, Em.”

Emerson couldn’t breathe for a moment. He was angry, he had accepted his claim, he gave his soul to him without a question. What he gained from it? He got off from the bed. “As you wish.” Kent said coldly.

“I obeyed every rules dictating me in my whole life. I won’t do it anymore, Em. Why do we have to registered our mating in haste? You are mine, and I am yours. Nothing can change it. Do you think we don’t deserve a real ceremony with our families, and our friends?”

Emerson stood in shock. “What are you trying to say?”

“A real ceremony my mate, in a proper place where every people in our life can gather. We can serve a dinner after it.”

“Are you sure?” His voice shook a little. Emerson never thought Joe would declare their mating such an open way.

“What are your clan’s rules say about if we are mated, but we want to registration later?”

“If we have a date, I think no one would object.” He said hesitantly.

“Both of us don’t have any experience on planning a ceremony. We can find a planner, and decide a date.”

“When?”

“As soon as you come to our bed.” Joe smiled invitingly.

They searched for a mating ceremony planner with his mobile in the bed, deciding June would be good for a ceremony, the weather would not be that cold, but it wouldn’t be too hot either. Emerson was still hesitant for his family’s reaction, but after a prolonged kissing session his hesitancy vaporized. The session could turn into a hot and messy morning activity, but the sun was risen, ant the clock showed they didn’t have a lot of time.


	8. Chapter 8

They weren’t so late, however the other members of the team had already been in the incident room, standing in front of the white board including Ed. Joe felt himself proud, they were his team. They were trusted him, they could work for hours because they believed in him. He wrapped his hand around Emerson’s waist. “Good morning.”

Several heads turned into his side, and eyes widened as they saw their DI comfortably wrapped his hand around Kent’s waist. “Before we start, I have an announcement. Kent and I mated, we decided a registration ceremony. Please empty your calendar for the 3rd of June, and buy yourself a hat.”

The silence was scary until Megan whooped in joy, Mansell whistled and Ed started to clap enthusiastically. Joe and Kent were deeply blushed as they shook their hands, hugged them heartily and gave their congratulations.

“Riley, you’re assigned to spread the news in the station.” Miles whispered into her ear. Megan laughed, but she nodded. “Everyone in the station must be hear it. Clear?”

“Don’t worry, Skip. Every living organism in the area will hear it.” She understood what DS Miles tried to imply.

“Good girl.” Miles said approvingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe followed the young PA into the depths of gallery. Kent and Riley had found the identity of Merry. Merry was the nickname of Meredith Bartlett, thirty years old jewellery designer and collector. She went to school with Annie and Sara. Her profile was completely different from the other girls. It was obvious that Merry had money, and powerful connections in high places. Riley found articles about her in the web. Meredith Bartlett was inviting every important party. It seemed Merry had left her friends, and found a shiny life for herself when she had mated Richard Bartlett, CEO of Bartlett Industries.

The gallery was impressive with high ceilings, large stained glass windows. Joe wasn’t so sure jewellery design was making that much money. Merry should have supported by her rich husband. He was informed Mrs Bartlett would be little late since she had a meeting. Joe accepted the offering tea as he sat down. Her office was decorated with pale colors. Joe didn’t like the effect. Everywhere looked so pale that Joe felt himself like a colorful bug on the carpet. However, the paints on the walls and randomly interspersed modern figures in the room were highly expensive pieces.

He had already known what she was trying to do. Meredith Bartlett wanted to impress him with her fortune, but she didn’t know Joseph Chandler was coming from the long line of money.

When she finally arrived, she was almost an hour late. She perfectly dressed with bespoke tailored suit. Meredith Bartlett was tall, as a matter of fact that she was the tallest woman Joe had ever met. Their height was almost the same. Joe realized her nose and cheeks were different from the picture, results of an expensive plastic surgery.

His nonchalant behavior worked on her as they shook their hands. It was obvious that the DI didn’t impress with the decoration. When she sat down on the leather covered chair, her figure aesthetically combined with the paint behind her. Joe smiled lightly. The paint, her figure and the color of her suit match in perfection. It was all play and he was sure Emerson would appreciate it if he was in the office as an art historian.

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Inspector.” She said. Her voice was a rich soprano, carrying a faint accent. Meredith had polished herself for being a mate of a rich alpha. Joe wondered Annie’s reaction against her friend’s mating.

“It’s OK, Mrs Bartlett. I suppose your PA informed you about my visit.” She nodded carefully.

“Yes, what a tragedy. Annie and I have not talked for many years. I talked with Sara, but it wasn’t as same as in the college.”

“Why?”

“Our relationship changed after my mating. Annie always wanted a rich mate. She didn’t like it when I found a one.”

“How close you were in the college?”

“Very.” Meredith sighed. “It was a boarding school, and we shared a room. Her parents were still alive. We stayed in each others house. I should say I never felt any hostility against Annie when she’d cut the ties with me. I know her parents, and I know why she wanted a strong alpha.”

“Then please tell me.” Joe said politely.

“Her mother....” Meredith’s lips twisted in a bitter smile. “Annie had a brother, Inspector. Alex. He had been disappeared while she was 14 years old, and had never found. Annie loved her big brother very much, but her mother was the most affected. She accused everyone in the family including poor Annie. She was only 10 years old, we weren’t in the same room in those days. She usually came to my room, and cried. Annie was happy in the school, but whenever she went to her house, she always returned with anxiety.”

“Do you know what had really happened to her brother?”

“The investigation revealed he had been kidnapped, but that’s all. Police had never found the criminals, Alex had vanished from the Earth without a trace. Her mother lost herself after it. Annie’s father wanted to move forward, he wanted to live. I didn’t say that he didn’t love his son. Harry loved Alex very much. He might have loved her more than Sally while she had been with them. Alex was an omega. Sally had obsessed with the idea of alpha son. I think the sense of guilt drove her mad.”

“So sad,” Joe murmured.

“Do you have kids, inspector?”

Joe nodded. “A boy and a girl.”

“Richard and I have twin boys. I was mated at 19, and I was a mother in 20. It affected my relationship with Annie and Sara.”

“Were they close?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

“Ms Millar’s colleague said Annie had a boyfriend, and left her.”

Meredith fell silent for a moment. “Sara mentioned it. She was nervous about him.”

“Did Sara meet him? Why was she nervous?”

“She didn’t meet him, but she said there were some red flags about him.” Joe raised an eyebrow. “Her boyfriend had never wanted to meet Annie’s friends, he never invited her crowded places, he claimed his job was in another country. Sara was worried, but Annie didn’t listen.”

“Did Annie have any psychiatric problems?”

Meredith laughed at that in sorrow. “I wish I knew. Annie was an easy catch for a shark, inspector. I am sure the man was a shark, but I am not sure he was the killer.”

“How do you know?”

Meredith leaned back her chair. Joe admired quality and strength in a person, even though Meredith had changed herself for the expectations of society, she still had those. “Because I saw him.”

“What?” Joe asked in bewilderment.

“Annie didn’t want to see me, but she...she was always the crying girl because of her mother for me. Once upon a time in her life, she was a charming and honest little girl. Sally had ruined it. I wanted to protect her. I was as worried as Sara. Four weeks ago when Sara told me she had a date with him. I followed her. They met in a park, I took a video of them with my phone.”

“Mrs Bartlett...you are one hell of a woman....” Joe was surprised.

Meredith smiled. “The video wasn’t good, but I hope it will help you. It was dark, and I didn’t dare to use any applications.” She extended her phone. “Watch it.”

Joe touched the play button. He recognized the place. It was a private botanical park, famous around the police circle since the young population preferred there for shagging in a dark corner.

“Your friend was right about red flags. It’s not a proper place for a date.”

“I know.” Meredith murmured.

The man was tall, he had blond hairs, but the video was dark and grainy. Its quality might improve by the computer department. Strange thing was Annie’s boyfriend didn’t meet her with a kiss. He hugged her, however it wasn’t a sincere move. They talked for a while, and started to walk. He didn’t give a complete image of his face. His profile showed that he was handsome, but it was all.

“He might have known someone recorded them. He never gave his face.”

“I am afraid you’re right, DI Chandler. He was six three, broad shouldered, blond haired. My impression is he could be a soldier or something.”

“Did you pay any attention to his walk? Did he roll his shoulders?”

“No,” She said firmly. “He walked very self-confidently. He was so sure of himself.”

“Tell me what did you think about him?”

“My problem is I don’t know what to think. Sara said they never had had sex. If it was just a fling for him, why didn’t they have sex? You saw the video, he didn’t even kiss her. Something is really wrong about him. Richard works with military, I know this type.”

“We think their killer is a professional Mrs Bartlett.” Joe said in a low voice, however Meredith was a good witness and she firmly declared the man didn’t roll his shoulders.

“Richard didn’t mate with me because I am an arm candy. I have a very good perception for people.” She smiled coldly.

“What does your perception say?” Joe liked her, Richard Bartlett was a lucky man.

“He’s after something, but he’s not a killer.”

“What was he pursuing?” Joe muttered to himself.

Meredith bit her lower lip. She folded her hands on the desk, giving a long suffering sigh. “Inspector...Annie obsessed with the idea of finding her brother. She convinced Sara to help her. I am afraid their deaths could be related to her brother’s vanishing.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The quality of the video didn’t improve very much. Kent watched while Joe was sitting behind his chair, placing his hand on Kent’s back. They were alone in the incident room. It was a rare silent moment. Joe had been so hesitant to touch Emerson in the past. He tried to change, and it was an intriguing development. Kent shook his head. “He’s careful.”

“Hımm...” Joe murmured.

“The funny thing is he reminds me of you.”

“Me?” Joe startled. “Why?”

Kent shrugged. “His height, the color of his hair, his movements...” Kent turned himself to him and smiled.

Joe hesitated for a second, then he looked around the room as if he wanted to be sure they were still alone. He leaned forward, and kissed Emerson on his lips. The kiss was short, but sweet. Kent didn’t know why, however, their kiss was so exciting. Joe always behaved in rules, Emerson had never thought Joe could kiss him in the incident room. This kiss was a kind of declaration.

“We should be careful, Sir.” Kent laughed in a low voice.

“You are my mate. I don’t have to be careful.” Joe’s blue eyes were bright with a mischievous expression. Kent placed his finger on his cheeky grin.

“I’ll show you something.”

Joe nodded as Kent turned back to the computer screen. “He reminds me of you because...OK, there...do you see his hand?”

Joe leaned forward to see the screen, resting his head on Kent’s shoulder. “Don’t understand.” He said honestly.

“Mrs Bartlett was right. I’ve watched the video several times, he never rolled his shoulders. However, he rubbed his temples sometimes, like you.”

Joe narrowed his eyes. Now, he could see the move clearly. Annie’s mysterious boyfriend rubbed his temple for a short moment as Annie talked with hand gestures.

“He was in stress.” Joe said. “Poor girl. His body language says he doesn’t want to be with her.”

“So why was he with her?”

“I reverse your question. Why was Annie Millar with him? As far as I understood he didn’t give her anything as a boyfriend. Mrs Bartlett said they had never had sex. He didn’t kiss her when they met. What kind of a relationship was it?”

Kent looked at the screen thoughtfully. “If Annie tried to find what had happened to her brother, she could be friend with him for information. This man could be related with it.”

“Did Ed find anything?”

Kent pointed a thick file on his desk. “Alex Millar kidnapped when he went back to his home from the school. DI Linda Dover and her team investigated the case. Their only witness was a drunk homeless man. He had never given a reliable statement, but he’d told there had been a black van, and two men who had worn balaclavas to cover their faces. Nothing else. It was almost twenty years ago Joe, there weren’t CCTVs in everywhere.”

Joe lifted his head from Kent’s shoulder, checking his watch. He blinked when he saw it was four in the afternoon. “Where is everybody?”

“Ed and Riley went to the library to check old newspapers. I don’t know where Skip and Mansell are.”

“It’s nearly end of our shift. Did you talk with Michael or Gabriel? I forgot to call them.”

“I called Erica. She declared they’re fine, and as happy as a clam. She said tonight is the last time we could be free since mom is going back to the farm tomorrow and Erica won’t be in her home for a few days.”

“Did you tell them about the ceremony?”

Kent smiled. “Yes, and my ear is still ringing because of mom’s shriek. Mansell no longer has a chance. He has to propose Erica, now.”

“Am I hearing something sinister in your voice?” Kent giggled in joy.

“Definitely.”

“Em...Does Erica really go to the Spain?”

Emerson sighed. “She’s been waiting Mansell for a long time. She would go, if he won’t do anything to prevent it.”

“Are you tired?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“How about speaking with DI Dover before we get home?”

“Did you tell Commander Anderson about our...ceremony?”

“Not yet.” Kent felt a little disappointment, but he couldn’t say it. “I have to tell you something before I tell him.”

“What is it?” Kent frowned.

“We can speak at home. OK?”

“Alright. I should go my flat sometime, Joe. Shelagh and Arthur will worry about me.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley and Buchan spent hours in the dusty archive. The archive wasn’t in better conditions than Ed’s. World wide of web had been a baby in those days, the news had written on papers, and had read it from them.

Riley stretched, opening her arms widely. “I need a coffee.”

“Me too,” Ed muttered. “We are tired.”

“Let’s check this pile, and finish for the day.” Riley offered.

“Good idea, my lady.” Ed smiled. Their friendship wobbled badly after Mansell’s prank. However, it was healing day by day. Ed was grateful for it.

They worked in silence for fifteen minutes. “Ed! Come here!” Megan called him excitedly in a sudden.

Buchan lifted his head, blinking. “What? Did you find anything?”

“Well, I am not sure it’s about our case, but it’s certainly about the Boss.”

“Huh?” Ed leaned down to read. “What the hell? The Interpol team helped to dissolve the biggest omega trafficking operation in US. So?”

Megan pointed the picture patiently. “Look at the picture Ed.”

Ed’s eyebrows rose, almost reaching his hairline. “The team leader Lt Jacob Chandler? Oh, he really looks like _Joe_.”

“And his surname is Chandler.”

“He could be his relative, Meg.”

“Of course he is his relative. He is older version of the boss, and he has the same surname. It seems he’s a hero.”

Ed frowned. “Joe never talked about him. The news is fifteen years old. The Interpol team busted a collection of warehouses on harbor. Can they do that? I didn’t know Interpol has that kind of operational right in US.”

“The reporter says it was a joint operation of NYPD, Coast Guards and Interpol. If it’s Europe originated, Interpol could have some responsibilities I suppose. He’s handsome.” Megan grinned.

“There is not any useful information in it. How many criminals were arrested? Did they find any survivor? This is a crap journalism.” Ed said in vehemence.

“It maybe censored.” Megan shrugged. “Do you think he would be angry if we show this news to him?”

“I don’t know. Let’s get a copy of it just in case.”

Riley’s fingers stroked briefly the picture. “He looks so sad.” She murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

DI Linda Dover had retired three years ago. She was living in a semi detached house with a tiny garden. She cordially invited them into her house. Her mate Brandon Dover was still working in the fire department, and he had a shift tonight as they informed. She was a charming woman in late fifties. Her hair was white blonde, and she had soft looking brown eyes. They politely accepted the tea, and home made biscuits. She sat on the armchair, crossing her ankles.

“You have a lovely house.” Kent said.

She smiled at him. The detective constable was a cute young man. Linda had of course heard Chandler’s reputation as the man who had failed to catch the Ripper. However, she always believed first impressions were important, and she liked him. He was handsome with those dark blue eyes, and chiselled features.

“Thank you.” She replied. “The house was belong to Brandon’s parents. We renovated it five years ago. Are you mated DC Kent?”

“Yes, madam.”

Joe frowned. Emerson didn’t deny he was mated, however, he didn’t say he was mated with _him_ either. It disturbed Joe beyond anything.

“Are you mated DI Chandler?”

“DC Kent is my mate.” He said calmly.

She flashed a grin. “You match each other. Do you have kids?”

“We have a boy and girl. Michael and Gabriel.” Emerson replied.

Linda pointed the pictures on the mantel. “They are our girls. Children are the joy of our lives, aren’t they?”

Joe shifted restlessly. He sometimes had this vague feeling when people like Linda Dover talked about having a mate and children. She seemed she said it from her heart, but Joe was always aware of all those words were the results of the centuries long lecturing. Was she really happy to having kids? He side glanced at Emerson. He suddenly felt relaxed, Emerson smiled at her politely, however, Joe sensed his mate had the same feeling. It was good. He wasn’t the only one at least.

“We are apologizing for bothering you, but we have a murder case and the victim is related with one of your cases.” Kent said.

She looked intrigued. “Really? Which one?”

“Alex Millar.”

She leaned back to her chair. Her face creased. “Who’s the victim?”

“Annie Millar. Alex Millar’s brother.” Joe answered her.

“Alex Millar was the only case we couldn’t solve. We didn’t have any good lead except a statement of an unreliable witness. He was an alcoholic, his mind was very confused, unfortunately. He insisted he had seen a black van and two bulky men. He didn’t remember the plate.”

“Is he still alive?”

“No. He died from cirrhosis a year after. He had already been sick when he had given his statement.”

“Did you find anything?”

“The only thing we could find was a weak possibility of kidnapping by a gang. We investigated her family, friends, relatives, acquaintances. Nothing. His parents were good citizens. His father was a succesfull accountant, and the mother was a house wife. No relations with crime world. His friends loved him. He was a good mannered boy, and a hard working student.”

“Did he have a girlfriend….or boyfriend?”

“No. Their mother was...I don’t want to speak ill after a deceased one but...she was very tradionalist, very rigid on her beliefs. Alex didn’t have a chance to live like a normal boy.”

“If she was that strict, Alex could have had some escapades.”

“I don’t think so. He wasn’t that kind of a boy.”

“Have you ever spoken with Annie during the case?” Joe asked.

“We questioned her twice. Siblings could share secrets sometimes. There were no secrets. No boyfriend. No enemies. No bullies. It had been like hitting a brick wall. Whenever we thought we had something we went back to the station with empty hands.”

“Do you know Sara Quinn? She was Annie’s friend, she also murdered.”

DI Dover shook her head. “I don’t remember her.”

“Did Alex have a close friend?” Emerson said as he put his mug on the coffee table.

“With her mother? No. Friendship needs some effort, DC Kent. Her mother had never sent him to friends’ houses. She also never allowed Alex to invite a friend into their house. He was a lonely lad. He only had his books, and his sister.”

Joe frowned. “Annie’s friend, Meredith Bartlett said they had stayed in each others houses.”

“Before Alex was missing, Mr Millar was not involved anything about their children. The area was solely belonged to Sally Millar. Mr Millar should have realized it had been a mistake.”

“In Meredith Bartlett’s opinion, Annie wasn’t a happy child.”

“I suppose, yes. She only had her big brother, when Alex had gone she was alone with her.”

“Mrs Bartlett also said Annie was obsessed with the idea of finding him. Isn’t it strange she didn’t come to you? You’re the DI of the case.”

Linda Dover kept her eyes on Chandler’s face. She gave them a bitter smile. “It’s not strange, DI Chandler. I was failed to find Alex. She didn’t believe in me.”

Emerson took a deep breath. “I am sure you had done everything the case needed, madam.”

“I wish I could believe. I mentioned the gang. One of my DCs, Roth Pollock had found this kidnapping could have related with omega trafficking. We digged a bit, but the men in upstairs had been afraid of our investigation might have resulted with mass hysteria so we had to close this part of the case.”

“Where is DC Pollock?”

“Roth died from a heart attack six months ago, too much beer and bad food.”

“Oh,” Joe stooped a little.

DI Dover grinned. “Even if I know what I did was wrong, I’d thought it would be helpful for some day. I was right. DI Chandler, I have copies of my investigation. All reports from my team, statements, everything. Do you want those copies?”

“This would be wonderful, DI Dover.” Joe said excitedly.

 _Too much hope for a hot night._ Emerson thought. It seemed their last free night would spend with reading case files. Joe’s eyes gleamed like a cat. Kent sighed inwardly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They ate take away from Chinese restaurant next to Joe’s apartment. Kent made tea as Joe took the files from the large box. He spread on the table. Kent closed his eyes for moment. He put the mug in front of him.

“What would we talk about?”

“Sorry?”

“You said in the station. We will talk on something.”

“Come, sit by my side.” Kent didn’t object. Joe placed his hand on Kent’s knee. “Uncle Keith said I am ready for my own pride.”

Kent’s eyes widened. “Really? But Joe...this is...this is unbelievable. What did you say? Wait...how could you do it? I mean, how could you gather a pride? Your family...”

“You don’t need your family to form a pride, Em. I am already mated, I’ve you, my omega. I’ve my betas, Miles and Riley. I’ve my enforcer Mansell, and my keeper Ed.”

Emerson turned his face to him. His fingers landed on Joe’s nape, running them through his short hair. “They must apart from their clans. They could not accept it when you offer.”

“If we could form a new pride, our grades will highly improve. I mean everything Em, salaries, house permissions, retirement rights, health insurance, we will have upgrades on everything. Do you think they will reject it?”

“You are cat-alike, Joe. Skip and Riley from a wolf-clan, and Ed’s clan is a bear-follower. Only Mansell is from a cat-alike clan. I don’t want to say it but they would have some reservations.”

“What about you?”

“I am your mate. I would support my mate if he wants to form a new pride.”

Joe relaxed a bit. “Thank you. I asked Inspector Smith for her help. She accepted. Everything will be good Em, I promise.”

Kent kissed his cheek. “Let’s start to read those files. There are quite a lot of papers in that box.”

Joe sighed. “Right.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

After three hours, a pot of tea and a package of biscuits, Kent groaned in frustration. “If I were in this case, I would certainly go mad. They had found nothing at the end.”

Joe tapped his finger on the paper he had been reading. “It’s clear the team were under extreme pressure. I read DC Pollock’s report. It was the only promising lead that they had, and they forced them to give up.” Joe said angrily.

“Could Commander Anderson know something about it? Why don’t you ask him?”

“Uncle Keith wasn’t a commander twenty years ago.” Joe reminded.

“True, but he wanted to be a commander, right? So he could have had his hands in politics.”

“Might be.” Joe murmured thoughtfully. “OK. I am going to call him. Read Pollock’s report, Em. It was so meticulous. What a shame a detective like him had wasted his life.”

Joe stood up to take his mobile. He was little hesitant about calling Commander Anderson. He opened the fridge without realizing as he was waiting Uncle Keith to answer his call. It was full with food. Joe smiled unconsciously.

“Joe? Is everything alright?” He closed the fridge’s door.

“Everything fine, Sir. I don’t want to bother you at this hour, but I have to ask something about an old case.”

“Ask it.” There was a faint curiosity in commander’s voice.

“Alex Millar’s kidnapping. Do you remember the case, Sir?”

“It was the biggest thing in those days. They never found the boy. Is it related with your last incident?”

“Annie Millar was his sister.”

“It’s the end of a family.” Keith sounded bit sad.

“I spoke with the DI Linda Dover. She said her DC, Roth Pollock had found a lead for omega trafficking, but upstairs had silenced them.”

Commander Anderson didn’t reply for a moment. “I didn’t have that power twenty years ago Joe, but I heard it through the grapevine most of the intelligence services in Europe including MI-5 and also Interpol were after this gang. They wanted to find the real headquarter, and Dover’s investigation had almost blown up their operation.”

“With all my respect Sir, when they silenced Dover’s team, the only chance to find Alex Millar had gone.” Joe said flatly. “I don’t want to think about what had really happened to the boy.”

“It wasn’t my decision, Joe. I am sorry.”

“I have some good news. Kent and I decided to have a mating ceremony in June.”

“Congratulations.” His voice sounded sincere. “Uhmm...Joe...I am not sure about your aunt.”

“Will you come, Sir?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then it is not important if she would come or not. I will invite my mother too.”

“Would you invite Jacob?” Commander asked hesitantly.

“I don’t even know where he really is or what he does. We didn’t speak with each other in ages, so I don’t think I would invite him.”

“Do you not want to know? He is your brother.”

Joe shook his head, spreading his fingers on the counter. “What difference does it make?”

“It makes a difference Joe. He’s your family. Jacob is not a bad man, he was not as strong as you in his younghood. People can change. You are changing.”

“It’s not the same thing, Uncle Keith.” Joe said tiredly. “If he is changed, why didn’t he call me?”

“Sometimes the first call is the hardest one. It takes a lot of courage to do it. If you want to call him someday, I could find his number.”

“Not tonight. Thank you, Sir. Good night.”

“Good night, son.”

Kent was reading Pollock’s report, when Joe returned to the room. He seemed he’d lost himself in the papers.

“Hey,” Kent lifted his head, smiling.

“You’re right he was a good cop. Did you speak to Commander?”

“When Pollock digged it, they had almost blown an operation against the gang. He said MI-5, Interpol and several of intelligence services were after them. In short, they sacrificed Alex Miller for the greater good.”

“Oh,” Kent blinked in shock, swallowing hard. “He was just a kid.”

Joe came to his side, sitting down tiredly. He held Kent’s hand. “The more the power, the more regrets in your soul. I never want to make such a decision.”

“If it was real, what happened to the gang?”

Joe caught Emerson’s gaze, he squeezed his hand. “What if Annie had found some evidence about it? The media eats everyone in the operation alive.”

Kent regarded his words thoughtfully. “The crime scene investigation didn’t find anything in their flats.”

“Tell me DC Kent. What would you do if you were Annie or Sara? Come on, think...Annie didn’t have a family. She didn’t have real friends. She only had Sara. She must have trusted Sara.”

“If I were Sara I wouldn’t want to keep such dangerous thing in my house. I wouldn’t tell Annie, but I would give it to someone who could protect him/herself.”

Joe snorted. “Who?”

“Annie might have not spoken with Meredith Bartlett, but Sara had still been speaking with her. Whatever Annie Millar had found she had given it to Sara Quinn. However, Sara must have been scared, she should have transferred it to Meredith Bartlett. She is mated with a billionaire, moved from her old life. She has got a better protection than Sara.”

“Why did she lie?” Joe was offended.

“If she lied,” Kent corrected. “How could she trust you, Joe? Some officers from intelligence services and law enforcement had wasted Alex’s life. What if you’re one of them?”

“First thing in the morning, we are going to visit Mrs Bartlett again.”

Kent had noticed, Joe was almost going everywhere with him instead of Skip recently. It was flattering, it also could create problems in the hierarchy. He didn’t want Joe misunderstood him, but he didn’t want to cause more gossips either. “Would not it be more convenient if you are going with Skip?”

Joe moved closer to him. “What I am going to tell you should be remained as secret for some time. OK? Not a word to Erica, Mansell, Riley or Buchan. Do you understand?”

Kent was getting worried. He nodded quietly. “OK.”

“Ray wants to retire. We decided that you are the most promising candidate for his position. I am taking you because this is your training. We offered your name, we still don’t receive a response but I am sure they will accept it.”

Kent froze. “Mansell and Riley have years on me, they are more experienced than myself.”

“Em...” Joe sighed. “I want you to be the first chief omega officer in the force. It’s about politics. Ray understands me.”

“You wanted his retirement...?” Kent gasped in surprise.

Joe began to laugh. “No, I of course didn’t want his retirement. Do you think Skip would accept such an offer? The force is in a new phase, and we have Commander Anderson at our side.”

“Do you mind if I think about it?”

“Skip will be retired in six months. You should be ready for it.”

“We are mated. There would be a lot of noise if I get a promotion as your DS.”

“Yes, there would be some protests, but they won’t dare to oppose it since you will not just be a mated omega, you will also be a pride omega.”

“You’ve really thought on it, haven’t you?”

“It’s a very rare chance, Kent. We should use it wisely.”

“I am flattered Joe, but you didn’t ask my opinion. Would it be same in the future? You will decided for something related about me without asking my opinion?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Joe frowned, the synaptic state in his brain didn’t allow him to see incoming trouble. “Why are you angry?”

Kent sighed. “You don’t see, do you? I am not angry, Joe. When are we going to fetch the kids? We have much more important problem in our hands. Where do they stay tomorrow? Did you call the school?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. The head mistress said he could start in Monday. He doesn’t start in the middle of the week because of their policy. I can ask Miles if he could stay with Judy tomorrow. Gabrielle can go to her school.”

“She doesn’t go until Michael starts his school, Joe. Ask him if they could stay with her.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I miss you so much daddy!” Gabriel declared proudly in the morning.

Joe realized the slight tension between them last night. Joseph Chandler still didn’t understand why Emerson was mad at him. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Why was he the guilty one when he tried to protect his rights?

“Did you not miss your father?” Kent asked.

Joe rubbed his temples, he had a painful expression on his face. His head ache was getting worse in each second. Fortunately, Mary Kent was an understanding woman, she immediately sensed his mood, and cut their conversation in short. However, Erica didn’t have any compassion towards Joe. She was staring at him with a hard gaze.

“Hi father, I miss you too. Can I be the flower girl?”

Kent chuckled. “Flower girl? Why?”

“For the ceremony. Can I wear my Elsa dress?”

“Yes, you can wear.” Kent muttered impatiently. “Michael...we are getting late!”

Michael groaned as he took his backpack. “Where are we going?”

“To DS Miles’s house.” Joe said absentmindedly.

“He doesn’t go to the school?” Emerson closed his eyes as Erica muttered.

“He will start in Monday.”

“I can stay with you if you need my help.” Mary Kent offered generously.

“Thank you so much Mrs Kent, but Judy said she could look after them. We don’t want to tire you.”

“Why do you not accept my mother’s help?” Erica asked coldly. “She looks after them better than a stranger.”

Gabriel pouted while Michael was rolling his eyes. Mary hissed in shock. “Erica!”

Erica lifted her hands in the air. “Oh come on, mom. He always does the same thing. You offer your help, he politely thanks, and refuses it.” Emerson pinched her arm in anger. “Ow...why did you do it?” Erica stroke her arm.

“It’s not a good time for starting an argument! What is wrong with you?”

Erica held her head high. “He doesn’t want us in his home. Have we ever invited into his house?”

“Hey!” Joe said in anger.

“It’s enough.” Mary snapped in a harsh voice. Micheal and Gabrielle winced, looking at each other. “You’re extremely rude to your brother’s mate, Erica Kent. Apologize from him.”

Erica crossed her arms on her chest. “No.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they left her house and got on car, the kids were quiet and Emerson felt very tired. He didn’t understand why Erica had an unnecessary grudge against Joe. “I am sorry behalf of my sister.”

Joe didn’t turn his head. “You shouldn’t apologize from me because of her. I don’t have any problem with your mother. I should have invited your family. I should have thought.”

“Joe...you didn’t have to. She was overreacted. It’s not your fault.”

“Aunt Erica is jealous of you, dad.” Michael said as if he was an adult.

Joe checked his son from the mirror. Michael stared back at him, smiling lightly.

“Your aunt is never jealous of me, Michael.”

Gabrielle snorted. “You think so.”

“Why did you say this?” Joe said curiously.

Michael shrugged, but Gabrielle answered it anyway. “She wants to be a princess bride, but she won’t.”

The penny finally dropped in Kent’s mind. He said softly. “Erica always believed we would share the same ceremony, but it doesn’t mean that she could be rude to you.”

“Do you forgive him father? She is sad.” Gabrielle asked.

“I am not angry with her, Gabrielle.” Joe replied his daughter with a faint smile. He lied, he felt himself really angry. However, he had swallowed his anger for the sake of his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy welcomed the children with a huge smile on her face, they were a bit shy, but they didn’t make a fuss at least. Joe and Kent seemed relieved. Kent didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay with his kids. How many years passed without them in his life? In vain? He had thought he had done what it should have been done, paying his debt to the society. He hadn’t been in there for their first step, their first word. He had assumed that it should be better for everyone. Kent now knew, it was a mistake. Gabrielle and Michael didn’t demand to be born, Joseph Chandler and Emerson Kent had freely decided to create them. Then they had thought leaving them had been normal. What would he do if he were the parent of Alex Millar? What would he do if his child goes missing? Kent shuddered lightly. Love was not enough sometimes, you needed to take action.

Gabrielle was always the ice-breaking one, she held Judy’s hand and declared proudly.

“I will wear my princess dress.”

Judy laughed in a low voice. Joe closed his eyes as he sighed. “Really? Why?”

“I’ll be the princess in the ceremony.”

Judy softly stroked her hair. She didn’t look surprise, and Joe had wondered if anyone would not have heard the news in the country.  “This is a wonderful news, darling. What will you wear young man?”

Michael shrugged without a word. Typical day in Chandler pride.

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weather was cold as they walked towards the street where Joe had parked his car. It was a bit hard to explain his feelings for Kent. Joe was a complicated man. He was reserved, mostly introverted, however, he had still an ambition to climbing the steps in the force. Joseph Chandler should have known his fast tracked position had been lost, but it seemed if he couldn’t rise his mate should be the rising one. It was kind, yet it was disturbing. Joe was lonely, but Kent wasn’t sure he was a lonely wolf. Kent had realized he loved having someone to talk to, he was more willing to open himself when he trusted.

Kent slowly began to understand, under the cold and prim exterior, a passionate and sensual man was living in. Chandler usually was silent about what he really felt, but there was always a strong emotion with a chilling rational reason beneath his motives. It was confusing. Even though Kent was much more open about his feelings than him, he was undecided.

Kent had accepted Commander Anderson’s offer for gaining his freedom while he had been in love with Chandler. He was still in love with him. He had wanted to be free for doing the job he loved. Now, Joe was offering a chance, and he didn’t know what he would do. He couldn’t stay mad at him for acting like an alpha.

The society expected they acted like in certain ways. Born, bred, and die. Contribute. They all had learned in the school, there had been a time the population in the Earth had gotten so small, they had been almost extinct after a war. Copulation had encouraged and rewarded, but it wasn’t enough. The chaos had still worked in action. It had been the time three smart leader, two man and a woman had offered the caste system.

Genetic manipulation had been a long and painful voyage while the human kind had changed their DNAs, rules and lives. Then, an unexpected mutation had occurred, it had opened the way of Kent’s gender. It had been surprising, it could have been unwanted in the past, however, the number of humans had been rapidly declining and they must have reproduced. The expectations had reversed, the rules had rewritten, none of the races in the universe would want to extinct. Human kind was not an exception.

Just as like any alteration, it had been evolved and complicated at the end. The fear of extinction had been written in humanity’s DNA, children were cherished, any contribution to the population eased the fear a little bit. That fear nailed Kent’s position in the world.

People walked down the street, some of them were in rush, or shopping, or just idly walking, others were pushing strollers, sometimes a man or woman stopped those proud parents to chat with them, praising their child and making meaningless hand gestures to the baby. There were still wars in the world, hunger, unemployment, inflation, bigotry and discrimination, but on the street where the small capture of life was trapped, those men and women celebrated the survival.

Kent could see the pleasure on parents’ face whenever someone stopped them. Their faces were alight as they chatted about their children’s beauty or antics. Kent had never had that pleasure. Was it a loss? Emerson had never pushed a stroller Gabrielle or Michael were in. Would he have spoken about his kids like them? He didn’t know.

It wasn’t easy to questioned himself when he was trying to ignore the pain in his hip. Kent didn’t want to rub, didn’t want Joe realized he was in pain. The timing was so unfortunate. His hip ached as he walked, he couldn’t tell Joe to slow down. Kent was usually fine with dry cold, but a weather like this, cold and moist in the air, the sciatica sometimes reminded himself without a mercy. The ache flared through his leg as he hurried to keep up.

DI Chandler was aware of the slight limping, a little crease between Em’s eyebrows. He didn’t know it would better if he’s ask. When Kent touched Joe’s arm, he immediately stopped.  

“Please slow down a little.”

“Are you in pain?” Joe frowned.

“It is not bad, but...”

Joe didn’t argue, he gave his arm to Kent for easing his walk. Kent sighed. “Would you want to drink something? If I am not wrong, there is a cafe on the left corner.”

Kent could insist he was fine, instead of he nodded. He didn’t object as Joe directed them to the cafe. The inside was warm, it was little early in the morning. They were the only patrons as the sleepy looking young girl reached to their table. She was probably a college student, and it seemed she was in her job after a long party. She didn’t speak as she took their orders, green tea for Joe, coffee and donut for Kent.

Joe murmured after her. “I don’t remember if I am that young.”

Kent grinned. “We were all that young, DI Chandler.”

“You are still young.” Joe reminded.

Emerson leant down a little, and whispered gently. “Thank you.”

 “For what?” Joe said, bemused.

“For thinking about my future, for not showing your anger in front of the kids.”

“Why are you mad at me, Emerson?”

“I am not very good at office politics. I don’t want to embarrass you, or Commander Anderson. What about our contribution agreement? Do we still have a third child? Do you want the third child? Our agreement will be null and void when we will officially mated. We should have discussed those things.”

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, mumbling something under his breath. “I didn’t think.”

Kent patted his hand. “Do you really want the third child?”

“Will you mad at me again if I say I don’t want another baby for now?”

“No.” Kent said softly. “A boy and a girl are enough for now.”

“I don’t understand, but I am always getting nervous when somebody asks if I I have a mate or children. Why is everybody so curious about it?”

“It is getting tiresome after a while, and you’re not even an omega. You are generally sure about yourself, you can’t easily change your mind. You know your skills even if it is underestimated sometimes. Most people believed that they only would gain a value in society if they have a children. This is the thing you can’t change, Joe. You should learn plastering a smile on your face, and reply those questions politely. I know it’s stupid, but having children really gives you an advantage.”

“You would be very good at office politics, DC Kent.” Joe grinned. “I promise, I will ask your opinion next time, and I am still angry with Erica.”

Kent tilted his head back to see his face. “I am her best friend, it’s not easy to lose your best friend.”

“You’re mated, not death.” Joe said flatly.

“We have children, but we didn’t have their responsibilities before. You returned your flat as I returned mine. We didn’t need to worry about their meals, their home works or what they would wear for the school. We had our separate lives. Our children will be our priority now. It changes everything. My relationship with Erica was an unique one, we’re twins. We shared the same womb. It’s not jealousy Joe, she knows our relationship will never be the same.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interpol decides to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys and gals, I love this fandom because of your beautiful works, even if this fandom is really a small one. your persistence makes this fandom alive, thank you.

Jacob Chandler had never done anything lightly in his life without thinking of consequences. When he had left Britain, he had been all aware of he was going to estrange from his family, losing his little brother’s love, but he must have to do it. Jake had never lived before, he had never been a child or an ordinary lad. He had been tired, because of him, Joe would have never found a life by himself. The damage had already been done by their parents, but Jacob had wanted to free his brother and himself. He had left them, he’d never denied it.

He can’t fix the past, no one can do it. He had felt scared, nervous, and insecure with his family. Jake had wanted to live, given his brother a chance.

In the end, Jake had never mentioned, but the most stinging result of his leaving was losing his brother. They didn’t speak with each other for years. It was hard to tell for him it was worth it or not.

Mating with Kay had changed his life. Kay was gentle, unobtrusive, and introverted. He was beautiful, it was strange describe a man as beautiful, but he was. Over the years, Kay’s hair color adamantly turned into a mesmerizing copper tone as his eyes darkened, jades were now dark emeralds. His face was perfect, sculpted. Jake adored the freckles on his nose, and his shoulders. His mate was still thin, wiry, however, Kay didn’t want to get caught unaware again. He religiously went to the gym, taking self defense courses. The result was a sinewy, fine muscled body.

The lad turned into a breathtaking man. As criminology and DNA science developed, Jake had sent his mate’s DNA sample every database he could think of, but he had never had any result.

Kay still didn’t remember his name, and anything related to his family, or his past. Jake took him to several specialists. It was useless, but one of them were insisting that it wasn’t a temporary amnesia. For unknown reason, Kay’s brain had erased those memories, they most likely would never return to their owner. Jake believed that the doctor had been the only competent physician. She was sure there had been some drugs were involved in Kay’s case. The initial examination had shown Kay had been malnourished, poorly cared, but he hadn’t sexually abused at least. There had been no sign of physical violence either. He had infested with external and gastrointestinal parasites because of the poor hygiene conditions. His gorgeous hair had been long and matted, they had had to buzzcut his hair. They also had to remove his body hairs to get rid of the fat and happy lice colonies. He had an anemia, several vitamin and mineral deficiencies, and stunted.

The lack of sexual and physical abuse were surprised all of them. Kay was liberated from an omega trafficking gang where he had been holding in captivity for years. More than fifty people had been arrested, and none of them had had real information about the boy in the base room. The interrogations revealed, the guards in front of the door changed in every two weeks, and Kay had never had any visitor.

Jake and his colleagues only broke down the some part of a worldwide organization. They didn’t reach the head, the arrested ones were low level thugs and some middle level hands. The men in upstairs had patted Jake and the others’ backs, congratulated them for their success, given medals and awards, but Jake didn’t think they were successful. The organization hadn’t destroyed, they hadn’t found the leader. People like Kay was still suffering.

Kay had been someone at some time in history, then he had vanished. No real memories about himself, no identity, no records.

Kay was smart, he remembered his education while he didn’t remember where he had gone to school, or which school he had gone. Jake had used the situation. He had demanded a life for him, and he had gotten it. His mate had chosen a name for himself, Kay Chandler. They had given him a new identity, nationality, social security number and chance for education. Those years were frustrating. Jake had fought step by step in the bureaucracy where the bureaucrats were more royalist than the king. He had also fought with nightmares, PTSD, health problems and insecurities of his mate.

Mating meant family, and anything related to family was scared Kay. Jake presumed Kay had been betrayed someone from his family. No one had asked, but Jake had his own problems. For the outsiders, Jacob Chandler was handsome, a perfect specimen of an alpha. He was six foot three, broad shouldered man with dark blue eyes and dark blond hair. His square jaw showed the strength, the aquiline nose revealed the fine ancestors, and Jacob Chandler knew if his parents had some logic, he could have diagnosed with Autism Spectrum when he was a child. They had forced him for perfectness while he had struggled to confine himself in those unreal expectations.

After the university, he had started to work in the UN. However, his social skills were not that developed as the job required. He was very good at finding patterns, very skilled in mathematics, determined, persistent like a dog with bone, and single-minded when he was interested in something. Then, he had found a chance, he had participated a course and the trainer had offered to join the Interpol. Neither Jake nor his colleagues working with him had been happy so Jacob accepted it.

Jake had been content with his job, until the Kay’s case. Even the years later, his mind was still on the case. He had solved several cases after it, but the unsolved Kay’s past was the itch on his back he couldn’t reach.

Jake had planned everything, secretly followed the vague evidences through years, found unclear traces, and finally decided to come back. Packing and moving from continent to continent with three dogs wasn’t an easy operation. Kay naturally wanted a child since he was an omega. As a result of years without children, he tried to satisfy his unrealized wish with dogs. Jake had never objected to it. He never had a strong desire to having children. He had already been accepted he was different for years, and he only wanted to make his mate happy. If his mate wanted a dog, he had it. If they would have a child, he would be a good father.

He had arranged everything in detail. Kay usually complained he was treating him like an ancient glass, but in Jake’s eyes he was. Kay was beautiful, delicate and the most precious thing in Jacob Chandler’s world. He had bought the flat, he had had a decorator -he was lucky since Kay knew he could be evaluated in AS or he would be in huge trouble-. Jake was irritatingly frank when regarded to truth, he was painfully bad at lying.

Their flat was on the fifth floor, the flat was expensive and spacious. Good for a couple with three dogs. He used his skill with numbers and patterns for investment. He wasn’t a billionaire, but he had reached his quite a millionaire status. He had done it because he must have thought his mate’s future. He had especially chosen the apartment since it had its own security. Jake didn’t care if they shared the building with super models and TV stars. He only cared the building had security, and gym and pool for Kay.

Jake looked at the outside from the window. There was a muffled sound from the bed. Kay had never been a morning person. The noise was a sleepy murmur, not a painful moan from a nightmare. Jake could easily select the difference of those sounds his sleeping mate made. Jake followed the leads, made contacts and now he was little scared when he had seen the newspaper. He wasn’t good at lying, however, if it was necessary for the case, Jacob Chandler could adapt the conditions well.

He slowly turned to see his mate. Kay was sleeping under the heavy duvet, his graceful figure looked peaceful. He heard the faint clicks from the outside their bedroom, their four legged children were awake. Jake sighed, and opened the door. They were all strays and mix breeds. Ladybug was a mix of Labrador and Collie, the smartest of the pack; Sunshine was a Pointer and Pittbull mix, aka the dog with Attention Deficit Disorder; and Angie the Afghan Hound and Siberian Husky mix, or the noble one with blue eyes.

They all ran to the bed. Waking up Kay was their job, they were also the bodyguards of his mate. The pack was very serious about this task. If anyone enough stupid to do something, he or she must be ready for their wrath.

As Kay had declared one night, they all thought Kay belonged to them. The relationship between Jake and the pack was respectful. The dogs accepted him as their beloved human’s mate, but Jake knew their love was only for Kay. He was just the sidekick who paid the food.

Kay giggled as they licked his face, poked him and demanded his affection.

“Good morning,” Kay said with a smile. Sunshine was trying to enter under the duvet while Ladybug was thumping her tail wildly. It seemed like a chaos, Angie was sitting like a queen whom exhausted by the antics of her vassals.

“She’s my girl.” Joe said, pointing the hound.

Angie and Jake understood each other. Her blue eyes met with his, it was strange but Jake sometimes felt he needed to have the dog’s permission. Angie made a vague gesture as if she silently nodded, she approved his game. Whatever he was doing now, he had to reach a conclusion. Angie gave her permission.

“You’ve already dressed. Are you going somewhere?” Kay made himself into sitting position, leaning back to the pillows.

“I’ve a meeting at 9. You can use the gym and pool. I registered with your name. The restaurant serves breakfast until noon.”

Kay yawned. “I still don’t understand whether here is an apartment or a hotel.”

Jake walked towards to the bed, leaned down slightly. He kissed his forehead. “Enjoy it.”

Kay didn’t leave the bed for a long time. He watched the bedroom door in silence with the pack. He knew Jake was cheating him. Kay had always thought this would happen in some day. Being mates wasn’t enough to maintain a relationship. Jake cared about him, he was sure he liked him but he didn’t know if he loved him or not. His mate had a strong sense of responsibility and honour. He had been the one who had found Kay. The strange twist of fate, the young man Jake had found was his mate.  Jake would stay in this mating until his death. He was that kind of a man. However, Kay had realized a long time ago, bedside of their love life was a bit controversial. Jake never objected when Kay wanted to make love, but he never initiated it either. He looked at Angie.

“If I ask him, he couldn’t lie.” He said to the dog. Angie made a sound like snorting. “I’ll lose him, won’t I?” His voice was wavering.

Sunshine touched his arm with her paw. Those almond shaped brown eyes were watching him in understanding. “It hurts so much, girls.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

DI Chandler was not in the incident room yet, it wasn’t surprising since Kent wasn’t at the station either. The team had assumed it was related to the ceremony. They could have been worried in the past. Chandler was a punctual officer, tight and relentless sometimes. In his helpless love, Kent had never been late after Chandler was assigned.

The team would never confess, but they were firmly educated, and polished by DI Chandler. Megan made tea, the tea bags were in a vintage tin box decorated with large sunflowers, courtesy of Edward Buchan. Chandler’s green tea was in a separate box, courtesy of unknown admirer. The most likely suspect was Emerson Kent. The paper cups were usual at first, however in time favourite mugs slowly appeared on the desks with framed pictures of mates and children. Megan had been the first one who placed her family’s photo on her desk, Chandler was interestingly the second one and Miles was the last.

Megan prepared four mugs, placing on everyone’s desk. Those moments were generally quiet. They all were sipping their tea, engrossing in their minds with the latest case.

“Disappeared people are not rare in the history.” Ed said, breaking the silence.

“Alex Millar had been kidnapped.” Mansell warned as he took a gulp of his tea.

“The only witness had not given a coherent statement.” Megan said thoughtfully. “They presumed he had been kidnapped based on his statement.”

“What are you saying, Riley?” Miles asked, his tone was curious.

“We couldn’t know if the whole statement was just an imagination of a drunk man. There are some inconsistent points in the statement.”

“So you’re saying he’d told porkies to the officers?” Ed looked intrigued.

“He must have believed in what he had seen, but the road was crowded in that afternoon. No one except this homeless man did see anything.” Riley shrugged.

“Have you ever heard the murder of Kitty Genovese?” Ed leaned back in his chair. They shook their heads in unison. Ed smiled, he loved lecturing even if Miles had a sour expression on his face. “Kitty Genovese was an American woman killed by serial killer Winston Moseley. She was stabbed several times to death.  Her neighbors heard the attack, her screams for help, they didn’t call the police or ran to aid her. The New York Times claimed more than thirty people had heard it. It was called bystander effect or Genovese Syndrome later. There had been some objections on The New York Times’s initial report lately, but...” Ed opened his hands.

“So people had seen it, and the homeless man had been the only one who had balls.” Mansell summarized.

“It could be.” Miles murmured. “Dover’s team never checked the homeless man’s real identity. I am not sure they could have found anything even if they checked it.” He almost smiled as his constables were looking at him as if he had another head. “His name was Richard Matey, a veteran. He knew how to kill a man. Matey had found a job as an enforcer in Billy Hill’s circle. Hill was one of the most famous gangsters in London from 1920’s to 1970’s. Hill was also the mentor of Ronnie and Reggie Kray in their first days. In 1966, Matey’s pregnant mate Karen was going home from shopping, she was kidnapped by two men with a black car. She was found dead three weeks later.”

“Shit,” Mansell muttered. “How did they not know that?”

“His friends and Matey tried to find her by themselves, never called the police. They didn’t believe in coppers would help them. I’d heard this story from my father.”

“It was still a mistake.” Ed said angrily. “Someone might have told it, and they didn’t have to chase the air.”

“What do you think, Skip?” Riley shifted restlessly.

“A kid usually sees someone who can trust, a family member, a friend, or a neighbor, gets in the car and disappears. I don’t think the incident was something like as Ed told. No one had seen anything because there was no kidnapping. Alex Millar saw someone he knew, someone he can trust. The perpetrator should have been much closer to the family than they had thought. He or she was there in front of their eyes.”

“Annie Millar wanted to find her brother.” Riley reminded. “What if Annie had found the real perpetrator?”

They all looked at the whiteboard in silence. One of them had found Alex Millar’s picture, and placed on the board beside Annie’s picture. He was a serious looking boy, and he had been beautiful. Porcelain skin without flaws, auburn hair made by copper wires and large green eyes with long lashes. Alex didn’t look like her sister. She had been paled beside Alex.

“We live in a very harsh world.” Ed muttered. “With a lot of nefarious people.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay went to the pool. He was little surprised when the pool wasn’t empty in the early hours in the morning. He remembered the other landlords and tenants were mostly models, actors and actresses. Famous people with hard daily routines. He sighed as he looked around him. He didn’t think those famous human beings wanting to meet a marine biologist. He found a dark corner, neatly placed his towel on a deck chair. Swimming could help him for burning the stress.

When Kay finished his one and half mile, he saw he wasn’t alone in the corner anymore. Some long dark haired female had occupied the deck chair next to his. Kay blinked. He realized she was holding a cocktail glass in her hand. It was a bit early for drinking. She smiled as he walked. She extended her hand, she was such a beautiful woman. Long dark hair, tanned skin, wide-set of blue grey eyes with heart shaped face, and those legs. Kay had never seen such long and shaped legs.

“Mandy Roseberry. Eighth floor.”

Kay shook her hand, smiling. “Kay Chandler from fifth.”

“You are the new guys.” Mandy laughed. She looked familiar, but Kay had never been interested in tabloids.

“How do you know?” Kay asked as he sat on the deck chair.

“The gossip mill in here is the fastest one in the country. Tell me Kay, are you really an American singer eloped with your bodyguard?”

Kay burst into a laughter. “ _What_?”

Mandy shrugged. “It’s one of the theories about you and your cold but devastatingly handsome blond companion.”

“He is my mate. I am American, but not a singer, and he is not my bodyguard.” It could be a lie, since Jake usually behaved like a bodyguard. It was irritating.

“So what are you?”

“You?”

She sighed, sipping her cocktail. Kay could smell the strong alcohol scent. “It’s refreshing to meet someone doesn’t know. I am Harry Roseberry’s mate, the king of the mining industry. Do you really not know him?”

“Nope, sorry.” Kay gave her a smile.

“Thank God.” Mandy clicked her fingers, a waiter wearing whites appeared beside them with a tray in his hands. There were two cocktail glasses this time.

“Is it not too early?” Kay said hesitantly.

“When you live with a cheating liar, it has never been early.” She took the glass. Kay felt the sympathy, maybe she was right. He was also living with a cheating liar.

Kay carefully drank, it was sweet and the vodka was cold. “Nice,” He muttered.

“I am not an alcoholic, Kay. Drinking in the mornings only happens when he went to his recent paramour.”

“Why do you not leave him?”

“He was just a mine engineer when we mated. I was the one who suffered from the penniless days. Why do I give it to another woman?”

“Yeah. I understand.” Kay liked the cocktail’s taste. It was a good friend when you thought about the signs of cheating.

“What about you?”

“He deletes the history of his phone. He makes private calls. He’s never been an affectionate person, but he almost doesn’t touch or kiss me nowadays.”

“Bastard.” Mandy hissed. “What’s his name?”

“Jacob. Jake. Cheers.”

They drank in silence. The waiter appeared again without finger clicking. It seemed Mandy’s cocktail routine was widespread knowledge. Kay hoped he wouldn’t have a routine in the future.

“Is he being over secretive?”

“He’s always like that, he doesn’t like talking about himself or his job. There is no change in his work schedule, he always works hard and spend a long time in office.”

“Then how do you know he’s cheating?” Mandy lifted her shaped eyebrows.

Kay bit his lower lip. “I smelled a female perfume on him, two months ago. I didn’t ask. My problem is if I ask him, he couldn’t lie. I don’t want to hear his reply. I love him very much.”

“They all lie, make excuses.” Mandy snorted.

“Not Jake. Jake could lie, but only related to something about his job. He has...let’s just say he has a neurodevelopmental disorder.”

“Oh,” Mandy mumbled. “Harry always has excuses and makes terrible lies. He’s the worst liar in the world. I am not sure you are lucky or not.”

“It’s too hard to give up when I love him so much. What if our mating was just a habit?”

“Mine is a habit.” Mandy said. “I don’t give up on my mating because it is my revenge. You don’t do it because you love him. It is different, my friend. What is your job?”

“I am a currently unemployed marine biologist. I have some offers, but I have not decided yet.”

“Really? I was a model, but not for a fashion runway, mostly advertisements. You should know a lot of things about fishes.”

Kay laughed. He was feeling warm, and the light buzz from vodka making him relaxed. “I am specialized on invertebrate zoology. Sponges, mollusks, crustaceans. I have only general knowledge on fishes.”

“What is he doing?”

“He is a self made millionaire. He is very good at investment.”

“Lucky one. You are a bad liar too. Tell me the truth, Kay, is he a gangster or something?”

“No gangster in this era, Mandy. He works in Interpol.”

Mandy’s eyes widened. “He is a police? He must really be good at investment since he had bought a flat in here.” Was there an implication in her voice?

“He is not a dirty cop.” Kay said angrily.

“I didn’t say it, darling.” She finished her fourth cocktail, but she still looked more sober than Kay. “I am surprised he is cheating you. He looks at you as if you’re his world.”

The third cocktail was the brutal one. It hit Kay like a truck. “I could be his world, but I am tired of treating like a glass. Our sex life...well...vanilla?”

Mandy giggled. “You have kinks, and he doesn’t have?”

“No, vanilla is fine. I don’t have kinks, really. Sex has never been a priority in our relationship. He never denies me, he likes sex, but he never makes the first step. Jake always waits my green light. I am tired of it.”

“Was it like that in your honeymoon? We broke the bed frame.” Mandy said in a dreamy voice.

Kay coughed lightly. “It’s always like that.”

“Do you have kids?”

Kay winced a little. “I can’t have a child.”

Mandy turned her head, surprised. “Is he an alpha?”

Kay clenched his teeth. “He is an alpha and he has still been with me.”

“Uhm...Kay....Maybe he wants a child.” Mandy said hesitantly. “He could still love you, but it’s an undeniable instinct.”

Kay had never felt himself so low and in pain before. He didn’t think, Jake could want a child. He had always been nonchalant about having children. Kay finally clicked his fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Have you seen the newspapers?”

Jake nodded quietly. They were accepted his transfer. Before that he had contacted one of his rare friends, Nick Sheary. He explained what he was after and Nick promised to help. His plan was approved by the upstairs. Nick was playing the role of his handler until he was adept the new environment. Nick had a lot of useful connections in the Met and Scotland Yard.

They were in a crowded cafe, finding a secluded corner for themselves. Jake used to drink coffee while he had been in the USA. Nick bought the orders, coffee for Jake, whom he had a sullen expression on his face, and tea for himself.

“Unfortunately, yes. What do you know?”

Nick tapped his finger on the table. “Someone bashed her head. Jake....Your brother Joseph....He is the DI who hears the case. He’s known for his stubbornness, he joins the dots eventually.”

Jake closed his eyes. “Damned woman. She had some important file, Nick. She should have given to her friend Sara. Now, both of them are dead, and my estranged brother is the DI of the case.”

“Is your mate really her brother?”

“I am still waiting the DNA results. I need that file, but I don’t know how to reach it.”

“Does he remember anything?”

“Nothing.” Jake muttered, rubbing his neck. “I should not have been involved with her. It was a mistake.”

“I don’t think so. You collected highly useful information. We are very close to the core for the first time. Did you find what really happened to him?”

Jake sighed. “Not yet. Some part of the story has really disturbed me. Kay had been held in a cell, he was a prisoner not a subject of trafficking. Why is a person imprisoned?”

“Because of his crime. You think Kay did something criminal?” Nick sounded bemused.

“Kay did something therefore considered a crime by someone. Killing him was easy, but he or she didn’t. Someone loved enough Kay to leave him alive, however, that person couldn’t leave him on the outside. Why?”

“Because he could tell whatever the thing he had seen or heard.” Nick said thoughtfully.

Jake nodded. “Annie Millar was not a stupid woman, Nick. She’d reached this conclusion. Her search focused on their inner circle. I bet Annie and Sara killed because of it. She’d found the perp, and told Sara.”

Nick finished his tea. “I know you wouldn’t like what I am going to offer, but it’s the time uniting our query with Met. We still haven’t found the real enemy, Jake. We can’t avoid it.”

“Joseph wouldn’t like it either.”

“Joseph wouldn’t have a chance to object. We should start the negotiations for whom will get the biggest share of the cake at the end.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent had discovered a long time ago, he didn’t only like to be with Joseph Chandler, he also liked to work with him. DI Chandler had a keen mind, he was determined and neat. Promoting to a detective sergeant would be a significant progress for Emerson Kent in his career. He had learned a lot from Joe and Skip. He knew he would be a good DS. Every query had its own specific conditions. Annie Millar’s murder was not the exception when Meredith confessed she had lied to them. She and Sara had been closer than she had admitted, and Annie had only been trusted to Sara. Their meeting wasn’t a long one after Merry delivered the thick file on Joe’s hands.

“I am sorry, but you should understand my reasons.”

“Giving a misleading statement is a criminal offence, Mrs Bartlett.” Joe said flatly. Merry averted her eyes. Kent didn’t correct him. Meredith Bartlett didn’t give an official statement. She was caught unaware, and Joe was using it.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Kent said. She gave him a derisive look, but it wasn’t working on the detective.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe opened the file as they were sitting in his car. He looked a bit surprised. “It’s the last year’s budget.”

“There must be something in it.” Kent said carefully. “So, Annie Millar had really stolen the mail. She lied.”

“She had been trying to find evidences. She and her friend could have been alive if she didn’t play a detective.”

“Now, we need an accountant.” Kent murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Don’t look at me like that.” Inspector Smith grumbled. “I had to graduate from somewhere. Mine is accountancy.” The team was a little shocked when she offered to examine the file for them, and confessed she had an accountancy major.

Miles huffed in disbelief. “I can’t believe Dept of Family hire accountants.”

Joe smiled warmly at her. “Would you study of it, Inspector?”

“I’d like to.”

Joe’s eyes focused on Kent as he was talking on the phone. He looked puzzled. Emerson extended the handset to him. “Superintendent Nick Sheary from Interpol wants to speak with you.”

“Interpol?” Joe mouthed. He could hear the bewildered silence filling the room. Kent nodded.

Joe took the handset. “Yes?” He said in hesitance.

“Good morning, this is Nick Sheary from Interpol. Have I the honour of speaking with DI Joseph Chandler?”

“I am DI Chandler.” Joe said curtly.

“Well, I don’t want to occupy your time. We think one of our enquiries intersected with yours, detective.”

“Which one?” Calling from Interpol was a rare event. Joe didn’t like the exaggerated cheerful tone in his voice.

“Millar case.”

“I don’t remember we submitted anything related to the Millar case to Interpol.”

“Your case is related to an enquiry submitted by United States branch. Could we arrange a meeting? We are ready to share the details about our case.”

“How generous.” Joe muttered. “Why are you so generous Superintendent Sheary?”

“Call me Nick.” Nick laughed lowly. “Collaboration is necessary, DI Chandler. You have some parts of the truth, we have some parts of it. We should combine them for resolution.”

“I should consult with my superiors first.”

“The deputy commissioner spoke with...sorry....hang on a minute...Jake... who was the officer Melinda spoke with?” Joe heard some murmurs. “Commander Keith Anderson.”

Joe gave a little exhale. He shouldn’t have been surprised. “Alright. Where do you want to meet?”

“We could visit your office.”

“When?”

“Today, at two o’clock. Is it OK?”

“No problem.” Joe sighed.

He looked at the team watching him like persistent owls as he ended the call. “We’ll have a visit from Interpol today.”

“What do they want?” Miles asked in suspicion.

“He said they’d an enquiry related to Millar case.”

“Hold on...” Mansell said. “Are they trying to steal our case?”

“They couldn’t even if they want it.” Inspector Smith said. “Interpol can’t take a case directly. The enquiry should be submitted by local forces.”

“He sounded sincere.” Joe said. “We must welcome our guests in a decent manner.” He looked pointedly at Mansell. Riley giggled.

“I don’t think we have enough time.” Ed warned. “We should study the file and find something before they’ll come.”

“I need a little help. Could you help me, Mr Buchan?” He nodded immediately.

“Mansell, Riley and Kent, gather the all information we had.”

“Yes, boss.” Mansell muttered.

“We should plan our position, Miles.”

Ray flicked his eyebrow, but he didn’t argue. He followed Joe to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you nervous?” Nick asked as they climbed in the car. Jake was carrying the files. He placed them in the back seat.

“We haven’t been seeing each other for almost twenty years. I am not sure he could recognize me.” Jake replied neutrally as he put his seat belt on. The indifference in his voice disturbed Nick.

“You are not happy, are you?”

“I’d made a decision when I left my family. I don’t think Joe could have understood my reasons.”

“What were your reasons?” Nick shifted the gear park to drive. His car had an automatic gearbox since his mate Laura couldn’t drive a car with manual transmission.

“Our dad...he was a high ranking police officer with unrealistic expectations. Mother only listened to him. She never had a real life outside the house. I should have been perfect on everything. I achieved in some way, but they were constantly comparing Joe with me. Joe had his own problems that they never cared.”

“Like your problem?” Jake was the high end of the spectrum. A very few people knew about it, in fact, only two people had the knowledge. Kay and Nick. They were the only men Jake, who could trust.

“In my opinion, Joe had suffered from OCD. He had compulsive rituals like washing and cleaning or repeatedly checking the lights. They didn’t give him a chance of being himself. As long as I stay with him, he would never be free. I was tired of being perfect. I knew Uncle Anderson would be our legal guardian, and expect the same things from me and Joseph. I wanted to be myself as I wanted Joe to find himself.”

“It’s a hard decision, but your reasons were rational.”

“I thought when I was gone, he wouldn’t be under such pressure. I might have been wrong, Nick. I don’t like to be wrong.” Jake said harshly.

“No one likes it, my friend.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“We identified something!” Inspector Smith declared with a triumphant expression on her face while Ed was grinning madly.

“What?” Joe said excitedly.

Smith spread the file on Kent’s desk. They all crowded around her. It was half past one, they didn’t have a lunch break, but they had got something at least. “The school irregularly paid an important sum of money to a company for their services. There is no satisfactory explanation about the services. It took our interest, I called a friend from Treasury.”

“Treasury?” Skip glanced at her with a new respect.

“George and I went to university together. He searched and found out it’s a front company established in Macau, a tax and offshore banking haven.”

“Why is a respected school pays money to a front company?” Kent asked curiously.

“Offshore banking could use for a lot of reasons, DC Kent. For privacy, tax advantages, protection, but it is also used for money laundering.”

“Are you implying the school is in a money laundering scheme?” Joe looked stunned.

“George also called some of his friends, and he learned this company is known by its smurfing operations.”

“What the hell is that?” Mansell asked, commiserating Joe.

“It means cutting the dirty money into small transactions so the authorities can’t follow or investigate the traces. The company works like a stockholder, but it has dummies for sharing not real persons or corporations. If you have a dirty money, you could give it to them. The company launders your money buying and selling real stocks with its dummies. It gives you clean money at the end for a certain fee.”

“So you think those transactions are the fees?” Joe rubbed his forehead.

Inspector Smith nodded eagerly. “George searched the school’s past budgets too. He found those transactions are not new. Enbridge School has been making transactions for twenty years to different companies. Do you know who was the accountant at the beginning?”

“Tell us,” Skip muttered.

“Harry Millar. Alex and Annie’s father.”

There was a collective gasp, some of them stepped back from the desk as they looked at the whiteboard.

“Oh God.” Kent said slowly.

“Annie and Sara could have killed because of it.” Riley offered.

“Alex could have kidnapped because of it.” Kent said in anger. “Alex Millar might have held as a hostage if his father denied to join this scheme.”

“Alex Millar could have found his father had been in money laundering organisation, and they had to silence him.” Ed explained.

Joe was quiet for a moment, then he said. “Whatever it was, it didn’t result with good.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kent knocked his door, opening it ajar. “They are here, Joe. The front desk informed me two undeniably handsome Interpol men are now climbing the stairs.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “Remind her, you are mated. Come in.”

Kent entered his office, closing the door carefully. “Everyone in the Whitechapel had heard our mating.”

“I wonder why?” Joe smiled pleasantly. “I suppose they’re our visitors.”

Kent turned his head. Riley greeted them. One was a tall, at least six three, broad shouldered blond, and the other was almost six foot tall, slender dark haired man. Joe narrowed his eyes as they walked towards his office. His team seemed bemused. Joe frowned.

“Joe...Are you OK?” Kent said nervously.

“He looked like...” He couldn’t finish his sentence since Riley knocked the door. Joe waved her.

“Boss, Superintendent Nick Sheary and Assistant Superintendent Jacob Chandler.” Riley announced, her face was little paled. Kent startled. Could he be his brother? The one who had gotten away?

Joseph slowly stood up in shock. Jacob was aged. Jake was seven years older than him. He had crow's feet around his eyes, and deep lines on his forehead. However, he was still the handsome boy Joe remembered. Jake had blue eyes like him, but the shade was different. They almost turned violet under the dim light. Jake looked restless, and the developing silence was heavy.

“Jake?” He finally could be able to talk. He glanced at the incident room. The curious members of his team rallied in front of the door.

“Hi,” Jake only said.

Nick was the first one offering his hand. Joe shook his hand as if he was in a dream. Then the estranged brothers touched their hands.

“Please sit down.” Joe said shakily. “Would you like to drink something?”

Nick smiled. “Tea for me, and coffee for Jake, please.”

“We only have instant.” Riley said, she and Ed glanced at each other. They now understood the identity of the strange man in the newspaper.

“Jake drinks anything that caffeinated. It is his ungodly habit he caught in the United States.”

“Instant is fine.” Jake mumbled. He couldn’t look directly into Joe’s eyes staring at him. He tried to ease himself in the chair. He began to tap his finger on his thigh. Nick patiently placed his hand on Jake’s, holding it firmly. Nick waited while Jake took little breaths, gaining the control again.

“Will you not introduce us, DI Chandler?”

Joe shook his head in despair. “Detective Sergeant Ray Miles.” Miles gave them a sharp look. “DC Emerson Kent.” Kent smiled wobbly. “DC Megan Riley, DC Finlay Mansell.” They nodded in suspicion. “Mr Edward Buchan is our civil consultant, and Inspector Margaret Smith is from Family.”

“Dept of Family? Is Family interested in Millar case?”

“No, Superintendent.” She replied sweetly. “I am here for a standard internal audit, but DI Chandler gave me the permission of prying.”

“Well,” Nick grinned. “As you’ve already known, we’re from the Interpol National Bureau. Oh, thank you DC Riley.” Nick took the paper cup. Jake also took his coffee with a slightly shaking hand.

“Let’s get down the business.” Miles said coldly.

“Jake please start at the beginning.” His voice was low, but the commanding tone was clear.

Jake sipped from his coffee, instant coffee and cream. It gave a metallic taste on his tongue. “Sixteen years ago, Interpol and the joint team of NYPD, FBI and Coast Guards busted a part of worldwide omega trafficking operation. We arrested more than fifty men, however, none them were high ranked. We also saved a young man who didn’t remember anything about himself or no one had any knowledge about him. He had been held in a dark cell for years. Interpol never closes the enquiry.”

“We wanted to reach the top, captured the head. We have been collecting evidence for years.” Nick said. “The operation was one of the successes of Jake’s team. Jake finally found some leads about the identity of the man they saved.”

“You think he is Alex Millar?” Joe commented quietly, leaning back in his chair. Skip crossed his arms on his chest. The team was filled with expectation.

“We still don’t know.” Jake replied instead of Nick. It seemed his brother was keen, and quick to catch. He felt his heart swelling with pride.  “I established a relationship with his sister, Annie Millar.”

“You were the guy, her boyfriend.” Kent pointed as Jake nodded. “You dumped her.”

“I must do it. She was clingy, and very attached to me. I can’t afford it.”

“What did you learn from her?” Skip asked.

“Annie had found something very important accidentally. She never revealed what she’d found, but it was a file and related to Alex. My guess is she gave it to Sara Quinn, and their actions were resulted with their death.”

Joe and Skip exchanged glances. “She gave it to Sara Quinn. However, she didn’t want to keep it. Sara Quinn transferred the file to Meredith Bartlett. Their friend from boarding school, mate of a wealthy man. She had thought it would be safe with her.”

Nick sharply inhaled. “She must be the lost connection, Jake.”

“Mrs Bartlett is also a very smart woman.” Joe said. “She’s suspicious about Annie’s new boyfriend. She took a video when you and Annie met in the park.”

Jake winced. “I should give the devil hue, they are not that stupid. Did you recognize me?”

“No.” Joe replied firmly. It was little disappointing. By not recognizing your own brother. “However, DC Kent thought you’re reminding me to him.”

“Then, he’s a very perceptive officer.”

“He is.” Joe said. “So what were your terms with Commander Anderson?”

“So blunt.” Nick sighed. “The lion’s share will be yours DI Chandler, but it would be a joint operation and strongly implied it couldn’t be ended in success if Interpol didn’t help.”

“Fair enough.” Joe muttered. “My whole team should be addressed in equally, including Ed and Inspector Smith.”

“Acceptable, but I really wonder what Inspector Smith and Mr Buchan did?” Nick lifted an eyebrow.

Joe grinned wolfishly. “Inspector Smith is a closeted accountant.” Margaret rolled her eyes as Mansell snickered. “She found something really interesting. Would you want to see it, gentlemen?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, reads, kudos and bookmarks.

“When it comes to offshore accounts, I am always skeptical.” Nick said. “You have a very good team with perfect sidekicks, DI Chandler.”

Joe stopped staring at his brother, there was something wrong with him, but he couldn’t give it a name. He had difficulty in establishing eye contact. It was clear. Jake seemed he was in real stress as Joe watched him. He didn’t move that much around, mostly stilling in the same point while Nick Sheary was moving, speaking and gesturing with his hands like a hyperactive toddler.

Jake raised his eyes to finally see them. “She was a good girl. I mean Annie Millar.” He said distinctly.

They all stared at him, Nick stopped speaking. They hadn’t been talked about Annie Millar, but Jake hadn’t listened to them. His mind was somewhere else. When Jake was in that state he usually didn’t care what was going on around him.

“Why did you say it?” Kent asked.

“She was a smart young woman, but she liked playing games little too much.”

Nick frowned. “We don’t understand what you’re saying, Jake.”

It was so hard to express himself sometimes. A few people could understand him without needing complex explanations. He had a photographic memory. He could easily recall any text or numbers he had seen, however, scientists didn’t believe there was a real photographic memory in the world. They were wrong.

Jake had immediately spotted the framed picture on Joe’s desk, children, a boy and a girl. The girl looked like Joe, and the boy was the copy of DC Kent. The dark haired detective constable with unruly curls had the same picture on his desk. Two plus two made four not five. He knew his brother had children, but he didn’t know Kent was his mate or not. He occasionally had checked his brother’s life to be sure whether he’s good or not. He had learned he had a contribution agreement, had his children and Jake had never been cared before.

Jake wasn’t so sad about not to have detailed knowledge of his brother’s life. His synaptic pattern didn’t work in that way, but he was a little nervous about Kay’s reaction if they would have to meet. Kay could feel himself insecure when he would learn Jake’s brother had a mate and children. Nevertheless, a funny feeling slowly blossomed in his chest, something like twisting, annoyingly lurking, was it envy? Jealousy because he hadn’t his own children while Joe had his own? He never had a strong desire to have a child.

Kay now was an American, Jake had dual nationality, he was an American and British. Kay had several medical diagnoses for sterility, or reproductive inability. Laws were different in every country, but they had the common part, as an alpha he had a right to dissolve his mating. The waters in there were dark and deep, Jake had always refrained to explore those waters. No, he wasn’t feeling envy or jealousy. He wasn’t angry, he couldn’t be. His mate desperately wanted a child while his brother cherished with them for filling his quota. It wasn’t fair, even though those little copies were the results of a clinical process. Kay had tried everything, new or trial, offering by medicine. Jake could perfectly shut down some part of his mind when he wanted to. He did it. He was afraid of those waters, the sea was hungry and waiting for his fall.

Jake had only been skimmed over the file on Kent’s desk for a brief time, and he had seen a flaw. Nick was usually helpful, but Jake desperately missed his sergeant, they had been working together in the US. She knew how his mind processed the information, and she smoothed every sharp angle for him. Maybe he could call her and convince her to work in the UK.

Jake took the file lying on Kent’s desk. “Who wrote this report?”

Kent lifted his hand. “I wrote it.”

“You should be more careful when you’re writing your reports. This is not a very clear.”

Joe opened his mouth to defend his mate, but he gave up as Kent vaguely shook his head. Nick sank his head onto his chest, sighing lightly. It’s why Jake evaluated as a socially inept person. How his mate bearing with him, it was the real question.

“It’s been a little rude Jake.” Nick warned.

“I’ve just told the truth.”

“It’s OK. I didn’t offend.” Kent tried to degalvanize the sudden charge in the air. “Please, go on.”

Nick smiled ruefully.

“The supervisor mentioned she had a hickey. I didn’t meet her for a lunch on that day. I never gave her a hickey. I didn’t like the smell of her perfume, my lips would never go there.”

“Fuck.” Riley had begun to laugh. “You’re not mincing your words, aren’t you?”

“She’s cheating the undercover Interpol agent with someone else?” Miles snorted at the end. “Were you not the love of her life?”

“It seems I wasn’t.” Jake shrugged.

“So she had another lover.” Joe said thoughtfully. “When did she meet him? After she stole the file or before?”

They could have been estranged, but they shared the same features in their personality. They were perfectionist, and anal-retentive on some subjects. Jake smiled shyly, holding Joe’s gaze for the first time. “After she stole the file I guess. She was a hound dog with a task. Whoever she had found he must have related to the information in that file.”

“She also got more intimate with him than you.” Kent said, hesitating. “Should we call Meredith Bartlett for a statement? Maybe Sara mentioned the new boyfriend.”

“She comes with her barrister, and keep her mouth shut tightly like cockleshells.” Miles huffed. “Boss could visit her again. She likes him.”

Emerson arched an eyebrow as Joe shot an annoyed glance at his sergeant. Miles gave him a sweet smile. Joe did wish for a second he could be a kind of man who was comfortable enough to make a universal finger sign. He unfortunately wasn’t. It seemed Jacob wasn’t that kind of a man either. Riley at least stabbed Miles with her finger for warning, but he didn’t care. They were his team. He should have been used with their antics for a long time ago. They should also have learned their DI had a reputation as a devoted conformist while a silent rebel was living in his soul.

“I don’t think so.” Joe replied coldly. “She’s worried about only one boyfriend, and she still didn’t think he’s a killer. If she knew, she would have said it.”

Nick looked at Joe, then his reliable assistant, the tension between them was blazing. He fractionally wondered whether his idea of this meeting was wrong. Need-to-know based strategies didn’t work fine in interdepartmental operations. They all kept secrets from each other, the operation usually would tangle in somewhere. As a matter of fact that, Jake and him had some good information, but Joseph Chandler and his merry men were ahead of them since Nick had only one person. Superintendent Sheary was aware of it had only been approved by their superiors for appeasing Jake’s decades long nagging.

Jake’s nickname was “The Mule”. It was not only referring his stubbornness but also it was a very sinister imply about his childless mating. Nick respected him for a lot of reasons, but he admired him for his silence. Nick knew Kay was the infertile one. Jake had never said anything about it. He had never fought with the nickname. He quietly accepted the burden. Nick wasn’t sure if he could have accepted it easily. A few of the men would have had such a quality.

Superintendent hadn’t been in there, but it was a kind of legend in their organization. One time Jake had lost himself, and broken his colleagues jaw because he had attempted to mock him using Kay. Nick also learned Joseph Chandler declared war against gangsters when DC Kent attacked by them. The brothers cast from same steel even though they haven’t realized yet. The superintendent had already known they’re mates. He would never confess he liked gossiping with his police friends. Chandler and Kent were the number one item in the grapevine list, the second one was the new handsome Interpol assistant superintendent returned from USA.

Nick strongly suspected the main sources of law enforcement tabloid news were Whitechapel station, and his secretary. Sophia could hear anything, and her ability was very useful so Nick had not chided her. Nick glanced at Kent, he thought DC Kent knew everything, but he was extremely sensible to not to mention it.

Kay had of course met with Kay. The differences between their mates were significant. Wild dark hair against shiny red hair as big doe liked eyes versus eyes liked cut emeralds. Kay was thinner than Kent, but Kent was taller than him. DC Kent had a charming and sympathetic air around him while Kay was looking more introverted and timid.

“Let’s just do this right, we don’t always have total information, but we could work. I suppose we have enough knowledge to question the school employees.” Nick said.

“You can question them.... with Mansell or Riley or Skip.” Joe added at the last moment.

Jake studied him. They look alike, but they had distinct differences. Joe’s jaw narrower than his, and Jake had a prominent bridge in his nose. Their hair was in different shades of the same colour as their eyes.

“Why?” Jake asked. “Why don’t you come with us?”

“The schoolmaster doesn’t like me or Kent nowadays.”

“What did you do to him?” Jake tilted his head in curiosity.

“Do you know the schoolmaster?” Nick amused. Both Chandler men nodded in unison.

“Claude and I have different opinions about raising a child.” Joe replied coldly.

“I am not surprised.” Jake snorted. “I never like him.”

“Wellcome to the club,” Kent muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe had been realized his compulsive rituals were decreasing slowly. He had his washing and cleaning of his hands in cycles, and changing his shirts. However, he changed his shirt once today. Joseph Chandler didn’t hold his hand in hot water until they turned dark red. His head filled with the case, his mate, and surprisingly his children. He didn’t have enough time for rituals, but the bathroom was still a shelter. He ran to the bathroom after the meeting. Joe wanted to be alone for a moment. Jake...

“You’ve never said you’d a brother.”

Joe startled a little, turning his head. Miles was watching him. “Do I have to?”

“Maybe.” Miles shrugged. “Why didn’t you say anything about him?”

“He left me...us...after our father’s death.” Joe took a deep breath. The water was still running, and he didn’t want to turn off the tap with a naked hand.

“Why did he leave?”

“Who knows. We had never been close. We didn’t speak with each other in ages. Did they go?”

“Sheary went to the school with Riley, but your brother is still in your office. You can’t hide in the bathroom forever.”

“I am not hiding.” Joe spat angrily. He took a paper towel to close the tap.

“Yes, you are.” Miles warned. “You’re a stubborn arse, it seems he is too. He won’t go until he’d speak with you. Hear him, and then forget it.”

Joe sighed. “You don’t understand.”

“No one leaves his family without a reason, even if their reasons are ill-considered. Hear him.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe passed the chair, his brother was sitting. He leaned on the edge of his desk. Jake lifted his head a little. Their eyes met, and he didn’t avert his gaze. “Why are you here Jake?” He asked softly.

“I didn’t want to come, Nick insisted. I didn’t want to see you.”

Joe realized those words could have hurt him years ago, but they didn’t anymore. “You are honest at least. Is this Nick your significant one? You are very close.”

“Why do you ask?” Jake flushed a little.

“I just wonder. You don’t have to answer.”

“Nick is my friend. I have a mate.” Jake replied hesitantly. “DC Kent is your mate, isn’t he?”

“He’s my mate. Do you have children?” It was disturbing, this tentative game between them. They were curious about each other while they couldn’t admit it.

“No. Are they yours?” Jake pointed the frame.

“Michael and Gabrielle. They’re natural disasters.” Joe laughed lightly. “How long are you mated?”

“Almost fifteen years. Kay...My mate is the victim we found in the base room.”

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, surprised. “I hope it wasn’t a rush decision.”

His smile was genuine this time, the expression on his face softened. “It was a good decision. I never regretted it.”

“I don’t like personal questions, I think you don’t like it either, but I have to ask. Why did you leave Jake?”

Jake shifted in his chair, avoiding to make an eye contact. “I wanted to free you.” He mumbled.

“Sorry? What did you just say?” Joe asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Jake stiffened, colour slowly drained from his face. “I left because I wanted to give you a chance. A chance of finding yourself. You did it.”

“Have you ever thought I might not want it?”

“It’s too late, Joseph. I did it anyway.”

“I missed you.” Joe said in anger. “You never called me. You never wondered what happened to me.”

Jake pushed himself from the chair, standing. “Let’s just be honest, there wasn’t any love lost between us.”

Joe felt his breath almost stopped, trapping in his lungs. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“You always avoided from me. You were right. You’d never been happy because of me.”

Joseph Chandler froze. His stomach clenched with the wave of nausea. “If you’re trying to imply that I didn’t love you. You are wrong.”

Jake smiled in sorrow. “But I didn’t know it, did I?”

Joe couldn’t afford to lose it now. “If we are going to start blaming each other, I didn’t know it either, Jake. For God’s sake, you never said anything good to me. I wasn’t the avoiding one, you were. I thought you hated me.”

Jake winced a little. “I never hated on you. Joseph...He was very good at manipulating.” Joe didn’t ask who was he, their father. Their long-dead, but still invading their minds father. “I didn’t want you to compete for anything. He fed our mind we had to. He erected a barrier between us that we couldn’t pass.”

Joe didn’t even blink. He shifted his leaner frame in a restless move. “I was the one who found him in the bathroom.” He swallowed a gulp of air.

Jake sighed. “I miss him too, Joseph even if I don’t want it. I am not here to create problems in your life. I’ve enough problems in mine.”

Joe reached over, put his hand on Jake’s arm. “I don’t hate you, Jake. Losing your faith to your brother and hate are not the same thing. I wish I could love you like I loved you in my childhood. I’d waited your call for a long time. Then you never did it, I grew up and I finally gave up.”

Skip dived into the room without knocking. Jake lost his chance for replying. “We have a problem!” Miles clutched the door knob.

“What happened?” Joe asked. He wanted to hear Jake’s reply, but the moment was vaporized.

“Riley called. The schoolmaster, Claude Appleton hadn’t been in the school today. His PA had been gone to his house, and it’s empty.”

Jake and Joe glanced each other. “Did they enter the house?” Joe said.

Miles shook his head. “They’re waiting your clarification. I can get a search warrant. I know the closest magistrate.”

“Do it.” Jake said in sudden. “We should do it in the rules. You don’t have anyone in the custody.”

Miles looked at Joe. “Get the warrant, Miles. He’s right. It would be a problem in the court.”

“Whatever you wish, Boss.” Miles grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“No sign of foul play.” Nick declared. “He has a case on the wall in his office. It’s empty. We didn’t locate his passport or any paper that has any importance.”

They were all in the schoolmaster’s house. The house looked like an OCD heaven, extremely neat and every item was in the order. Kent was sure there were no dust bunnies under the armchairs or the sofa.

“Claude is an arrogant arsehole, I don’t think he’s in a money laundering scheme.” Jake said thoughtfully.

“Everyone loves money Jake.” Nick warned, however, Joe had the same opinion.

 “He’s too vain to do something like, and he’s too attached to his reputation, but it doesn’t mean that he has some knowledge about it. Who is their recent accountant?”

Kent checked his notes. “Mr. Richard Gavin. He owns his office.”

“Take him. Let’s see what he says. Check the airports Kent. Deliver his laptop to cyber crime. Claude is cautious, but he is not a hacker. He should have left some traces.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you insane? I don’t know anything about money laundering. It’s not the budget I worked on it.”

Richard Gavin was a slender, and short young man. He was continuously sweating as he said the same thing umpteenth times. He didn’t want a solicitor. Joe wasn’t sure whether he’s an idiot or he had the highest self-confidence he had seen in a man. The scales were on stupidity.

“You’d signed it, Sir.” Joe reminded.

“I told you, it’s not my signature. I didn’t sign it. Someone must have forged my signature.”

“Do you know Annie Millar?” Jake asked. His presence was more intimidating than Joe’s, especially for a short man like Richard Gavin. He was five six at maximum, and he was questioned by tall and broad creatures.

“I didn’t know her. I saw her name in the newspapers.” He rubbed his face with his hand.

Joe placed a thick file on the desk. “These are printouts of the school budgets in twenty years, Mr Gavin. You’d signed the last three of them. They all had the same company.”

The accountant’s face paled. “I swear, I didn’t know anything about them. May I see it?” Jake turned the file and pushed it to him. He browsed the papers in silence. He shook his head. “They’re not my works.”

“How would you prove it?” Joe said.

“I’ve backups, but you will say I changed them. Compare my sign and those signs.”

“Do you know someone named Sara Quinn?”

“The other murdered girl? No, I didn’t know her.”

“Who’s deliver the papers for the budget?” Jake leaned forward to him, Richard Gavin startled. Jake looked like a tiger before severing its victim’s head.

“No one in particular. They sent someone when I finished, I sent the files back via mail.”

“You should accept it, Mr Gavin. It seems a bit peculiar.” Joe smiled. He was the good cop, and Jake was the monster. He liked it.

“I told them too.” He sighed. “I told them they could send it via e-mail, and I could send the scanned copies in the same way. Sir Enbridge’s PA didn’t accept my offer, he said his boss was too old fashioned and he would have preferred to see it.”

“What Mr Appleton said on this subject?” Joe asked, checking his watch.

“The schoolmaster? I never met him or talked to him.”

“Then who approves the quality of your work?” Joe said curiously.

“Sir Enbridge? I always sent it to his PA first. I suppose they send it to the school later.”

“Thank you, Mr Gavin.” Jake muttered abruptly. “Don’t leave the area for now. Don’t talk to anyone.”

Richard Gavin stood up shakily, nodding. He looked scared. After he’d been gone, Joe glanced over Jake. Jake turned off the recorder. “He’s an idiot.” Jake said.

“I am not sure. My gut tells me something spooky is on. Do you want to bet? Claude knew something, and he fled before everything will blow up.”

Jake’s phone beeped, he looked at the screen. The lab warned they sent the DNA result to his email. “May I use your computer? I must check my e-mail.”

“You need a better phone.”

“I am old fashioned.” Jake grunted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Now, I am in trouble.” Jake leaned back in Joe’s chair. His eyes focused on the screen.

“What’s wrong?” Joe sipped his green tea.

Miles had called Judy to inform her they would be late. She should be prepared. Michael and Gabrielle most likely would stay in their house tonight. Judy didn’t object. Joe was grateful to them.

“Kay and Annie are only half-related. They share the same mother, but not the same father.”

Joe raised a little from his chair. “Congratulations. You’d been right. He should be Alex Millar.”

“Most likely. We don’t know which one is the illegitimate, and we still don’t know if their mother had a son before her marriage. It’s too hard to get a permission for exhumation.”

“The time frame is matching. Uncle Keith can help you.” Joe offered.

“Maybe.” Jake muttered thoughtfully. “Maybe I don’t need his help. Did you really boxing with a gangster for getting his DNA sample?”

“How do you know?” Joe said, surprised.

“I know something about your life.” Jake shrugged. “I may have an indirect way.”

“I can’t punch a dead man, and I would certainly deny if you offer something about grave digging.”

Jake gave him a quick smile. “I was thinking more of borrowing an evidence.”

“ _What_?”

“Annie had a locket pendant she always wore. It belonged to her mother. She had their hair in there. The pendant must be in the evidence bag.”

“I can request a test from Dr Llewellyn, she’s our pathologist. You can get your results more faster than usual procedure.”

“I would be grateful if you could do it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It usually takes 1-2 days, gentlemen, but if you sign a release paper, I can send the samples to a friend. She has a private lab, and they get results in 4-6 hours. She can give you a priority.” Caroline explained in her office.

“We can deliver it by ourselves.” Joe offered. “Please call her, Caroline. I’ll sign the paper. It is important for our cause.”

Caroline reached the phone on her desk. Joe was excited. They were going to solve the crime, whenever they reached that point everything would be accelerated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline’s friend met them with an easy smile on her round face, shaking their hands. “Dr Diandre Yelling. Caroline mentioned your problem on the phone. We can start whenever you want. Would you prefer to wait for results? or I can e-mail them.”

“Where can we wait?” Joe asked. “When can we get the results?”

“There are many nearby pubs.” Dr Yeling said. “Hair is not a good material for the DNA test. If the hair just cuts without follicle, unfortunately, the chance of getting DNA is almost zero. Caroline said you had only hair samples.”

Joe’s heart sank as Jake looked defeated. “Would you try it, Dr Yelling?”

“We can try, DI Chandler. Hope there are some follicles in your samples. Can you write your number? We’ll call you when we finish. It takes more than four hours.”

Joe neatly wrote his phone number on the extending paper. “Thank you.” He only said as he returned the paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn’t want to go further away from the lab. They found a quiet pub, ordering beer and some chips. Jake called Kay to tell him he would be late, Kay answered it, but he was somewhere with a loud background voice. Kay’s voice slurred as if he had been drinking all the day. He declared he was at a party on the eighth floor. He didn’t leave the building at least. Jake frowned as he ended the call.

“What’s wrong?” Joe gulped his beer. It was cold, and refreshing.

“He’s drunk like a lord. He said he’s in a party.” There was a faint trace of amusing in his voice.

“Why are you surprised? Eat your own chips, Jake. They’re mine.”

“Kay doesn’t like people so much.” He said simply, stuffing potato into his mouth anyway.

“You seem you don’t like them either.”

“I don’t like to be questioned. Most of their questions irritate me.”

“Like why you don’t have children?” Joe asked smartly. There was a low hum around the bar, conversations. Someone laughed as Jake gave a frustrated exhale.

“Exactly like that. It’s hard to answer.”

“When people ask me if I have children, I feel really uncomfortable. Having children doesn’t mean anything. They were living with Uncle Keith just a few days ago. I suppose I am not an exemplary father.”

Jake took a swig from his beer. “This is a sore point for Kay. I should protect my mate.”

“What does your mate thinks about of your protective feelings?” Joe finished his beer, gesturing the waiter for another one. Kent had said he would never quit as long as his health was fine. He was uneasy with those possessive feelings.

“I wouldn’t feel he’s secure until I will find the perp. There is always a risk for him. I suppose Kay understands my reasons, but he doesn’t like it. When we found Kay, he was severely malnourished, and he had a bunch of nutrient deficiencies. His body was infested with parasites, he had an anemia that he’d looked like as if a vampire had drunk half of his blood.”

“You can’t protect him from everything.”

“I know, but I can try.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay leaned back to the bathroom’s door. His cheeks were flaming, his stomach churned and his head throbbed. He felt the guilt. Kay had always held his liquor better than Jake. However, he wasn’t used to drinking all day. After he released the stomach content into the toilet bowl, he was feeling better.

Kay liked Mandy, and her friends. They all -one way or another- were suffering from mating life. Abusive bastards, cheating liars, stingy fools, or power enthusiasts. He had been hearing such stories all the day, and he slightly scared of their neighbours’s rich, however, complicated lives.

Kay liked to think he and Jake had a simple, normal life. His head spun from all those weird lives. Jake could be a cheating liar, but he always treated him carefully, Jake always respected his wishes, and Jake had never used his power that the laws and society gave it to him. He had more freedom than his new friends partying wildly.

Kay washed his face, taking a deep breath. His face was pale, and his eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying.

“Great.” He muttered to his reflection on the mirror.

He had already realized he wasn’t belonged here. They were nice people, good-looking and charming. Understanding and likeable. Nevertheless, Kay had still that feeling, something wasn’t right. He couldn’t put his finger on it. The reason could be their do not give a fuck for anything attitude. Kay’s perception of the world was a serious one. He couldn’t look away from reality, and dread settled in his chest as he was in Mandy’s house.

Kay drank a few handfuls of water from the tap, he splashed water on his face again, running his hand through his hair. Kay took a few deep and long breaths. It was almost one o’clock after midnight. Jake still didn’t come back. He didn’t like to be alone in their house. The new flat was bigger than their home in the US, but Mandy’s flat was vast, covering the all floor. He wasn’t sure if he would live in a flat like a manor.

He dried his face with a paper towel feeling better. He knew he would have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, but he was fine now. Kay opened the bathroom door, stepping forward and his body hit with someone.

He winced as he lifted his head, and froze. Someone who had cognac coloured eyes looked at him with a soft smile on his face. The man could only explain with the word, mesmerizing. Kay gulped nervously, his Jake was handsome, no one objected to it, but the man made his breath stopped for a second. Ash blond hair, high cheekbones, cognac coloured eyes had golden flecks.

“Sorry,” The man murmured. He had a strong accent, he wasn’t British.

“I should be the apologizing one.” Kay said, his throat dried.

Even if Jake wasn’t faithful to him, Kay had never thought to betray his mate. His blood rushed through his cheeks as the beautiful sample of a male species smiled at him. There was always a first time, wasn’t it?

“Are you Mandy’s neighbour?” The sex on legs asked.

Kay nodded in silence.

“You don’t seem the type.”

Kay blinked. “Huh?”

“I don’t want to keep you from your way.” His voice was low and husky, seductive.

“Thank you.” Kay didn’t know what really happened, he slightly shook his head as he walked through the party room.

Mandy’s party was in full swing. The music was still loud, laughter and the noise were disturbing. Kay decided it was the time for going back to his flat. He missed Jake. He missed his large body, his lavender eyes. He stood in the entering, watching the crowd with a funny feeling in his gut.

Kay almost screamed when somebody touched his shoulder. He couldn’t turn back, but he knew the hand on his shoulder belonged to the mesmerizing stranger with a strong accent.

“Go back to your home, little one. You don’t belong here.” He whispered to his ear. Kay felt his hair prickled on his nape. He hated himself for a moment when the southern area of his body piqued an interest about the presence of warmth body. Kay also got angry, he wasn’t that short, five eight was a respectable height. He never liked calling with nicknames.

“What the fuck are...”

The fingers on his shoulder tightened. “Look at them. What is her reason tonight? Cheating, abusing?”

 “Who the hell are you?”

“I’ve known them for a long time. They are dangerous, little one.”

Kay shook off to save himself from the hand, but the man was powerful. Fear mingled with his anger. He laughed in a low voice. “Mandy is dangerous? Are you sick?”

Kay was free for a moment as the hand lifted, he inhaled, but the man wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing Kay closer to his body. Kay froze. He was undecided. His mind worked in haste to find the suitable self-defense move. The man wasn’t hard at least, nothing poked his back. He placed his chin on Kay’s shoulder.

“There are places on Earth collecting specific kind of people. Here is such a place, calling and trapping them. You and your mate aren’t one of them. Leave little one, leave before you look like them.”

Kay struggled to free himself, his arm tightened around his waist. Kay was cold. He should scream for help, but the words locked in his throat.

“Just let me go.” He whispered in fear.

“What are the seven deadliest?”

“Please...”

“Do you feel the envy, little one? It’s in the air. You can smell it, taste in your tongue. Pride, lust, greed, wrath...They’re trapped. They all whine, complain, bitch and moan, but they all never do something to change. Don’t let them dear. They are here for a purpose.”

Kay swallowed. “What do you mean? Are they a cult or something?” He asked nervously.

He chuckled. “Once in their lives, they are harmless and maybe good people. They are not anymore. You’re beautiful, untouched, intact. Different. You are loved. They can’t bear, they want to change it. Go to your home, and look at the history, then decide your fate.”

Kay was suddenly free. He ran to the main door without saying goodbye to anyone, without looking back. When he reached the lift, he was panting heavily. He was scared, but he was also wondering what that man had been implied. Kay was a scientist, he loved puzzles and questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Yerling called at three o’clock. Joe felt the buzz, the calming effect of alcohol. Jake seemed better than him. He had only two beers while Joe consumed five bottles. He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t that sober either. The crisp breeze hit their faces as they were walking. It was refreshing. Kent sent text messages, informing he had fetched the children and they were in the home. Emerson was waiting him. He wanted to write the L word in his replies, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t know how many bottles he would need for saying it.

“You would still not know the other father.” Joe said.

Jake shrugged. “I have a solid evidence to proof Kay is related to Annie. It’s enough for now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Yerling was tired, however, she gave them a bright smile as she waved the result paper. “We are lucky DI Chandler, we got sufficient DNA for analysis.” She looked extremely excited.

“So what is the verdict?” Joe asked.

She lowered her head, skimming over the paper. “The sample one, named Kay has a different father.”

Jake coughed. “Is it certain Dr Yerling?”

“Yes. They are half siblings, and the sample one’s father is different.”

“You are excited, Dr.” Jake said. She looked almost start to bounce.

“I am excited Superintendent because we also have an idea about the father candidates.”

Jake and Joe glanced each other, surprised. “How?” Joe finally muttered.

“Come on, let’s go to my office. I can serve you some tea, and explain.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tea was dark, and tasted good. Dr Yerling took her glasses. She offered milk and sugar. Joe felt the buzz from beer slowly dissipated. “Kay is an omega, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Jake replied curtly.

“We all have certain sequences in our DNA considering our class. This gives a chance to classify us when we are born. Normally, the only exclusively inherited DNA is mitochondrial DNA in human population. It inherits from female to female, and using for phylogenetic and evolutionary biology. The only exception is the tagging gene sequence transferred from the first generation. This sequence has an unique characteristics.”

“I don’t understand.” Jake said honestly.

“I know.” She smiled. “This sequence wasn’t in our DNA before. It appeared when we changed our form. Do you remember your family lectures in the school?” They nodded in unison. “Six children in each class were born. They were the source of a certain next generation, and they inherited their tag DNA from generation to generation. You can say that they are the noble ones for their classes. There were five female and one male omega at first. We can discriminate their tag DNA so we can tell if the sample is from the first generation or not. There are not many families still alive from this generation. Kay is a descendant of the first male omega.”

“Really?” Jake could only be able to say. Joe looked stunned.

“Really.” She grinned.

“How can we find his father?” Joe said.

“One thing you can’t be avoided is the DNA test done when you’re born. It shows your class, and it registered in Family database.”

“What if the baby was born at home?” Joe asked curiously.

“None of us can say nothing could slip from Family’s claws. It sometimes happens, but it does really rare, especially in big cities. We don’t realize, but we constantly tested. Every child is tested when they start to school for checking, when we are accepted a job, when we are staying in hospital for a small operation. The first generation descendants are important. The families have the most reliable phylogeny trees.”

“So?” Jake said slowly.

“Cross check the family database. Even if his family was avoided the test when he’s born, his DNA should have caught on somewhere. There is a big chance to find out who is his father.”

Jake hastily stood up. “Thank you so much, Dr Yerling.” He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler brothers follow the clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Ladies and gentlemen in this fandom. I heartily thank for your reads, kudos, comments, and bookmarks.  
> Again, thank you for everything.

Coffee did its job. Kay had still suffered from a mild headache, but after a quick shower and protein based light meal, he felt good. He filled his mug with instant coffee, patting his dogs’ heads. The apartment had its own intranet network. Every resident had their own account and password. Kay didn’t think to use it before, but the forum pages gained his attention.

An hour and two cups of coffee later, he was frowning. It seemed the forum pages were the main gossip source. Mandy was right the grapevine was the fastest in the country. He learned a lot of things about his neighbours in an hour. First important knowledge was the sexy stranger had a name, Arkady Malikhin, he’s a Russian businessman. Living in fifteenth floor, and he’s single. He’s an art collector.

“I guess they politely say he’s mafia.” Kay murmured to Ladybug.

Second information was interesting. The history of the building. Their apartment, of course, had not always been an expensive residence. It had been used as a sanatorium for two hundred years, some famous people had died in here from “consumption”. The sanatorium had ruined by a fire, then rebuilt and used as a hospital for several decades. Kay didn’t solve the puzzle. There wasn’t any scary knowledge on the pages. He had thought he would find the building was haunted or something like that. Its history was sad, but nothing unusual.

“My dearest Ladybug, you are not helping me.” Ladybug sneezed, shaking her head. “This is the official history, we should check deeper and deeper web.”

Kay chuckled. In ten minutes, his happy mood had been vaporized. Mr Malikhin seemed right about the checking the history. The building served as a sanatorium, everything was normal insofar, but some of the patients hadn’t been victims of tuberculosis. They were healthy people with malevolent mates. Two hundred years ago dissolving a mating had been almost impossible, so the solution had locked up those poor mates in an asylum or a sanatorium, pretending they’re nuts or sick. No one had cared, everyone of them had died in the sanatorium. They had entered here as healthy persons, and they had gotten ill because of the horrible conditions.

Kay crossed his arms on his chest. He was cold. The hospital didn’t have a good reputation either. In fact, it had been an abortion clinic. It’s known as the butcher’s land publicly. Everyone had known what had been happening there, but no one had intervened. The survival rate after the abortion was so slim since there hadn’t been any hygiene precautions. If the victim was too late to have an abortion, the baby had given up for adoption. Some researchers implied adoption was the covering the term of ending a new life.

Kay was nauseated. “Oh God...” He muttered in shock. Sunshine placed her paw on his knee. Kay looked at his dog. “I can’t stay here. I just can’t!” Sunshine whoofed as if she was approving.

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Inspector Smith can help us, but I don’t want to disturb her at that early hour in the morning.” Joe said. They were in the street. It was too cold, almost freezing. “We should rest.”

Jake nodded tiredly. “I’ll drive you to your home. I’ll probably find his family tomorrow, but I don’t know how to explain.”

“Honesty is the best policy.”

“I hope so.” Jake sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What the hell...” Jake tripped over a suitcase. The dogs greeted him barking. There were at least three suitcase and five boxes near the door. For a moment Jake thought Kay was leaving, however, two of the suitcases belonged to him. “Kay!”

His mate appeared with a pale, but determined face. “Hi, love.” Kay said.

“What’s happening?” Jake blinked, bemused.

“We’re moving.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“We are moving. I don’t want to stay in here.” Kay looked at him with a hard glare.

“Are you drunk?”

“Not anymore.” Kay huffed.

“We’ve just bought the flat. What’s wrong?”

“You’ve just bought the flat.” Kay said, underlining his words in a harsh voice. “You didn’t ask my opinion, and I’ve decided to leave this fucking building.”

“Just great.” Jake sighed. “I don’t want to fight, Kay. I am tired.”

“I do not care. I can’t live in here, I am going, and you can stay in your precious flat!” His voice raised at the end. Jake walked slowly to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Kay bit his lower lip. “Here is not a good place, Jake. Did you know its history?”

“No. Tell me.”

“Before the apartment building, there had been an abortion clinic.”

Jake was a rational man, he knew when he couldn’t win. He couldn’t force Kay to stay a place like that. It would not be fair. He leaned, and kissed his hair. “We go to a hotel tomorrow, we can stay until we find a new flat. It’s five in the morning. Let’s sleep and rest. How’s the party? Do you like the neighbours?”

“I am not sure. Most of them are troubled. They are unhappy, and restless. It’s the other reason, I want to leave here.”

Jake wrapped his arms around Kay’s shoulder hugging him tightly. “As you wish, Kay. Come on, you should rest.”

“You didn’t ask why I drank so much today?” Kay sniffed.

“You are an adult, you do whatever you want.”

“You think so?” Kay laughed harshly, burying his face in Jake’s chest. His voice was muffled.

“I know you are sometimes bored with rules, but they’re for your safety.”

Kay pushed Jake lightly. Jake immediately stepped back. “Have you ever lied to me?”

“Have you?” Jake asked. He didn’t dodge the question, not yet.

“Sometimes. Does it mean you lied to me sometimes?”

“I am human.” Jake shrugged.

Kay smiled a little, his eyes fixed on Jake. “Have you ever cheated on me?”

Jake breathed. “Do you really want to know?”

Kay narrowed his eyes, his face looking blank for a moment. “Yes.” He said firmly.

Jake sided him to the sofa. With a sigh of resignation, Jake sank back in their sofa. “I’ve never cheated on you, but I sometimes hid the truth.”

“How?” Kay asked shakily.

“I’ve been on an undercover operation for months. I had to establish a relationship with a woman.”

“Woman.” Kay whispered. “Did you sleep with her?” He didn’t know whether he could accept the fact that Jake had betrayed him for a work.

“No. I didn’t even kiss her. She’s murdered.”

Kay’s green eyes widened. “She’s murdered....Because of you?”

Jake shook his head. “Her name is Annie Millar. Annie’s brother has been missing for almost two decades. She tried to find out what happened to him. We think she was killed because she had been close to find the truth. I approached her since I supposed she knew something about your kidnapping.”

Kay asked shakily. “Did she know something?”

Jake rubbed his face. “You are her half-brother.” He suddenly felt the weight on his shoulders lifted.

His mate froze. “My....My step sister? Did you...Did you find who am I?”

“Your name is most likely Alex Millar. Alex Millar kidnapped when he went back to his home from school. No reliable witness, no real trace. Your mother and father died in a car crash a few years ago. I am sorry, it seems you haven’t got any surviving family member for now.”

“You said I am her half-brother.” He lowered his head, his hands folded on his lap. “Which parent did we share?”

“Your mother. Kay...” Jake held his hand. “There is a strong possibility to find your real father. If you don’t want to learn his name, just tell me, OK?”

“I don’t remember anything about them, but I’d like to know his name. It's so strange, I can’t feel anything. I should have felt sorry for her, I should have felt pain, but I can’t. Even if I don’t remember, some unconscious part of my mind whispers they didn’t love me. Will you catch her killer? Are you close?”

“We’re close.”

“Good.” Jake cringed by the cold tone of his voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe pulled out his keys. His mate and his children were most likely sleeping. He was relieved when he entered their house. It was dark and silent. Joe didn’t want to disturb them. He quietly switched on the living room light, and stopped. Emerson was sleeping on the sofa. He must have fallen asleep while he was waiting him. Joe watched him for a moment, smiling. His mouth was slightly open, those beautiful hands crossed on his chest, his hair dishevelled around his face.

Sensing someone was watching you when you’re sleeping was a universal instinct. Kent wasn’t an exception. He murmured under his breath as he opened his eyes. He tried to get up, but Joe sat down beside of him.

“Em,” He said softly. “I am sorry I am late.”

“It’s OK.” Emerson rubbed his eyes. “Did you find something?”

Joe nodded. “Are they sleeping?”

“Yes.” Emerson yawned. “They said they felt kind of lonely, but Judy was entertaining.”

“I missed them.” Joe muttered. “I missed you.”

Kent looked at him, lifting his hand to touch Joe’s chest. “Missed you, too.”

Joe leaned and kissed him on his lips lightly. Baby steps. “Shall we go to the bed?”

Kent grinned. “What do you offer, DI Chandler?”

“I can only offer wrapping my arm around you and sleeping, unfortunately. I am exhausted.” Joe said in a tired voice.

Kent lifted himself up on his elbow, cupping his face with his hand and, kissing Joe roughly. “It’s enough.” He said. “It’s enough.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe’s hand landed on a small frame, he frowned in his sleep. He realized there were more than one body in the bed, cuddling him. It was warm, he could say that it was even hot. Joe slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. The pale light of the morning was filtering through the curtains. His bed was invaded. Kent rested his head on his shoulder, slightly snoring as Michael hugged his leg, and Gabrielle was sleeping between them. It was amusing. He didn’t know when they were slid into bed, but their presence gave him a joy. He sighed contently. His family. His mate. Loving them was so easy, confessing his love was hard. His father had never said anything about love in Joe’s childhood. He was wondering if he had said to their mother. He didn’t think so. She had been blind. She had been so in love with him, she had never interested if her children had been happy or not.

However, he felt guilt. Joe hadn’t told her he had children. He had never taken them to see her. Michael and Gabrielle knew they had a paternal grandmother. Emerson’s mother was their grandmother. She was sensible, down to the earth woman and immune to their charm.

The feeling was odd, but it wasn’t bad. Being with his family. Accepting he had a family. A mate and children. He was lucky. The lingering thought in his mind disturbing. Could he accept a childless mating like his brother? He finally didn’t deny that he loved Kent, but he still hadn’t confessed. Was it enough? Was love enough to challenge the society?  Some people had done through the history. Was he brave like them? His brother was brave.

Kent muttered something in his sleep, his legs twitched. Joe instinctively held his hand. He didn’t want to check the time. First time in his life, he wanted to stay in his bed forever, with this warmth, with this unspoken love. He was content, satisfied and happy. Joe didn’t want to lose those emotions.

“Hey,” Kent whispered huskily. Joe looked at him, looked at his beautiful eyes.

“Good morning.”

“When did they come to the bed?”

“I don’t know.” Joe sighed. “I forgot to lock the door.”

“We should be careful.”

Joe opened his mouth for answering. His words were cut by Gabrielle. “Do you kiss my dad?” She was awake, and her eyes were so bright that it offended Joe a little because of her chirpy attitude in the early hours in the morning.

“Not when you are looking at us.” Joe said firmly.

“Spoilsport.” Michael muttered. It seemed everyone was awake.

“Go to your bedroom.” Joe made a shooing gesture with his hand.

“No.” Gabrielle replied happily. “Can we go out to eat our breakfast?”

“I am sorry princess, your dad and I have to work today. We can do it on the weekend.” Joe said carefully. _We can do it after visiting my mother, he thought._

Michael snorted as Gabrielle shrugged. “Are we going to stay with Judy today?” Michael yawned.  

“Do you like her?” Emerson asked. Gabrielle nodded happily.

“She said we can go to the Heritage Museum.” Michael replied.

“Do you want to go? Did you not go there in the school?”

“We went, but it’s better than staying in the house all day.” Michael said.

“You are going to stay with her. Now, leave the parents alone.” Joe pointed to the door.

Gabrielle giggled as Michael threw a cheeky glance.

When they were finally alone, Emerson smiled. “Your schoolmaster’s laptop is in Cyber Crime. Chaplain promised she can give raw results today.”

“Really?” Joe surprised. “She is not known by her cooperation skills.”

“She likes Mansell too much.” Kent snorted. Joe grimaced a little. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he turned to face Emerson.

“I hope this wouldn’t cause new problems between you and Mansell.”

Emerson sighed. “Erica is an adult. I won’t interfere, I learned my lesson.”

Joe smirked, placing his hand on Kent’s chest. “I always appreciate logic.”

“I don’t want to talk about them.” Kent said firmly, frowning. “What did you find?”

“We can discuss on the way.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay didn’t lie when he said he was tired of treating like an ancient glass. Jake didn’t know what compromise meant. He was always forceful, and stubborn about his safety. Their arguments always ended with Jake’s success. Kay understood his mate’s brain worked in a different way. He couldn’t explain himself very well. Kay loved him, but he was tired of being the boy who didn’t remember his name. He wanted to know if he was loved by his mate, he needed to know he wasn’t just a responsibility.

Jake had found a pet friendly hotel at six o’clock in the morning when Kay had insisted. He looked exhausted as they checked with three dogs, and several suitcases. Kay felt himself a bit guilty, but he didn’t say anything. It was his first glory against Jake through the years.

Jake took the key card, after he signed the book. Kay bit his lower lip as he touched Jake’s back while they were walking towards the elevator.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Jake shrugged without an answer. “Are you angry with me?”

Jake looked at him. “No.” He finally said.

“I am sorry, Jake.” Their dogs were as silent as his mate.

“For what?” Jake opened the door, dogs entered their temporary home in haste.

“I know you chose that flat because of the security. I just can’t live in there.”

A heavy sigh released from Jake’s mouth. “I’ve just realized we have communication problems. Am I wrong?”

“No. You are not wrong. We should talk, Jake.”

Kay threw himself at the sofa, their dogs running around the room, sniffing and yipping lightly. Jake slowly sat beside him.

“Then, talk.” Jake said curtly.

Kay was undecided to touch him or not. “I am tired of treating like a child, Jake. I am an adult, I am your mate. I am tired of being protected. I am tired of treating like a china doll.”

“What do you really want from me Kay?” Jake said tiredly.

“Do you love me Jacob Chandler or I am just your responsibility?” That, he finally asked. He finally had enough courage to ask.

Jake turned his head, his face suddenly paled. “Why do you ask?” He said in a low voice.

“Because I never knew. You never talked about your feelings. Don’t you think I deserve some honesty?”

Jake blinked in shock. “Have you just said you don’t know how much I love you?”

“Yes. I don’t know.”

Jake glanced at him in anger. “Do I have to say it?”

“You never said it, Jake. Never, ever for fifteen years.” Kay snapped. “You never denied me if I wanted some intimacy in our bed, but do you realize you never initiated it?”

“Lovely,” Jake muttered. “Is this a proof that I don’t love you? Have you ever thought I didn’t want to force you?”

Kay ran his fingers through his hair. “How do I know? You never told me. I need to hear. Tell me Jake, do you love me or not?”

“Do you?” Jake asked harshly. “Do you love me Kay? You never said it either.”

Kay had taken aback against his words, gasping a breath. “Why do I have to say it when I don’t know anything about your feelings?”

“Because...I thought you knew I love you fucking so much!” Jake said in anger as he stood up. The dogs stopped their movement, their eyes fixed on Jake when he raised his voice, ready for defending Kay. Kay just froze. “You are tired of being protected? I want to protect you because I love you. You are tired of treating like a china doll? I did it because I never wanted to hurt you. You are the love of my life, but I am not yours, am I?”

Kay stood up in silence. He took the distance between them in one long stride. Kay cupped Jake’s face in his hands, kissing him wildly. “You idiot!” He panted between the kisses. “You damned idiot! I love you Jake. I love you so much, it hurts me sometimes.”

Jake grabbed the back of Kay’s nape, dragged him for a kiss. Then, Kay felt Jake was kissing him, really kissing him without any restriction. His lips parted, welcoming his mate’s tongue. He moaned, leaning into Jake’s body as those strong arms wrapped around himself. Jake hadn’t been shaved since yesterday morning. The stubble scratched Kay’s chin, but he didn’t care. When Jake started to pull away, Kay sighed in pleasure, holding his shirt.

“Kiss me again.” Kay whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inspector Smith was in the incident room, her eyes were bright. “You are late, DI Chandler.” She warned. Joe called her in the morning at some reasonable hour. He still was having a headache after the night.

Joe nodded. “I am sorry. We took the kids to DS Miles’s house. Are you ready?”

“I called my colleague. She awaits us. Where is your brother?”

Joe shrugged. “He didn’t answer his phone. I texted him.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I should go.” Jake murmured. Kay laughed, Jake had been repeated those words for an hour, but he still didn’t get off the bed. Jake breathed out, covering his eyes with his arm.

“You are late.” Kay reminded.

“I met my brother.” Jake suddenly said. “He’s the DI of the case.”

“How are you feeling?” Kay placed his hand on Jake’s chest.

“Tired.” Jake bit his lower lip. “He’s mated. He’d a contribution agreement, a boy and a girl.”

“Is he happy?” Jake noted Kay had always been trying to be nonchalant anything about children. He lifted his arm, and stared at him.

“It seems so. He’s very protective of his mate. Family tradition.”

“It’s a good tradition. We are living in the same city now. You are working in the same league. You can’t escape from him forever. You should invite them for a dinner.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jake...” Kay sighed. “He’s your brother, your family. You can’t protect me from everything. I see a lot of people with children everyday. I wish I could have a baby, but it’s impossible. I accept it.”

“We can adopt.”

Kay looked at him, supporting himself on his elbow. “Seriously?”

Jake nodded. “There are many homeless children in the world.”

Kay just smiled in response, kissing Jake’s cheek. “Love you,” He muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I am sorry.” Jake met them in front of the Family building. He was late, but Joe and Inspector Smith were waiting him. He first didn’t understand as Joe made a hectic gesture with his hand.

“What?” Jake hissed as they climbed the steps.

“There is a huge hickey on your neck.” Joe finally gave up and laughed. Joe took off his scarf, and extended. “Cover it.”

Jake’s cheeks turned bright red as he accepted the scarf. “Thank you.”

Inspector Smith chuckled, but she didn’t comment.

Her colleague was an extremely thin old woman. She looked delighted as Smith walked towards to her. “Margaret, my dear.” She glanced at the brothers. “Who are those handsome fellows?”

They blushed furiously as Inspector Smith laughed. “This is DI Joseph Chandler from The Met, and Assistant Superintendent Jacob Chandler from Interpol, Grace.”

Grace eyed them from head to foot. She grinned as they shook her hand. “Lucky girl. Come on handsome boys. Let’s go to the “Lair”.”

“Lair?” Joe asked, confused.

“The code name for the archive.” Smith whispered. “It’s a long story.”

Grace registered them at the security. She pinned barcoded cards on the lapels of their coats. “Don’t lose it, gentlemen or you will never leave the building.”

The Lair was a vast room with several of computers, and database towers in the base room. The room was buzzing with activity as the techs fed the computers with information. The artificial lights of fluorescents made strange illuminations on workers’ faces. Joe shuddered inwardly. They all looked like cold cybernetic organisms.  

“Welcome to the Lair.” Grace said. “Now, what do you want to know?”

“We need to find someone’s parents.” Margaret replied. “I have a permission from the director.”

Grace nodded, her weathered face softened a little. “How’s Arthur?”

“He’s fine.” Inspector Smith said slowly. It seemed they had a soft spot for their director.

“What is the name and birthday?”

She entered the data as Jake informed her. “Hımm...interesting...quite interesting.” She said after a minute.

“Why?” Joe muttered.

“Alex had hospitalized with a diagnosis of chicken pox.”

“Why is it so interesting?”

“Because we all vaccinate against it. It’s almost eradicated. Children usually have this disease very lightly, but Alex had to hospitalize. He didn’t vaccinate. His parents had paid a heavy penalty for it. The other thing is Alex Millar registered as home birth. We don’t like home births as you guess. Those who try to hide something register their problem as home birth. People don’t know we test them frequently. Alex tested when he was in the hospital.”

“Have all the vaccinations been done in the hospital?” Jake asked nervously.

“Thank to God, yes.” Grace replied coldly. “I really hate those kind of parents. Idiots. We never inform them about the DNA test. The test resulted Harry Millar, registered father, was not his actual father.”

“What do you do when you find out something like this?” Joe said thoughtfully.

“Cross checked the database. Especially the cases like Alex Millar, since his test revealed he’s a descendant from first generation.”

“Then, who is his father?” Joe asked impatiently.

Grace took a deep breath. “Our problem is this kind of information is always locked for safety.”

“For God’s sake...” Jake muttered in anger.

“But there is always a way, detectives.” Grace grinned as she looked at the Inspector. “Come on, give it to me.”

“No.” Margaret said firmly.

“Give it to me, Margie.”

“What the hell is going on?” Jake fixed his eyes on the women.

“We can unlock the file with a high clearance entrance code.”

“Do you have it?” Joe asked to Inspector Smith, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Of course she has it. Don’t be so prim and proper, Margie. You know his code.”

“Who?” Jake said, bewildered.

“The Director’s. Didn’t you tell your boys he’s your mate?”

Both Jake and Joe paled. “Are you his _mate_?” Joe stuttered a little.

“Do you really think an ordinary inspector can get a permission to access the database?” Grace smirked.

“The director?” Jake gulped. 

Inspector Smith blushed. “It’s not that important. I can’t give his code to any of you, but I can enter it. OK, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.” Jake breathed.

They were nervous as Smith entered the ten digit code. Margaret read over the file in haste. “Gentlemen...I think you nailed on something.”

“What is it?” Jake mumbled.

“Alex Millar is from Enbridge family. His DNA matched with Sir Gregory Enbridge.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are so near to solving this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you liked my story. I again very thankful to everyone who reads, gives kudos, bookmarks this story and writes a comment about it.  
> I don't own anything about Whitechapel series, I am only responsible for some original characters.

She walked along the gravel covered road towards to the east wing of the manor in haste steps, pebbles crunching under her leather boots as her steps jumbling a little. The east wing had been closed for a long time. There were no lights leaking from the windows, it had lost its life several decades ago. She passed the empty fish pond. Her slender silhouette didn’t stop for a moment. She didn’t want to think what had happened, she could feel the dark vibrations coming from the pond. It was still in the garden, still waiting with silence. The hairs on her nape raised with the cold breeze. She wouldn’t catch for trespassing, no one had been touched the garden and the desolated building. Plants had been free for a long time, it was hard to walk as raddled vines tripped her, thorns scratched her skin.

The temperature had been dropped in the night, it didn’t increased while the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. Her body temperature could be low, but it was elevated as she fought with the wild plants. She was breathing fast, even if the air was cold she felt the heat radiating from her body.

Her long legs tried to consume the distance. She stopped when she reached the narrow clearance in front of the slummed structure. It had been glorious with marble, wood and expensive glasses once upon a time. Some of the shutters were broken. The dust, the years and the plants covered marble steps. Laughter of joy echoed in her ears, the boys and the girls had been laughing as they had been playing in the garden.

It was the guilt she had forced her to come in there. Their secret. She was older than them, she still remembered her own fond smile while she had been watching them. Those were the years when everything had been marvelous as it should have been. She touched the iron handrail. It was cold, climbing the steps with a new determination, with each step she was getting closer the massive door. She’d learnt in here life could change at once, one second, one heart simmering and raging with envy could have changed everything.

She had understood, collected the dots and combined. Her heart started to beat faster as her hand extended to touch the brass hand knob. They always had underestimated her, she was the tall shadow around them. Adrenaline rushed through her body when she gripped the knob tightly. She knew it wasn’t locked. It turned with a silent grief, she pushed the massive frame. The scent of dust and guilt filled her nose. The rays of sun wasn’t enough to light the house.

She blinked when she realized the entering hole was as same as she remembered. The chandelier, large Persian rug, polished granite floors and dusty rose colored wallpapers.

This wing was where the children and their nannies had been stayed since the family had been established.  Generation after generation had been lived, growth and some sickening times died in here.

She took a deep breath. Her mouth tightened. She wasn’t a liar, but she also did believe lies could help surviving. They had survived until now, until the little idiot had decided to mix the muddy waters of past. She had thought past was over. She had wished it could have been a nightmare, a burden in her heart.

In the middle of the room large staircase went up to the main floor, there were two doors besides the ladder, the right one was opening to kitchen area and the left one was the entering of servants’ rooms. Those remnants of grieve and the end were still lingering in the air. Her leather boots made squeaking sounds on granite floors. She climbed, and she paused for a moment when she reached the middle of the ladder.

Her memory about a beautiful young woman froze in her mind. She had been a little girl, and had awed by her her beauty when that young woman stopped in the middle of the staircase while she had been watching her. The woman had been happy, glowing with the glory of pregnancy, remembering her sweet voice.

_“Good morning, Maria. Did you have your breakfast?”_

_Meredith remembered she had nodded eagerly. “Yes, madam.”_

_“Then would you help me in the garden? The spring has just come, and the flowers has bloomed.”_

_Always, little girl had thought. I’ll always help you._

Meredith Bartlett bit her lower lip, trying to shake the memory. Money was a strange thing, it had given her a power to rewritten her all life. She had changed everything, she must have done it. Finding powerful allies, designed a better and clean life from any remorse. A new life where the past had been forgotten, a life had been far away from this cursed family. She had survived since she was a child, they had thought she wouldn’t remember. Meredith Bartlett remembered everything.

She knew no one would come to this part of the manor, but she didn’t want to stay in here for a long time. She had to be sure about something. Her steps were hurried. She turned left when she reached the main floor. The corridor was long and narrow. She could see the huge China vase on the ground at the end of the aisle. The dark green carpet paled in time, spotted with rusty colored specks, same unrecognizable spots splashed on the wooden panels of the wall. Meredith gagged as she realized what those specks really were. Blood. Blood of the young woman.

Her breath trapped in her lungs, she was sweating even if the temperature in the house was low. She opened the first door hesitantly. The room decorated with creamy yellow and rose. A four-poster bed was still covering with egg blue embroidered pillows, ribbons and flounces. Walls were ornamented with large paintings of British sea shores. Her eyes lingered on the dark rose velvet curtains, mahogany armoires. It looked like everything had been frozen in the Victorian era.

She finally looked at the floor. There was no carpet, a large rug spread on the floor. Meredith knew the carpet had furiously rubbed to clean the evidence, but it was impossible. The carpet finally had burnt in the back garden. All servants in the house of that dreadful day had ordered for silence. They had just been servants, people whom could have easily spent. Some of them were immigrants, like her mother. Helpless and poor. Some of them were born in this manor, and their lines served for decades. They were the scariest ones, loyal to the death, loyal to help their master to cloak a murder.

She had been hated her own mother through her life because of her cowardice, because of she had helped them to cover the murder. Meredith crossed her arms on her chest. Now, after all those years with guilt and shame, she finally understood, she finally connected the cloudy memories and pieces. Someone innocent had paid for their cowardice. Their wretched loyalty. How many secrets had been buried in this house? How many people had suffered in hands of this family? How many times had they bought people like her mother with money?

Meredith Bartlett had worked hard through her life to gain enough power for revenge, to silence her conscious, and those idiots had ruined everything. Annie and Sara. They hadn’t listened to her. Meredith had picked clues, gossips, and shaky stories from scared old people behind the closed doors. She still didn’t have enough evidence to establish a case, only rumors. Annie...Annie with her voracious wishes had picked the wrong time and wrong place as usual. It had cost her life, and Sara’s life. Did she really think she could have a chance against them?

The only sound she could hear was her own harsh breath. She was sure if she illuminated the room with Luminol, everywhere gleamed with blue spots under dark, but she had to find something for now. She didn’t have the help of crime investigation equipment. Meredith pulled out nitrile gloves from her jacket, putting on her hands. She drew the rug carefully, wood was a perfect media, blood seeped into the cracks, and the gaps between the panels. The house had built more than a hundred years ago, the structure was old and creaking. Her mother didn’t say anything about cleaning the wooden floor. They all had been worried for the bright red spot on the carpet, in their panic no one might have interested blood could have seeped through the thin and expensive fabric.

Meredith knelt on one knee, inspecting the wood. Something almost black solidified in creaks, it was a clear tiny hill, in places where the color paled on the long hardwoods there were faint traces.

She risked a lot of things to come here, but the cold feeling of glory was enough. Everything had been vagued and blurred before. Nothing had been certain if those memories were real or not. However, they were real, and she had the evidence. Meredith took her phone, snapping a series of pictures. She disturbed a crime scene, but she didn’t care. She meticulously put the rug back in its old place.

Meredith Bartlett finally had the knowledge why Alex Millar had disappeared from the world. She had finally proved she wasn’t mad, she wasn’t a bad child hating her mother without a reason.

She could take her revenge permanently behalf of that beautiful woman.

Meredith Bartlett stood up, her eyes were burning from unleashed tears, shoulders were silently shaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joseph changed the gear as he sped up. The possibilities related their discovery were vast. Jacob was tapping his finger on his thigh continuously. They left Inspector Smith in the Family headquarters. She wanted to stay to find additional information about Alex Millar. He didn’t know why but a chilling feeling was creeping up his spine. It couldn’t fade away even though he forced himself. His heart skipped a beat in his chest. Jake brushed his hair with his free hand. His brother looked tired.

“I have an OCD. Severe.” Joe blurted out in a sudden. “It affects my life.” His eyes were on the road.

Jake sighed, not turning his head. “Does your mate know?”

Joe nodded. “It’s why I am with him. Kent understands me, and my reactions.”

“It’s why you love him, isn’t it?” A shadow of a smile appeared on his lips

“Jake...” He paused. “How do you know if you love your mate or not?”

Jake didn’t reply immediately, thinking for at least a few minutes. “Kay squeezes the toothpaste in the middle. Always. It drives me mad for years. He’s an avid fan of soap operas.  I can’t watch anything important on TV since my mate has a tightly scheduled list for what he has to watch, and he loves to discuss the plot. I hate the smell of vinegar, but he has this fucking pickle recipe with boiling grape vinegar and he adores cucumber pickles more than me. I am not sure if he is color blind or not, but he always ruins the color order in my drawers.”

Joe chuckled a little. “It seems like a nightmare.”

“It’s, but whenever he is in the sea, he is a marine biologist when I am worried about him endlessly, I find myself eating those god-damned pickles, watching and recording the last episode of his favorite show as a duty, and fighting with the toothpaste not to squeeze in the middle. I wait his phone call, telling him what happens to his favorite character in the last episode, confessing him I ate all the pickles. When he comes back, when he’s finally in our home, I only know I don’t care anything in the world as long as he’s with me.”

Joe gulped nervously. “I love him Jake, but I don’t know how can I tell him. It’s not easy. It’s not easy after the father and mother.”

“Tell him Joe.” Jake said softly. “Tell your family. Your mate and your children. When you don’t say, they would think you don’t love them. I’d thought Kay knew I loved him so much, I never told him until this morning. I’d never realized he’d ever thought his love’s one sided. Do you know what love is?”

“I didn’t ask you if I know it.”

“Love is... not telling him when you hate the smell of vinegar. He still thinks I love those terrible pickles.”

Joe smiled, it was a beautiful, unrestricted curving of his lips. “Emerson...I mean Em is always careful around me, but Michael and Gabrielle...when they came back after spending time with him...once their faces were painted, there was a green star on Gabrielle’s cheek and blue dots on Michael’s...they were so bright and happy, they had eaten candy floss with their dad, everywhere on their clothes smeared pink from the candy...I wanted to be in there with them Jake, wanted to see my children in happiness, wanted to rest my arm on their dad’s waist and kissed him. It scared me...it scared me beyond anything.”

“What are you really afraid of?” Jake asked with his uncanny ability of hitting the target on bull’s eye.

“I am afraid of not giving him what he deserves.” Joe whispered.

“Who can give it?” Jake said. “You have an OCD, and I am in the high end of spectrum. Social interactions are too difficult for me and I am mated. It’s not easy, but I can tell Kay that I love him. Do you think I give Kay what he deserves? I don’t think so. I am not capable of it. However, I can try.”

“I...I have a very little sexual drive. I am most likely an asexual. Even as a youth I’ve never been interested sex like the others. I really like being with Em, I mean...I find him attractive...uhmmm...sexually, but I am not sure it’s enough.”

“He is with you and he is not complaining. He chose you. It’s enough, Joseph. You can’t fix yourself just as I can’t. We’re born in that way, but we’re lucky. We have them. Kay thinks we should invite you and your family for a dinner.”

“Do you want it?” Joe realized he missed the turn while they were speaking, it was going to extend their way.

“Not until I find a new flat.” Jake groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“We’ve found Appleton.” Emerson placed a picture from CCTV records on Ray’s desk. Ray took the picture, looked at it while he was sipping his tea.

“Where?”

“The nearest airport. He used his own passport to board a plane, flying to Stuttgart, Germany. Superintendent Leary called Germany, Appleton had caught a connected flight in there to Windhoek, Namibia. He changed the passport and nationality, named Klaus Beck from Germany. Leary is now trying to find someone in Windhoek for following him.”

“Namibia? It’s weird.” Ray frowned.

Emerson seemed thoughtful. “We know he has several passports at least. I search the country a bit, mining is the leader sector, and the country is one of the least densed countries in the world because of the Namibia desert.”

“What is he doing here?”

Kent grinned. “Namibia has a modern and developed banking sector so he could be in there for the cleaning of their traces.”

“Could be.” Ray muttered. “They think he is too arrogant to involve such a scheme. Whoever the boss in this mess, he or she sent him, I bet Mr Appleton is too deep in the water, almost drowning. Stay in the touch with Leary. Try to call Windhoek, maybe you can find someone in the police force to help us.”

Kent nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Leary came to the station around the lunch time. He had sandwiches and diet soda with him. The Whitechapel group accepted gratefully. Cuople of minutes later, Jake picked out the tomatoes from his sandwich while every desk in the incident room filled with discarded ingredients after him. Miles shook his head as Joe looked at the desks in narrowed eyes.

“Sir Gregory Enbridge?” Mansell exclaimed, Joe informed them about what they had found in the Family headquarters.

“Can we question them?” Riley asked, she fondly smiled at Joe when he winced a huge drop of mayo dripped into Leary’s tie. Jake extended a tissue paper absentmindedly. Leary took it, and smeared the mayo on his tie, trying to clean it. The expression on Joe’s face could only describe as _in pain_.

“On what basis?” Kent muttered.

“They know Annie Millar, we can ask questions.” Mansell offered.

Ed slowly chewed his bite, the bread wasn’t fresh. However, he didn’t say anything. If they were in Joe’s hand, they would have been starved. “The Enbridge family is one of the oldest family in the country, they’re also one of the most wealthiest.”

“So?” Jake took a gulp from his diet-Coke. He never liked the taste of artificial drinks.

Ed leaned forward. “They weren’t that rich eighty years ago.” He smirked.

“How do you know?” Joe tilted his head a little, he was intrigued.

“Their wealth started to increase when Mortimer “Morty” Enbridge, Gregory Enbridge’s grandfather, became the head of the family. It was also the time they enclosed themselves. The members of the family are rarely shown in news.”

“They could have begun to omega trafficking in those years.” Nick said deliberately. “Second World War era was highly suitable for it.”

“And they have been continued for eighty years without getting caught? Too weak.” Miles snorted.

“We must reach them politely.” Joe said. “With a smile on our faces, friendly questions, we must act as if we have no interest about them. There is no need to wake them up.”

The phone on Mansell’s desk rang. Finlay took the receiver with a slow motion. Kent rolled his eyes. Whoever was on the phone, Finlay listened to him/her quietly. He blinked as he put the receiver back on its place.  

“Well, Mrs Meredith Bartlett is on the information desk. She says it’s extremely urgent, and she must speak with DI Chandler, _now_.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith Bartlett’s face was chalk white. Her hands were still shaking slightly. DI Chandler arranged one of the meeting rooms while Kent offered her a hot tea. She didn’t demand an alone meeting, she was finally relaxed when Joe said everyone in his team, and Interpol would be in the room. She also didn’t want a solicitor, and didn’t object to the presence of a recorder.

Joe glanced at her in worry. “Mrs Bartlett, are you alright?”

“I am bit cold.” She said scarcely.

She looked around the table, the curious expressions on their faces. Riley stood up without speaking. She came back with her jacket five minutes later. Meredith accepted the jacket, muttering something like a thank you.

“You know me, DI Joseph Chandler, and DC Emerson Kent. May I introduce you to the others?”

Meredith nodded silently, wrapping jacket around her cold body. “Please,”

“Left to right. OK? DS Ray Miles, DC Finlay Mansell and DC Megan Riley. They are my official team. This is Mr Edward Buchan, our civil consultant. Do you have any objection for his presence?”

“No,” Meredith said firmly. The long, dark hair waved around her paled face.

“Superintendent Nick Leary, and Assistant Superintendent Jacob Chandler are from Interpol. We have a joint query for the deaths of Annie Millar, and Sara Quinn and the kidnapping of Alex Millar. You’d said it’s urgent, Mrs Bartlett. We are here.”

Meredith placed her hands on the table. She seemed she was a little better. “I didn’t lie to you DI Chandler, but I kept some truths in hidden. It’s a bit long story.”

“We have time, Mrs Bartlett. Please go on.”

“My real name is Maria Elsova. My mother immigrated here from Ukraine when I was a baby. I don’t remember my father, and she never mentioned him. She worked in factories for a long time. We were poor, I was constantly sick and tired. When I was three my mother found a maid job in the house of a very rich family. It was our finest day.”

Their eyes fixed on her. No one moved or made a sound. “It’s not a bad job. We were getting better in each days. I finally had a real bed, real clothes and real food. They seemed they liked me, they gave their children’s clothes to my mother for me, but they were bit strange. They all lived in the same manor. All generations.”

“Who’re they?” Joe asked politely.

“The Enbridges.” There was a collective hitch around the room. Meredith sighed. “I was just a child, and I didn’t care what my mother and others gossiped in the kitchen. When I started to grow up, I realized listening those murmurs was essential for surviving. Knowledge was a power in there. Servants clicked into two certain groups, and they don’t like each other. Immigrants like my mother, temporaries and those who have served for generation after generations.”

Jake pulled out a pen and notepad, he began to take notes as Joe saw Emerson had already been taking notes. He smiled at them unconsciously.

“There were other children in the manor. We knew our place, but they usually allowed us to play together. The head of the family was Richard Enbridge in these days, father of Gregory Enbridge. Richard had two sons, and a daughter. You should understand, they were very traditional. The oldest boy takes the title, and the wealth. But there was a certain problem about who would take the title.”

Jake raised his head from the notepad. “What was the problem?” He asked slowly.

Meredith exhaled a breath. “Richard’s boys were twins. Gregory and Alistair. Alistair was born five minutes before Gregory so he was the heir, and Gregory was the spare. Gregory was a sensible lad, handsome, but he was a little bit slower than his brother. If I am to be honest, I had a childish crush for him.”

“What about Alistair?” Miles said smartly.

“When you looked at him, he was the exact physical copy of his brother, but he was wild and reckless. A Charming devil, rakishly handsome and deliciously bad boy. He was also emotional, and unbalanced. Richard Enbridge had never accepted something was wrong with him. In my opinion he had suffered from bipolar disorder. They controlled him when he was a child, but as he grown up everything had been changed.”

“What happened?” Joe leaned back to his chair.

“His mood were highly changeable. He had problems about controlling his anger. Sir Richard wanted him to mate as soon as possible, but Alistair’s relationships were either tumultuous, or dangerous. He easily switched from love to hate someone in minutes. One day, a young girl came to the manor, declaring she was pregnant. Alistair was the father. No one surprised since Alistair used drugs, and practiced unsafe sex. The girl was Alex’s mother, Sally.”

Riley gasped a little. Nick Leary shook his head in despair. Jake moved a little forward. “You’ve just said Alistair Enbridge was the father of Alex Millar?”

Meredith gulped nervously. “Did you find something different?”

“His DNA matched with Gregory Enbridge.” Joe said in a low voice. “We found it in Family Database.”

“You can’t discriminate their DNA, DI Chandler. They were mono-zygotic twins. Clones of each other. Alex’s DNA probably matched with Sir Gregory because Sir Richard might have spent  millions to swipe his record from the database.” Meredith coughed. “May I have some water?”

Riley left the room, when she came back she was carrying a tray. She first gave Joe’s green tea, and served the other paper cups. Meredith sipped her tea slowly. Her throat had been dried.

“Thank you, DC Riley.” She said. “Richard and his wife, Natalie, didn’t think she was suitable for their family. They found a husband for her with a huge amount of money, they were afraid of a scandal so the boy registered under Harry Millar’s name. Harry also won the lottery, Sir Richard gave him a job as an accountant. However, the boy was their first grandchildren. After his birth, Natalie developed a soft spot for the boy so Alex usually stayed in the manor. But Alistair was unstable, one day he liked his son, one day he was furious with him.”

“Did he do it to his son?” Emerson said unhappily.

“Alistair could hate someone without a real reason. He also began to suspect, Richard had been preparing to change his will. He suspected everyone in his family. He could like someone without a reason too. He liked me.” Nick made a sound in disgust. Meredith smiled tiredly. “Not in thay way, Superintendent. He never touched me improperly. Alistair thought I was the only honest people in that dreading house. He sometimes talked about himself. I pitied him greatly. He trapped in there, and he was beyond smart. He was a genius. Alistair was also a very sick young man whom needed a treatment that ignored by his family.”

“You know a lot of things about them.” Miles pointed.

“Unfortunately, the story gets worse after that. All children, their nannies and servants stayed in the east wing of the manor. Old rules. There was a fish pond in the garden. One morning, cook’s daughter found death in the pond. She was drowned. Everyone thought it was a tragic accident until the coroner said it was a murder. Someone had held her head under the water until she drowned. The query closed in haste with their money because Sir Richard thought Alistair was the killer.”

“Oh my God...” Riley muttered.

“It was the last straw, Sir Richard changed his will, and appointed Gregory as his heir. Alistair went almost ballistic, he had a serious break down, and they finally committed him to a clinic. When he wasn’t in the house, the mood slowly changed. They found a girl for Gregory. Her name was Beatrice. Gregory and Beatrice mated. It seemed everything was going well. Years passed without a problem. No one had asked me but I voluntarily assigned myself as her assistant. She was so sweet, innocent and beautiful. I usually helped her in the garden. She loved flowers. We’d all forgotten Alistair, we all adored the new couple.”

Nick Leary sighed. “I don’t think your story ended with happily ever after.”

Meredith blinked. She didn’t want to cry. “Then...” She took a deep breath.

“Then?” Kent repeated the word nervously.

“Alistair released from the clinic, and returned back. He looked withdrawn, and self-absorbed. Gregory tried to befriend him, but he refused. Alistair spent all his time in his room. First, everyone tensed, when something didn’t happen in a year we’re relaxed. It was a huge mistake.”

“Why?” Joe asked. 

“I’ve mentioned, children and servants stayed in the east wing. Beatrice announced she was pregnant. It wasn’t fair for Alex, but he didn’t know the real identity of his father. Sally had at least stayed loyal to their agreement. All of us were excited by her news. When Beatrice got pregnant, they moved in there. Madam Nathalie had thrown a party in that night so most of the servants were running amok in the main building. I was watching the children when they were playing in the garden. I saw Alistair coming, but I didn’t care. It was a summer day, nearly all windows left open. It was almost noon, Gregory and Alistair started to argue. Alistair was yelling at the end. Then I heard those words...” Meredith whispered.

The silence in the meeting room was absolute. Meredith looked at the outside, her face was shadowed by her sorrow. “Put the gun down...and a shot, Beatrice screamed. I froze in panic. I didn’t know what I had to do. Since the windows were open, they had heard from the building. I couldn’t leave the children, but I knew something happened to my lady. I rushed to the building while Sir Richard and his butler was running. I was the first one reached the door. I remembered Alex had come to the manor for the party. I hadn’t seen him through the day he had been sick.” Her body was shaking. Riley took her hand, holding tightly. “Then I heard a additional gun sound. Gregory was screaming for help.”

“If you need a rest, we can take a break Mrs Bartlett.” Joe said gently.

“No.” She shook her head. “I ran through the staircase. Alistair was on the corridor floor, he had already been dead. I entered their room. Beatrice was in Gregory’s arms, he was shouting for help, crying helplessly. At that moment I knew she was gone, everywhere covered with blood. Alistair had shot her in the chest. Richard had finally reached the wing. He had served in military as a medic, he checked Beatrice’s pulse, and declared she was death. Gregory asked for their baby, unfortunately, the baby was also gone. After Alistair killed Beatrice, Gregory had thrown himself into him and they had struggled for the rifle. Gregory said Alistair hit him with the butt. His forehead had been bleeding, but Gregory hadn’t given up. The rifle had suddenly fired up, and Alistair had shot himself.”

“Christ,” Mansell exclaimed.

“I was crying for Beatrice. Richard barked orders while Nathalie went into hysterics. It’s the time I saw Alex, he was shocked. His eyes were huge, and he couldn’t move. I walked towards to him, holding his hands. I asked him what had happened. He didn’t say anything. Sir Richard was determined to cover up everything. No one had seen what had really happened except Alex, and he was in shock. The servants were bought, everywhere cleaned, the carpet in her room burnt in the back garden. The party had been cancelled because their beloved pregnant daughter-in-law was so sick, and needed care. Richard and Nathalie told people Beatrice had gone to the seaside with Gregory. A week later, the grieved parents of Alistair Enbridge announced that their son killed himself. Those fuckers even had made a funeral for him. Several months later, the family had been shaken by another disaster. His son’s mate, Beatrice Enbridge died in labor with the baby.”

“Can you prove this Mrs Bartlett?” Jake said coldly.

“I wish I could. I was just a child. I don’t remember how many times my mother said it was just a nightmare, and a trick of my mind. I was so sad after the incident, I had been come down with severe fever. I had almost believed it had been a hallucination, but I knew it wasn’t. We left there a month later. My mother said we had money now. She had never explained where the money had been come from. I wasn’t stupid either. I hated my mother during my whole life because of her cowardice.”

“What about Alex Millar?” Joe said, rubbing his temples.

“I am sure Richard had done it, DI Chandler. Alex was kidnapped six months later, at the same day they announced Beatrice died in labor.”

“Do you think Annie and Sara were killed by them?”

Meredith lowered her head. “I spent my years to find any evidence against them, Sergeant Miles. I changed my name, I changed my past. I just wanted to finish them. When Annie and Sara...stupid little girls. I warned her. I warned her to stay away, but she was...she was so stubborn. It could be...might be...I wish I really knew.”

“Why are you here, Mrs Bartlett?” Kent asked.

“I am afraid of them since I wasn’t so sure about the past. I was brainwashed officers. I tried to find the truth all my life. Last night...I did something, something against the law, but now I know I am not a delusional fool.”

“What did you do, Madam?” Leary said softly.

“Breaking and entering. I went to the manor, went to the east wing. The wing was closed decades ago. I took those photographs.” She pulled out a printed pictures from her large bag. “Someone killed in that room, officers. You can arrest me, I don’t care.”

The pictures shuffled around the room. Jake looked at them for a long time. “Do you know where their wealth coming from, Mrs Bartlett?”

“Don’t you know?” Meredith was surprised.

“Tell us, please.” Joe said.

“Arms dealing. It’s why no one can touch them. They sell arms to every country in the world. Their money is tainted with blood.”

“I guess this explains the off-shore accounts. They are laundering the money from arms dealing.” Nick stated.

Jake looked at her directly. “Could they be related with omega trafficking?”

“What?” She shook her head. “Why do you ask?”

“Mrs Bartlett...sixteen years ago...we survived a victim from omega trafficking ring. We’ve just proved he’s Alex Millar.”

Meredith closed her mouth with her hand for a few seconds. “Really? Is he fine?”

“He’s fine, but he doesn’t remember anything. You’ve just said you picked evidences against them. Does it mean Sir Enbridge manages the all of their operations?” Jake’s voice went sharp.

Meredith laughed unhappily. “Gregory has never been a fast thinking guy. He isn’t Alistair. Gregory isn’t mentally disabled, but he isn’t sharp either. He doesn’t have a real power. Power had been shifted in this family years ago. I told you Richard had two sons and a daughter. Phillipa, her daughter married in young age. As a matter of fact that the family rules by her son and Phillipa. Sir Enbridge has a daughter, and she isn’t interested in anything about the family. His mate died years ago. They don’t reveal, but he is not himself anymore. Phillipa is forcing him to give his title to her son.”

Xxxxxxx

Joe didn’t want it would look like an invasion, but Jake was so stubborn, and Kent had stated he would never leave him alone with Enbridge family. However, Joe was also worried about his safety. Their argument didn’t go anywhere except they were getting more nervous in each passing minute.  Kent cleared his throat.

“I am coming with you and you can’t change my decision.” Joe blinked against his bluntness. He could use his rank card, but he vaguely realized, the argument was the root of his serious challenge about their mating. Kent’s safety was important for him. His mate was a detective, and death was always with them. Joe couldn’t change the fact, he couldn’t protect him like a child. If didn’t accept it, he could ruin his mating at the end.

Kent looked at his pale face, worry etched in handsome features in Joe’s face. He didn’t remember when Joe looked distressed badly. Kent reached him to touch his chest lightly, wanting to ease his worry.

“I know you’re worried for my safety, Joe. “Emerson said. “You want me to take Skip’s place, you want me to be the first omega high ranking officer, but how I could do it if I hide every time. They won’t give me a chance if I act like this.”

Joe sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Kent was right. “I suppose it is the reason why they don’t want couples in the same team.”

Kent smiled briefly. “I have your support. I trust you, Joe.” Joe opened his mouth to say something, but Kent’s hand stopped him. “Do you think I don’t worry about you? I’ll always worry for you because I love you. I know you don’t love me like I love you, but I respect your skills as an officer, and a leader of my team.”

Joe was stunned. What would he suppose to do when someone confess his love? He was scared, it was like a free fall from a sky. Joe stood there in the silence, looking at the understanding and sad expression in his large brown eyes. He should give some reply. What kind of instinct keeps himself saying it? Was he that coward? He was scared, awfully, terribly scared. Kent loved him, he openly, honestly said those words while Joe didn’t know how to handle it. The fear, and uneasiness about past and future. Joe had admitted to himself he was afraid of love, since he had seen the end. Love could be devastating. He wanted a future with Emerson, desperately wanted. The fear of resembling his mother, the fear of losing beloved ones, everyone one of them had left him at the end.

“Em...I...” He stuttered a little.

He waited for him to comment, holding his breath. Emerson shook his head slightly. He finally understood Joe was cared about him, but he wasn’t in love with him. He probably would never love him. Joseph Chandler would respect him, treat him carefully. They would have sex since he had confessed he attracted him strongly, but he would never love him. Joe would never return his feelings. Having children together was not enough. Mating was not enough. His father had been right. The old man had been warned his son, life was not progressing romantically. Those heroes declaring their loves were in the books. He should not have waited that detective inspector would reciprocate his feelings just because he had children with him.   

“We’re late.” Kent muttered.

Joe pressed his lips together. The heavy feeling settled in his chest, his stomach. He was missing the opportunity, this window would close in seconds. His shoulders stiffened. He could torment himself forever at this point. What if one day Kent would leave him when he’s tired of his one sided love? Michael and Gabrielle would grow up, leave their nest someday for their future. Did he want to be a bitter and lonely man? Kent was beautiful, maybe bit naive, and good. He would never be alone, he could find a new mate. Joe shook silently with the truth. If someone touched him, if someone kissed those lips, because of his cowardice, he would be mad.

Kent turned, reaching the knob of the door. Joe stared at his back, one day he would lying in his bed alone, twisting in guilt, wondering where Emerson Kent would be, with whom, thinking what might have happened if he’d told him the truth that he’d loved him. He would be a man like his father, bitter and alone.

Emerson startled as Joe touched his shoulder. He froze when his arms wrapped around his waist to stop him. He felt Joe kissed his hair lightly. “It is so hard for me.” Joe muttered. “Admitting that I love you.”

Kent didn’t turn back, his breath hitched in his lungs. “What did you say?” Emerson whispered.

“Jake loves his mate because he has to eat terribly made pickles, and he hates them. I love you Emerson Kent because whenever think about you, I always remember my first day in Whitchapel, and I remember the young man with a gorgeous smile who gave me the chalk. I knew I’d fall in love with you at that moment, and I am afraid of it. Could you please look at me?”

Kent turned slowly in his arms. He had been in love with this man for years, painfully, unrequited, and desperately. He couldn’t lift his head. Joe’s fingers touched his chin, tilted his head. Those blue eyes looked at him softly and Kent knew this wouldn’t be a kind of love that was going to burn them with fierce passion. This would be a long one, slowly developing and maturing. It would grow despite Joe’s fears and doubts. They would age together till the end. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. His hand hesitantly placed on Joe’s chest, clasping around his tie.

Joe tightened his arms. He continued in a low voice. “You can’t imagine how long I tried to deny my feelings. I am scared, Em.”

“You are scared of what?” Kent hummed.

“I am scared of losing you.” Joe said desperately. “I am scared of being like my mother. Losing my mate, and losing my mind.”

“I’ll never leave you.” Kent said, his words were barely audible. Joe closed his eyes. “We’re just humans, Joe. I wish I could promise you, we’ll be together until the end of the world, but no one could give this promise. As long as I live, I will be with you. As long as you love me, I’ll never leave you.”

Joe’s hand reached his shoulder blindly, he still didn’t open his eyes. He pulled Em into his body, hugged him tightly. Joe choked a little as Kent shifted against him, leaned his body, feeling secure in his arms. Kent looked up as Joe opened his eyes and looked down at his mate, their eyes met in surrender, the moment was long, beautiful and silent. Joe’s thumb brushed over his upper lip in a painfully slow motion. His mate’s breath warmed his finger, the feeling of those soft lips.

 “I’ll never leave you, my mate.” Joe whispered to him. He was still afraid of how much he wanted this man so much, right here right now, but he felt in his every cell in his body, when they would make love, when he would have him, it would be a spectacular one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enbridge manor was at the end of a road. Kent could only be able to say the field and the manor were vast. If the Enbridge history reflected the truth, their roots could be followed to Richard the Lionheart. Ed was suspicious on the subject, he hadn’t found a reliable proof about it.

The driveway to the house was long, and covered with trees at the each sides. Kent was sure those trees were older than his great-grandfather. However, his eyes caught the garden was neglected. Once upon a time, it would have been the perfect example of an English garden, but weeds were in everywhere now. Joe stopped the car when the road narrowed to a paved path. They got off Joe’s jeep. The garden was eerily quiet. No sounds of insects, or any form of wild life. The path was an opening of a long iron pergola clad with broad-leaved Ivy. It didn’t trim with a long time, and it looked like a over-grown green alien with those dangling branches and tendrils.

Kent looked around in surprise, his head lifted. He was a farm boy, had worked in a Mediterrenean restaurant in his college days. He was sure neither Joe, nor Jake recognized the plant. It seemed like an Ivy, but it wasn’t.

“It’s not an Ivy.” He said in sudden. Joe and Jake stopped and glanced at him.

“Sorry?” Jake said, blinking.

“It’s a grapevine, Sir.” Em replied.

Jake shifted restlessly. He still didn’t know how he behaved around his brother’s mate. “Please call me, Jake.” He muttered finally. “It’s little weird when you call me Sir since I am your brother-in-law.” Joe laughed a little as Emerson gave him a warm smile.

“Jake.” He nodded. “It’s a grapevine, Jake. I don’t know the cultivar, but I think it’s a very early type wine grape. It’s not pruned accordingly for a long time.”

“How do you know it?” Joe asked, frowning.

“I went to France in one summer when I was in the university. My advisor applied my name for an exchange program. I stayed in a vineyard station. I learned a lot of things about wine making and grapes.”

“I didn’t know it.” Joe looked nervous.

“You didn’t ask.” Emerson said. “Grape is not a traditional ornamental plant. It’s bit strange. aybe they’re honest about their family comes from Plantagenet era.”

“Why?” Jake seemed intrigued, and he had a new respect for his brother’s mate. Jake adored knowledge, he had a weakness for anything related with logical execution of scientific information.

“The Plantagenet kings encouraged the trade of France wine, and establishing vineyards. Our climate is more cooler and rainy than the other grape producer countries so we’ve never been reached at their succes.”

“And the original root-stock survived from the Phylloxera disaster.” A soft voice came from the green jungle.

They all startled, and turned. The man was as almost tall as Jake, but more slender than Joe, he had curly black hair, beginning to grey around his temples. The stranger had the most vivid, and the brightest blue eyes Kent had ever seen in his life. Kent would also never say it, but he was the most handsome male he had ever his eyes laid on. He wore a black cashmere pullover on crisp white shirt, and black trousers. He stretched his hand.

“Gregory Enbridge. I suppose you are the officers from police?”

“DI Joseph Chandler.” Joe shook his hand. Gregory Enbridge wasn’t the man what he’d been expecting. He hadn’t expected this shy charm, and still beauty in the ages of fifty.

“Welcome to our house. May I accompany you to the house? Phillipa waits you.”

Jake frowning. “We are here to talk to you, Sir.”

Gregory made a gesture with his hand as if he was in a dream. “Phillipa knows everything. I am afraid I don’t know anything to help you. My sister manages the manor and its affairs.” He chuckled. They glanced each other. This otherworldly manner pointed Meredith Baxter had been right. Sir Gregory wasn’t himself in anymore.

Kent sighed inwardly. It was so unfair, a man like Gregory Enbridge had suffered through his life and finally lost the grasp of reality. He approached the man.

“Was the root-stock really survived from the plague?” He asked. Gregory tilted his head, nodding happily.

“What is this plague?” Joe said curiously as they walked.

“Phylloxera is sap-sucking insect natural to United States. It feeds on roots and leaves of grapevine. The American vines developed a resistance against it. When the expeditions about everything in 1850’s, the botanists from Britain brought American vine samples and stocks in here, the Phylloxera-free lands had met with the insect for the first time. The European vines were very susceptible for it. Its epidemic had devastated in our vineyards, and moved through France, and found virgin lands in mainland. It had almost ruined two-thirds of vineyards in the continent.” Emerson explained.

“Shit,” Jake murmured. “How did they fix the problem?”

“It’s never been fixed.” Sir Gregory replied. “Phylloxera had spread to the world through the Europe to Anatolia, then Asia. It is a real bastard. It can be moved in 20-25 km in year. The only solution is using resistant root stocks, and improving a resistant cultivars. I think it was the first unconscious worldwide biological weapon against the humanity.”

“You know a lot about it.” Joe stated.

“Oh, I have a Ph.D on Agricultural Engineering. Phylloxera was the subject of my thesis.” Gregory smiled shyly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phillipa was nervous. She was wiry, a pinched look on her face. Her face revealed that she didn’t like their presence. When they reached the entering of the manor Sir Gregory vanished with a weak excuse of he had to work. However, it gave them an oppurtunity to split. Jake went to the East Wing to find out whether Meredith Baxter said the truth or not. Joe and Emerson had been accepted by the Lady of the Manor.

She didn’t offer anything as they sat down the chairs in her office. Phillipa was tensed. She wasn’t stupid, she couldn’t manage the family if she was an idiot. She knew they were here for Annie Millar. The little slut. The little slut who had wanted more, tried to blackmail her. Phillipa knew her carefully established world was crumbling. Gregory had never been good for the truths. His mind had gone when Beatrice had been killed by Alistair. She had taken this family from the bankruptcy, she had given them money, and she had been the one who had always underestimated by their father. Phillipa wouldn’t allow her empire ruining because of those officers. She had eliminated every glitch, and every hitched on her way. She was going to care of them too. Her hand touched the hidden gun under her desk.

“Poor Annie...” She shook her head.

“Thank you so much for accepting to talk to us.” Joe said, even if they had wanted to talk with Gregory in fact.

“Tea?” She asked. “We have a lovely batch.”

Kent felt something was extremely wrong, the hairs on his neck rose wildly. Joe politely refused her offer.

“She was a good girl.” Phillipa continued. “Annie always wanted to help me. She was such a kind young lady. Did you find her killer?”

“We’re very close.” Joe replied. “Were you close with her?”

“Not much. Her parents were familiar with Gregory and his mate, Claire. After Claire’s death, she didn’t visit us frequently.”

“What about Alex Millar?” Joe pointed softly.

She didn’t startle, but she couldn’t look at him in the eye either. “What do you want to know?”

“We informed he wasn’t Harry Millar’s child.” Emerson said.

Phillipa paused for a moment. They knew something, however she couldn’t decide how much she would deny or explain. “Congratulations,” She muttered coldly. “I suppose you also know who was his father.”

“Yes, madam.” Joe approved. Phillipa didn’t have the charm of her family’s males. She wasn’t a beauty, and Joe was sure she had suffered from it in her young hood.

“Alistair was a fool.” She almost spat. “He didn’t care our family’s reputation. My father had always had to cover up his shenanigans.”

“It could have been hard to cover up a baby.” Emerson said, sounding amused.

Phillipa sighed. “The girl was a gold digger, officers. She was not worthy of my family. Our mother was devastated. What could my father do?”

“Sir Gregory doesn’t have a son. His title could pass to the Alex.” Joe’s voice sounded bit harsh.

Phillipa stiffened, her eyes narrowed. “My son will inherit the title, he is a real Enbridge.”

“Alex was not?” Emerson asked as Joe checked his watch. The time was ticking away. It had already been fifteen minutes, and Jake still didn’t appear. They didn’t want him to be caught red handed.

“Yes, he wasn’t.” Phillipa snapped. “My family suffered too much, officers. I won’t let you muddy the waters.”

“Really?” Joe said icily. “This is a murder investigation, Madam. I should inform you, it is also an Interpol investigation. Interpol wants to know what really happened to Alex Millar.”

It created the desired effect. She paled, her hands clawed on the desk, her knuckles whitened prominently. “What does it mean, DI?”

“Someone from your family is responsible his kidnapping.” Joe leaned back to his chair, his smile could only be described as wolfish.

Phillipa jumped her feet angrily. “How dare you!” Her voice was shaking. Joe didn’t bat an eyelash.

“Please sit down.” He said calmly. “We also learned what Alistair did, madam. Nothing can remain as a secret forever. Your brother was a murderer. What happened to the cook’s daughter?”

Phillipa looked around the room helplessly, she didn’t want to sit down. Everything she did would go to waste. His son’s future, her future. Alistair should laugh at her in hell now. They knew so much. She needed to pull herself together, she needed to be cold blooded. Who was their informant?

She finally sat down. “It was an accident.” Phillipa said with a chilled voice.

“It was a murder.” Joe corrected. “Alistair killed her like he killed his brother’s first mate, Beatrice. Your father swept everything under the carpet. Do you really believe Alex had been kidnapped by a stranger?”

She opened her mouth as the phone on her desk rang. Phillipa took it. She froze for a moment while she was listening. She didn’t say anything, putting the receiver back slowly. It would be an unfortunate accident. The Enbridge family of course would declare their sadness about the deaths of police officers.

Phillipa brushed a unseen dust from her desk. She was calm now. “What I believe is irrelevant, inspector. What I gave up for my family...When Gregory took his position, this family was almost bankrupt. You saw him. He’s never been the brightest bulb in the pack. Beatrice’s death affected his mind badly, but my father gave everything to him anyway because I was just a useless beta, and a girl. His precious boys were both alphas. _I_ got everything back. The useless girl. Money, power, everything. Oh, hello darling. Come and meet DI Chandler, and...sorry what’s your name?” Her eyes fixed on something their backs.

Emerson irked. She did it on purpose. “DC Emerson Kent.”

The man was tall like Gregory, he had the same hair color, raven black. However, his hair was buzz cut. He held himself like a soldier, and Emerson watched his steps as he walked towards her. Kent felt very cold when the man rolled his shoulders. He glanced at Joe in hurry, and saw Joe froze in his chair. He had been seen the same movement. They were trapped.

“Please meet my son, Ryan.” She smiled at her son indulgently. Her looks were so disturbing.

Joe recovered immediately. His heart thumped fast in his chest. He should protect his mate, but he didn’t know how he could do it. Phillipa pulled a gun under her desk, and pointed at them. Ryan leaned to the corner of the desk. His pale blue eyes landed on the police officers.

“Nice to meet you.” Ryan smirked. He was broader than Joe, muscled and Joe bet on his next salary he had military training.

“Did you eliminate the other one?” Joe couldn’t breath for a moment as she asked.

Ryan snorted. “He’s unconscious.”

Joe gave a slow exhale, Jake was still alive at least. He didn’t care if he would be dead at the end of the day, but he would fight for Emerson’s life. “I presume we have the honor of meeting witih Annie Millar’s killer?”

Ryan shrugged, chuckling. The house was eerily quiet. Joe’s stomach churned. Ryan was a cold-blooded killer. “She was so easy.”

“Why did you kill her?” Emerson asked cautiously.

He could feel Joe was preparing to do something irreversible. He didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want a future without him too. He placed his hands on Joe’s knee, squeezing lightly for warning him. Joe stilled. Ryan watched his move with amusement in his eyes.

“Beside the blackmailing my mother, she irritated me a lot.”

Joe gulped nervously. “Blackmailing?”

Phillipa sighed. Her hand didn’t waver a bit. She knew how to handle a gun, and she wouldn’t miss if she fired.

“Annie threatened me. She learned about Alistair, and wanted a five hundred thousand for her silence.” She said tepidly. They wouldn’t leave her house alive so she didn’t care if they knew or not. “She was a greedy little slut.” Her face was red with anger and disgust.

“Sara Quinn?” Emerson muttered, staring at the gun. Even if Ryan hadn’t a gun, he didn’t have a chance against him.

“Collateral damage.” Ryan replied flatly.

“Where is your harebrained uncle?” Phillipa asked.

“In his room.”

“Get him, maybe make himself useful a bit.”

Before he left the room, Ryan leaned into Joe’s ear. He whispered softly. “There is no chance, detective inspector. I can only offer a quick and painless death for him. Think about it.”

Joe tensed but he didn’t give him a reply. He waited until the door closed after Ryan. “You can’t get rid of from this, Phillipa. My man know we are here, the other man is an Interpol officer, his superior knows he is here. They would tear you to pieces. Put that gun down. You knew what he did, but he’s your son. You couldn’t rat him, could you? You are a mother.”

The gun trembled a little. Emerson could see in her eyes she was calculating her options. Emerson was hopeful for a moment, she could take the bait. His shoulders slumped as she said darkly. “Nice try, inspector, but Ryan knows a lot, and I can’t risk it.”

“He knows your relations with an omega trafficking ring.” Joe said confidently, smirking. “He knows your offshore accounts. Does Claude know too?”

Phillipa blinked. Another wildcard in her plans. She should not have trusted him. She was the fly in the spider web now as she was struggling to save herself, the web tightened around her in each passing minute. “Claude?” She said reluctantly.

“He fled. He fled from the country. I suppose he’s the only clever man in this shit. He is in somewhere, waiting. Do you think he will stay loyal? The man I know sells you in a first chance. It’s over, Phillipa.”

“I don’t believe you.” She said coldly.

“Interpol tracked him to Namibia. Why is he there? Do you want to know what I think?” Joe was trying to gain some time. Now, Phillipa seemed shocked. There was only couple of meters between each other. If she fired, she could easily shoot one of them.

Phillipa coughed. She shifted slowly, targeting Emerson. Joe felt ice particles formed in his blood. “You can tell it anyway.”

“I think your operations tangled a little bit, arms dealing and omega trafficking. I think Claude is preparing to snitch you. Africa is a haven for arms dealers, and the continent is a perfect place for managing black operations like omega trafficking. You are not the leader of them, but what would the leader think when Claude eagerly sells you? You are already dead.”

Her finger cramped on the trigger. Joe couldn’t breathe for a second. “You are a liar.” She snapped angrily.

“This is not the best news yet. Interpol survived a victim sixteen years ago. Your nephew is alive and kicking Phillipa. Alex is alive and waiting for his turn.” Kay or Alex didn’t remember anything, but Joe saw desperation flooded through her body. She tried to hold her expression blank, however, it was a helpless attempt.

She was ready to fire. She could do anything to wriggle herself out of the web. Her mud colored eyes narrowed. First she would shoot the young one, Phillipa wanted to see his reaction, his pain. She would allow him to suffer for a minute, and then she would fire her gun again, just for the wiping the smug expression on his face.

Joe knew he went too far away. He poked her too much. He wished he could have had a gun. He wished he could have had a chance to see his children again. Joe slowly stood up as Emerson rasped wildly.

“Joe!”

“Is everything all right?” Gregory’s bemused voice echoed in the room. “Ryan said you needed me.”

Joe winced, she didn’t distract. Her eyes were still on him. Gregory was behind them, he couldn’t see his face.

“Where is he?” Phillipa asked in rush.

“He said he had to control something. What are you doing, Phil?” His voice was close now, just behind him. He felt a hand on his back. Joe stiffened, his muscles tightened under his touch.

“Just help me. Your shit brain wouldn’t understand so.”

“How lovely.” Gregory muttered.

Joe realized every hair on his body rose. There was something in Gregory’s voice. A trace of ill-timed delight.

“Hold him, Greg.” Phillipa warned.

“So you could shoot him like a duck? It’s not kosher, my darling.” Greg laughed.

“What?” Phillipa raised her voice. She looked mad suddenly. “You fucking idiot, do it what I say!”

“All right!” Greg shook his head. “Don’t mad at me, Phil. They are stronger than me. You don’t want to shoot me, do you?” He said uncertainly.

Emerson had been stood up too. He wouldn’t die without a fight. He stared at her, trying to decide his move. He could lung at her for distracting.

“For God’s sake. Come here useless shit.” Phillipa ordered.

Gregory walked towards to her slowly. He placed himself slightly behind her back. He smiled in a serene manner as his arm slipped around her shoulder, his fingers jerked a little.

“You know what, my dearest sister.” He whispered, but enough audible to hear. “I am so fucking tired of this charade.”

She blinked in confusion as Greg’s arm wrapped around her neck, his fingers stroking slowly her skin. His other hand held her forearm. He suddenly closed his arm tightly, holding her in a merciless trap. Phillipa arched her back screamed in pain and rage. She struggled to save herself, the gun rose into the air, her finger on the trigger jerked.

“Get down!” Joe yelled as he threw himself to Emerson.

The sound of the shot was deafening. Joe panted vigorously as the bullet hit the ceiling. Greg held her wrist, twisting her hand until she gurgled a painful sound, and released the gun. The gun fell on the floor without a sound.

Joe and Kent stilled on the floor, frozen, mouths gaping as they watched Greg choked her. His face was so peaceful, watching him to choke his own sister was an unpleasantly fascinating show. She tried to lose his grip, it was a desperate move. They were too close, he held her tightly. Greg was too heavy for her. Her eyes rolled in their sockets.

“Greg...” She whispered with a final effort.

“I wish I could kill you.” Greg bowed his head to her, saying softly. “It’s time to pay your sins, little one. I was the only one who really loved you, do you remember?”

Joe didn’t know what did happen but the shock and paleness on her face wasn’t coming from the reality of choking by her brother. All of a sudden she stopped fighting. She went limp in seconds, Greg didn’t release her for during half a minute. When he freed her, she thumped to the floor.

Greg’s eyes met with Joe. He looked calm as if he’d not just been asphyxiated her sister. He sighed as he glanced at her motionless body. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. I just cut off the blood flow, she will gain her conscious in ten minutes.”

Joe slowly raised from the ground, helping Emerson. Joe gasped. “Where is Ryan?”

“That boy always thinks he is unbreakable and undefeated. He’s wrong as usual. He is tied up to the heating pipe in my bathroom, he can’t wake up for hours.” He took out a syringe from his pocket, looking at it with an evil grin on his face.

The dreamy look in Greg’s sky blue eyes had vanished. He wasn’t that lost minded person anymore. Emerson swallowed, his throat dried.

“The other officer...” Joe said in rush.

“You should call an ambulance DI Chandler. Ryan placed a good hit on his head, his skull is still intact, but I am not sure about the concussion or internal bleeding. They can find him in the vestibule of the east wing.”

Joe nodded as Emerson pulled out his mobile. While Emerson was talking on the phone, Joe brushed his coat. “Thank you Sir Enbridge. I know it’s hard for you.”

Gregory breathed lightly, closing his eyes. He looked like a marble sculpture for a moment. “No. It wasn’t hard. I have been living for this moment, inspector.”

“They’re on the way.” Emerson informed as he closed his phone. Kent looked up at him. “I am sorry, Sir.”

“Don’t be.” Gregory sighed. “When she was a little, she was a sweet girl, but she was hungry for attention and love. She was an ugly duckling, unfortunately didn’t turn into a swan. My father bought a husband for her, just like he bought Harry Millar. Alex was the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen. I overheard your conversation with Phillipa. Is Alex fine?”

“He’s fine, but he doesn’t remember his family, or what happened to him.”

“I guess it’s better than knowing your own grandfather your kidnapping and your death.”

“How do yo know it, Sir?” Joe asked carefully.

“People talk too much around fools and drunks.” He looked at her languid body. “Phillipa always hated me.” He snorted.

Joe and Emerson stared at him, ailing from his meaningless speech. “Are you all right, Sir Enbridge?” Emerson said tentatively.

Sir Enbridge shook his head. “I am fine, really fine. You wait for many years, believing revenge would be sweet, but it doesn’t taste good now. I feel nothing. Nothing for her. Once in my life I loved her, I loved my brother too. They didn’t like me, they hated each other, but they were allies against me.”

“Alistair knew everything?” Joe said, unbelieving.

“Alistair didn’t know anything. He wasn’t a killer either. He was just a restless young man. There is something wrong in this family’s genes, Chandler. Something so bad fixed with cross-cousin marriages to keep wealth in the family for centuries. The strange thing is they all believed Alistair was suffering from mental health issues. He was the only sane human being in here. Can you help me to tie her up to the desk? She can wake up at any moment. We can use your neck tie.”

Joe didn’t object. He lose his necktie, and gave him without a hesitation. He watched him, waiting him to tie up her sister to the leg of the massive desk. Gregory’s moves were certain, and calculated. He pushed the gun to Chandler with his feet. Joe took the gun and placed on his belt.

As if she’d been heard Gregory, she groaned when Sir Enbridge knotted her hands tightly to the leg. She coughed as Gregory moved away from her. “You...” She said gravelly. Phillipa tried to save her hands, but she failed. “Where is my son?”

“Handcuffed to a pipe.” Gregory shrugged. “Don’t waste your time Phil. Their back-up is on the way.”

“How...?” She looked at him, confused.

Gregory sat on the carpet, positioned himself carefully away from her legs. He laughed a little. “Tell me little sister, who killed the cook’s daughter? You or Greg The Sloth?”

Both Joe and Kent held their breaths, watching their interaction with fascination. Her face had been frozen with fear, Gregory Enbridge or whoever was he sat down on the floor, looking at her coldly. The question was so proper, how?

Phillipa shook her head in shock. “Alistair....?” She whispered in horror.

He clapped his hands briefly. “Well done, darling. I fooled everyone, didn’t I?” He guffawed.

“Holly shit,” Kent muttered. He slumped down on the leather armchair as Joe followed his suite silently.

He was a different man when he looked at Joe. More confident, and he gained back the air of rugged beauty of old himself. “In my humblest opinion, Phil was the killer. The cook’s daughter, Emma was a flirtatious little fickle.  Her new mate’s eyes landed on her frequently, so she resolved the problem in her way.”

Phillipa didn’t give reply. She pressed her lips tightly together. Her eyes were red-hot with anger. Alistair continued nonchalantly.

“Phillipa and Gregory hated me. You could easily manage Greg, I didn’t call him as The Sloth in vain. My only sin was to be born ten minutes earlier officers and had greedy siblings. Phil implanted an idea on Greg’s mind. Beatrice was cheating him with me. I was the father of the baby. Since I had already had an illegitimate child, Greg believed her.”

“What did really happen?” Joe asked softly.

His voice was cold and determined, staring at her. “The idiot didn’t know Phil only wanted the power. As soon as Greg eliminated me, and it means he would kill me, she would find a way to annihilate him. He had accused Beatrice in that day, forcing her to call me with a rifle. She sounded so scared. I could only think my son’s room was beside their room, and Alex was in there.”

A shiver ran down Emerson’s spine while he realized what Alistair Enbridge was capable of. He was a predator, he had been mimicking a fluffy house cat until he took his revenge. Phillipa looked at him dazedly as if he had been put a spell on her.

“You loved your son.” Joe stated the truth.

“Contrary to popular belief DI Chandler, I didn’t have any mental problems. I was just an excited kid, wanted to explore the treasures of the world. Well, maybe I was a bad biker boy using recreational delights, but I didn’t have any blackhearted feelings for my son.  I’d pulled my shit together, and decided to leave the manor with Alex. I shared my secret with him several weeks ago. He knew I was his father, and we should be careful. I didn’t trust anyone in this house. “Alistair scratched his knee absentmindedly. “My son was a very smart boy. He had understood what I implied.”

“He had just given up from his family like that.” Joe said disbelievingly.

Alistair huffed. “In Sally and Harry’s eyes, he was just a goose laying golden eggs. A fine leverage against me and my family.  I know their way of thinking, Richard couldn’t kill Sally or Harry since they knew a lot about his illegal affairs. Alex was in danger.”

Joe didn’t mention Alistair had just called his father with his name. Alistair didn’t feel any lost love against his family.

“When I stepped in their room, Greg aimed the rifle at me. He was blabbering, blinded with jealousy. I laughed at his face, I know it was a poor decision. Greg became more delirious, Beatrice might have thought he had been side-tracked, she tried to take his rifle. I am still not sure if the rifle fired accidentally or Greg shot her intentionally. They were too close, she died immediately. I jumped to him, we started to wrestle for the gun. We found themselves in the corridor. Alex stood there, he watched our struggle in fear.”

Emerson made a low sound. Joe couldn’t avert his eyes from Alistair’s grimaced face. Phillipa bowed her head, accepting the defeat. “Greg hit my face with the butt of his rifle. I became dazed for a moment. My blood stained my face making me blind temporarily. I couldn’t see anything properly. When I heard Alex screamed in horror, I saw Greg pointed his gun to my son. He was ready to pull the trigger. He cackled as he told Alex he would kill him, then he would kill his addicted father. I can only remember that I howled and lunged at him again, took the rifle and shot him. Poetic justice.”

“You killed him!” Phillipa lifted her head, spitting.

“Or he would have killed my son.” Alistair replied icily. “My conscience is clear, darling. Greg killed his wife, and his unborn baby. He tried to kill my son.”

“Why did you take his identity?” Emerson asked curiously. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you stayed in your own life?”

“No one would believe me. Greg also said something chilling when we argued. He said this family’s misery would go soon. Alex was the biggest thorn in Richard’s side. I knew he did something, but I didn’t know where or when it would be happen. I must have protected my son and my life. Alex had thrown himself at me, he was crying. I must have found a working plan. I didn’t have enough time. It was a fast decision. I decided to take Greg’s place. I warned Alex to remain silent as if he was in shock. I promised him, we would be safe. I failed.” He whispered in pain at the end.

“Sir...? Alistair?” Joe leaned towards to him and touched his shoulder, trying to soothe his pain.

“They had all believed I was Gregory and I killed Alistair since my elder brother killed my poor mate. No one questioned. Beatrice was a beautiful woman whom really loved her mate. Her death notice had already declared when she had mated with Greg. You should understand Greg was unstable under his dopey exterior. Phillipa isn’t normal either. My guess is she is a high functioning sociopath.”

“Don’t believe him!” Phillipa cried in despair. “He is lying.”

“Shut up!” Joe and Alistair said in unison.

“He wasn’t the one who tried to kill us!” Emerson hissed. “Then?”

“Richard sent me to the seashore. I was helpless, I didn’t object him since I wanted to keep my identity in its place. They wrote a covering story, a week after Greg killed Beatrice, my eulogy had shown in the newspapers, several months later they declared Beatrice died in labor. I came here learning that my son had been kidnapped, and vanished from the surface of the Earth. I hadn’t protected him. I’ d tried to find him, but I’d failed. Then, I decided to ruin every member of this cursed family. I think I did it.”

“Yes, you did it.” Phillipa spat.

“I collected every detail like a magpie, DI Chandler. I’ll give my files to you. Ryan killed Annie and Sara, but I should say that it was Annie’s fault. She really tried to blackmail Phil. You would also learn my family has been operated in an illegal omega-trafficking ring for several decades besides arms dealing. You would also learn his own grandfather sold Alex to this ring. He had demanded his death, but you said he’s alive, and I could only think one option, they had spared his life for using him as a leverage against Richard. My files would also tell you their headquarters is in Denmark, but their financial side operates in Namibia. I would give the list of all offshore accounts. You can arrest me for killing my brother, I don’t care anymore.”

“Oh, they will arrest you.” Phillipa said pleasantly. “If those fuckers won’t arrest you in here, someone would do it after I tell everything about you. They’re the witness of your confession. Would you deny it and lie deliberately in the witness stand, DI?”

Joe glanced at Emerson, it was the hardest decision he had ever done. “I was in shock because you aimed a gun at my mate after you and your son confessed Annie Millar and Sara Quinn murders in front of two police officers. I can only remember my panic because I’d realized you were not a sane person. Sir Enbridge came in to this room, you began to argue with your brother. Sir Enbridge gained your trust and neutralized you, then he tied up you to the desk. He had already been understood what you and your son were up to so he had also disarmed his nephew before coming in here. I didn’t hear anything about Greg and Alistair. I just know Sir Gregory Enbridge is a hero, he helped us. He also gave me some files because he is tired of your crimes.”

She looked as if she stunned. “You are going to lie?”

“Can you prove he is Alistair?” Emerson asked sweetly.

Phillipa blinked. She couldn’t find an answer.

“They were mono-zygotic twins, Madam. Clones. Miracles of the nature. Even their fingerprints are the same. How do you prove he is Alistair?” Joe said.

She was shaking now. “I can give Alex’s name. He said his son knew.”

“You of course can do this. The problem is Alex doesn’t remember his past, he doesn’t even know his name. By the way, the man who had been attacked by your son, he’s my brother and he is an assistant superintendent in Interpol, and coincidentally he is Alex’s mate. I mean Kay. Kay Chandler is an omega. Do you know he can’t have a child because of the years in captivity? Do you really think I will betray my own family?”

It was a tiny moment of carelessness. Alistair lunged himself at her, wrapping his hands around her neck, squeezing tightly. Her eyes bulged in panic, trying to thrash herself. Both Joe and Kent bounced from the armchairs and held his arms, yanking him back.

“She doesn’t deserve freedom, Alistair.” Kent whispered to his ear. “If you kill her now, she would be free.”

Alistair immediately pulled his hands back, raising into the air. His face crumpled with disgust. “Rot in the hell, little sister.” Those were his only words.

 EPILOGUE

Second week of June

“This could be the most unfortunate decision we’ve ever made, Emerson Kent-Chandler.” Joe said.

His eyes were on the sands. Their hut wasn’t too far away from the beach. The windows didn’t have glasses, and the lazy summer breeze waved the thin curtains a little. Michael and Gabrielle were running and hopping on the beach. Their screams filled with joy as Kay ran after them. Jake was shouting useless instructions while they circled around him like a pack of clumsy puppies.

“Hımm...” Kent stood up beside him, watching the madness on the beach. “I guess you are right. We certainly should have left them at the home. Oh for God’s sake!” He snapped angrily in sudden.

Before Joe held him, he rushed out from the hut, running to the beach. Joe followed him nervously. He had been watching his mate’s beautiful profile, and he hadn’t seen whatever Em had been witnessed, but he strongly suspected the man on the nearest deck-chair had done something irritating again.

“Alistair!” Emerson yelled at him madly when he reached the deck-chair.

Alistair sighed in resignation. He downed his sunglasses to stare at Kent. “What now?”

“Did you just flip Jake off while my children were looking at you?”

Joe shook his head in despair. He wasn’t the perfect example of a grand-relative. Alistair shrugged. “So?”

“Isn’t it something children should not learn in this age?” Kent asked angrily.

“They didn’t even see it!”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t bet on that.” Joe said calmly as Gabrielle happily pointed her middle finger in the air. Emerson choked. “Deciding we could come to our honeymoon with our sleepless children and some relatives including my grumpy brother, his mate and his mate’s undisciplined father was a huge mistake.”

“Enjoy yourselves.” Alistair smiled brightly.

“We can kill him and throw his body to the sharks.” Emerson offered.

“I won’t be the reason of mass extinction.” Joe replied his mate. “I am afraid he will come back like a boomerang."


End file.
